Demons Dawn
by ShiroKuro
Summary: Naruto an outsider from the city comes to the famouse Shinobi village of Konoha. What ties does he share with this place?...
1. Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_Flashbacks_

----------- Change of scene

Demons Dawn Chapter One: Change 

The sky was clear of clouds and it seemed that not even the clouds would dare to touch the pure blue that was the sky. Or at least it seemed that way, to all who looked on at the rather calm scene. But to others it was nothing more then something that brought rain and let one out in the harsh sun to burn and die. But in the end no one could do anything about the weather.

----------

He knew that he alone in the forest, there was no doubt about that. A false peace stole across his heart. He sighed in content and grinned. The earth was not hard packed here, rather it was a soft cushion of grass. He was lying down on it, the sides of his face scratched by the deep green grass that seemed to be especially long this year. The shadows sheltered him from the sun thought today was not a particularly hot day and some cool winds only brought momentary chills to his body.

He sat up while continuing to stare at the sky.

"You shouldn't do that to much," a voice spoke to him, it was a cold distant voice. But it was near he could tell.

"Why's that?" he asked his voice low but enough to carry over to the one who had spoken. The voice did not answer back, but he could here a shuffling behind him. Slow and deliberate steps that gave warning of someone coming. The figure sat down besides him and strained his neck heavenward as well.

He got up and dusted himself off thought there was no dust to speak up.

The other boy looked up at him, what he saw impressed itself upon his mind for a while. It was true that the boy was shorter then him but he was fast, his blond hair was had a sort of calculated spiky wildness to it, his eyes gleamed like frozen fire, whisker like marks gave him a distinctive look however. He was his age, twelve. Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto likewise saw the sitting boy. He slightly resented the fact that he was taller then him but there wasn't really anything that he could do about that, he had raven black hair spiked in the back with bangs in the front, he had deep dark set eyes that shone like polished onyx stones, his face was handsome and the kind that made you look twice. Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto offered his hand to help Sasuke up but the other boy scoffed at it and got up without help. He went through the same made up ritual of dusting of.

Naruto only grinned and walked off followed by the skulking Sasuke.

But it had not always been so for them. They had not always been friends.

-----

Two months ago.

-----

The large building loomed near as a very scared and nervous Naruto walked up to the administrative building. The black tie nearly choked him and he loosened it unconsciously. He had reveled greatly when he had seen what he would be forced to wear to the Academy.

_Flashback_

He stared and stared at the pieces of clothing in his hand. They were a black tie, white long sleeved collared shirt, a nearly black-blue blazer with the school emblem on the left breast pocket, black shorts to the knees in the summertime and black pants that offered no more warmth then the shorts, neat black shoes, and a fancy looking watch. These were geeks clothes as far as he was concerned, and it contrasted with his much more colorful attire that consisted somewhat of orange.

He looked over at Tenchi, his caretaker. He gave her a lopsided grin at him with an evil little glint in them.

"You've got to be kidding me right!?"

Tenchi had great pity for the boy at the moment and it was not because of his past, it was because of how clueless he was. _Naruto will not like this_, he thought preparing himself for what would come. He sighed before he answered the boy's answer with another question.

"Why would it be a joke, Naruto?" he asked, he groaned as he saw the dawning comprehension on his face. And sure enough and right on cue it began. Luckily Tenchi was use to all this and zoned out enough to not hear anything but not enough so that he couldn't nod at the right time.

"You mean I have to wear this— Naruto was at a loss for words— this thing!?" Tenchi nodded with an absent gaze that Naruto had begun to notice lately, "but, but, but this is the kind of stuff people I make fun of wear! It's to friggin preppy! Come out Tenchi-san you don't expect me to wear this abomination! I have a reputation to keep! Come on why cant I just go to another school that doesn't require this sort of suppression of individualism!" Naruto finished while getting red in the face. At that moment Tenchi snapped to attention.

He had regarded Naruto with a cold calculation expression that Naruto was not use to see especially from someone that he respected so much and cared about.

"Naruto you know that that Academy is your best chance of a real education. Here your talents would be squandered. You have no future here. You are one of the smartest kids in the whole damn city! Heck it could be the whole district! The Academy offered you a spot, one of only five scholarships that they offer as long as you mention good marks. No, you will go. I wont here such nonsense coming from you, you will do as I say and go. Look like a geek and be proud of it and like doing it!" Tenchi finished crossly. He was about to say more when he saw the look on the boys face.

Naruto's face was contorted in pain and sadness.

"I know you just want to get rid of me...." Naruto mumbled but Tenchi heard, "everyone does you know." Tenchi smiled, _so this is what had really been bothering him._ For the past two weeks that they had learned and accepted the entrance Naruto had been sulky.

"Naruto...." Tenchi spoke softly. The boy's head snapped up. "If it was up to me I would move the school on my back if I could keep you here, but since I can't I am sending you to it. Besides when you are successful who's gona repay all the ramen I've bought you? On a loan I might add." Tenchi smiled.

Naruto had laughed then.

"You know for an old guy I think you have a point," he said and packed the clothes into his suitcase. Thought a second one carried his normal attire. He had five pairs of the school uniform that had cost Tenchi a fortune because of the specific material and expensive cloth they had required that had put a huge strain on Tenchi's budget. Naruto had resented that and he packed the clothes away with a silent expression on his face.

Two days later Naruto was off to the private Academy.

_Flashback_

As he stared at the building he let out his breath, not realizing that he had held it in.

Everyone knew that this was more of a school for freaks then anything else. People who could use their chakra to more effective and dangerous needs. He was one of them. However these freaks controlled the world in very secret ways that most could not conceive off. The government had long ago set up the Academy's and other functions to concentrate these special people, but all that had backfired on them when the revolutions had started and the Academy's became villages all their own with a lot of power over the fate of the world. The former Academy's retrieved individuals that seemed worthy of the honor to be there, they taught those children, forced a loyalty on them, and made them their own.

The children that had stayed on and made families of their own giving strong warriors or expendable ones. But always they brought in new blood to strengthen their village. And among the many rising and already existent villages Konoha village was the strongest and most respected village of them all.

But Naruto wanted to be strong like the warriors of Konoha were strong. He wanted to learn how to use his chakra, he wanted to be strong he wanted to be powerful. But he also wanted friends, someone who would recognize him. He had always been disliked from were he came from and mothers would not allow their children to play with him for who and what he was.

_Perhaps here I can go on make a new life and name for myself,_ Naruto thought and grinned as he opened the door to the administrations building, _yea I think I'll do that._ He pushed open the door roughly and almost fell in. But his hopes always had a way of taking a dark turn to them and this time it would be no different...

**End Chapter One**  
Next Chapter: Sasuke's and Naruto's first meeting, how will it end!????????

So the first chapter is done. Any suggestions would be helpful. I don't know if I will follow the original storyline yet. So please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Sasuke

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_Flashbacks_

----------- Change of scene

Demons Dawn Chapter Two: Sasuke 

Everything was neat and new in the administrations building but Naruto didn't notice as he stumbled into the room. The blond secretary with half moon glasses looked started as the whisker faced boy came in. she jumped out of her seat and went over to him, helping him get up gingerly as if afraid to get a disease from him.

"Are you o.k. young man?" she asked as he got up. She straightened out her kaki suit and peered down at him with a reserved curiosity.

"Me, a young man? You must be joking!" he closed an eye and waged a finger at her, "I'm barely twelve. But that was nice of you to say." He said and turned his back to her, towards the door that lead to the Hokage's office and started to walk to it. He frowned slightly as he sensed the feeble power behind the door, he had expected much more. He made his way to it but had to turn back as he heard the secretary shout.

"You can't do that! Hokage-sama is busy!" she held out her hand grabbed his shoulder. Naruto turned to her slightly startled.

"Why not? I need to talk to the Hokage," he roughly shrugged her hand off.

She was getting mad, you could tell as she clenched her fist and held it to her chest. Her black eyes stared out in pure anger at him. She walked up to him and was very close to slapping him, but of course she was a lady and would not hurt and impertinent little worm like him. Not yet at least.

"You will not disturb Hokage-sama! You little brat!" she shouted as she clenched her fists even harder to her chest. She was practically spiting at him but Naruto simply cleaned off the spit. He opened his mouth to speak and the woman seeing that he was about to speak opened her mouth as well, then her eyes got wide in surprise. She bowed respectfully in Naruto's direction.

Naruto very slowly got out of his slightly hunched pose and turned around as slowly as possible. He gulped as he looked up. Oh, yea he was screwed.

Before him stood a wrinkled man that shouted HOKAGE. Naruto distantly heard the woman go back to her place behind the desk.

"What is going on here," he spoke softly in the woman's direction.

"Hokage-sama he wanted to get in without permission," she said quietly. _When she isn't screaming like a harpy she had quite a nice voice voice,_ Naruto thought. The Hokage nodded to her and then turned to Naruto. Naruto started to sweat, a lot.

"What did you wish to see me for?" the Hokage asked softly.

"Well, um, you see. I'm new here," Naruto stammered, "and the, um, letter kinda said to go to you first. Hokage-sama, sir."

The Hokage grinned, "you must be the Naruto Uzumaki then." Naruto nodded as the Hokage led him into his office by the shoulder, Naruto's head was down so he didn't notice that a dark figure walked past him. The office was cluttered with paperwork. The Hokage motioned for Naruto to sit in the chair facing his cluttered desk. As Naruto gazed up suspiciously he barely registered that he wore robes and a big hat with the kanji for fire on it, it didn't seem out of place for him in such a place like this.

"So..." Naruto trailed off as he tried to start up a conversation. The Third Hokage chuckled slightly at the boy. And rose up to were he was at.

He handed him a piece of paper.

"This is all that you will need for now. This is your schedule for the rest of the year, it will not be changed unless you so request it. Thought even then it will be hard to. The room you will be staying in is also on there. That is unless you have someone here in Konoha village?" the Hokage spoke opening the door and ushering Naruto out, there was an uncomfortable silence. Naruto clumsily got up and out the door.

The Hokage was about to close the door when Naruto suddenly whirled on him.

"What about if I get lost or something!?" he asked looking expectantly at the Hokage, "and if get lost I wont be able to find my classes! And if I don't find my classes I won't get and education. And if I don't get an education I won't be able to have a decent job. And if I don't get a job I won ever make anything out of myself. And if", — Naruto was abruptly cut off.

"Just ask one of the students," the Hokage replied gruffly. He had a feeling that the boy could have gone on forever, he smiled at the smiling boy. He reminded him of someone.... It was not the time for idle thoughts however and he dismissed such musings from his mind.

"Hokage I think we just might be friends!" the boy said before he hurriedly walked out of the office. The Third smiled and gently closed the door behind him.

----------

Naruto looked nervously at the paper. He was lost already. The paper was up to his face as he examined very closely and so did not see someone running in his general direction.

He walked a few slow steps forward and SLAM!

He was knocked to the ground roughly making the paper in his hands fly out.

Naruto quickly got up without thinking showing a grace all his own. A playful wind had decided to carry off the paper as he ran toward it and stuck it in the highest limb of a tree. He groaned but went after it jumping up the braches with ease. Tree climbing had been a favorite hobby of his whenever he found a particularly high tree. He caught the paper as it was about to fly off and jumped down from branch to branch without a second thought to it. He landed softly on his feet his slightly bent.

The one he had slammed into had been watching all this with a detached amusement. This boy had control as well as speed, but there was something odd about it. His movements were almost animal like and always precise. The blue eyes of the boy that had climbed down from the tree scanned around and found him still sitting on the floor.

He had been expecting the blue-eyed guy to offer and apology as he opened his mouth but what came out was entirely different and as he furrowed his eyebrows in anger.

"You idiot what the heck did you slam into me for! Are fricken blind or something!" the boy continued to nearly scream. And for some reason to the blond boys surprise it attracted attention from other uniformed boys. The black haired boy got up from the ground.

"It was you, dobe, that had his nose in that piece of paper not me," his voice cold. But the blue-eyed boy didn't even flinch. The blond carefully folded the paper into a very neat square and put it in his pants pocket.

"Whatever," he turned his back and started to walk away.

"Come back here!" the black haired one shouted, "I Uchiha Sasuke challenge you." The blond boy froze in place and shivered. Sasuke picked up on it. "What you, scared?"

"No," he turned around, "it's called anticipation. And since you gave me your name I will give you mine. Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto grinned at him as he held out his hand but not in greeting merely as a hand gesture Sasuke stared at then back at Naruto. He never, ever, ran away from a fight. And from continues fighting the other children had learned to leave Uzumaki Naruto alone and earned him the prized title of bully.

"I don't know who you are nor do I care," Sasuke called as he got into his stance. Naruto put his hands in his pockets. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and said nothing more.

"Whatever Uchiha boy," Naruto said and glanced around, there was definitely a crowd gathering. Curios boys thirsty for a fight, Naruto would try his best to give them a show.

Sasuke lunged at Naruto while Naruto had surveyed the scene, he barely managed to sidestep the attack.

_Damn this guy is quicker then I thought he would be, _Naruto though as he sidestepped toward the tree. The Uchiha boy however knew his intent; to take the fight were he had a clear advantage. To the treetops. Because now watching him Sasuke realized that Naruto's speed had been to his confidence and practice in the trees, but on the level ground it was a whole different story. He seemed somewhat slower as if not used to the terrain.

Uchiha would have his victory yet.

Sasuke cut off Naruto by moving in between him and the tree. Daring Naruto to get closer while a kunai shined in his hand. Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth made a small surprised o, but then he quickly grinned as he lunged at Sasuke.

In the back of Sasuke's head he head he was wondering if this was an illusion as he wondered who would be truly dumb enough to go head to head with him so early on. And not to mention with a kunai in hand that looked sharp enough to slit throat's smoothly.

His eyes widened in surprise as he felt the all too real hit as he blocked with his arms. Time stood still for a while. With the blonds leg up on Sasuke's crossed arms and him looking up at Naruto's grinning face. _So much hope in that face, so much hope and no bitterness,_ Sasuke thought_, I hate him._

Sasuke pushed of Naruto's leg and hit him dead on in the stomach. Naruto lurched over holding his stomach but quickly rose up again standing straighter then before.

"Nice. But I've had worse you know," Naruto said and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt a presence behind him, he ducked and there was wind from the punch but he was brought down from under. In a rage Sasuke slashed out with his kunai, it made contact with flesh and blood dropped onto his face and few in his mouth. He spat out the coppery taste as he got up.

The boy Naruto was staring at him holding his arm and it was bleeding. He was giving him a deer in the headlights look, then his eyes looked hurt and they immediately turned angry; _as they should be,_ Sasuke thought somewhat relieved.

"YOU BASTARD!" he said as he lunged once again. Sasuke grinned as he rushed forward as well, _Naruto may be a fast little runt. But I'm faster!_ He struck Naruto; all blows landing squarely were they should.

In the end Naruto was nothing more then a curled up unconscious heap of flesh. And by then the other boys had smartly dispersed away from the scene of the crime.

----------

Sasuke was sleeping when the door in his room opened. They were bringing someone in. He was silent feigning sleep and a kunai in both hands. His eyes gleamed like polished stone as he watched the proceedings.

They placed a body in the bed next to him, covered him up gently and left. As soon as he heard the soft click in the door, he got up in nothing more then black boxer shorts. His feet were noiseless in the carpeted floor. He could tell that the face of the one was slightly covered. He moved the cover away with a slight twitch of his finger. He almost gasped. But of course this Uchiha would never do that.

It was none other then:

Uzumaki Naruto.

He was seething with rage as he slipped back in bed. As he looked on to the boy besides him, Sasuke got a shock as he saw two distinct glimmers looking back at him. Then the glimmers were abruptly gone. He had closed his eyes.

Sasuke slipped into half sleep.

The name Uzumaki Naruto rang through his mind as he went to sleep.

**End of Chapter Two**

Next Chapter: How will Naruto react to his roommate and what happened between them?!!!!!!!!

So the second chapter is done. Any suggestions would be helpful. I don't know if I will follow the original storyline yet. So please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!;


	3. Snow and Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_Flashbacks_

----------- Change of scene

Demons Dawn Chapter Three: Snow and Fire 

_Flashback_

It had been a bitter cold day. The snow had finely driven him to a dark corner of the street that would shelter him from the snow and bitterly cold wind that drove even ones bones cold. He had started a very small fire and was glad for the little warmth that it provided. The corner he was in was sickeningly filthy, he had had to push away dead rats and many mystifying substances that lay rotting there. He had had to call on some of his chakra to create the fire, it had exhausted him but the wet wood and sticks had surprisingly caught on fire.

He looked down at his clothes and frowned. The black shorts exposed his knees and now they were red from the cold, the black sleeved white shirt also left his elbows and hands to get red, the only protection that he had from the cold was a long thin white coat that still let in the cold.

He closed his sapphire eyes for a moment and imagined what an actual life would be like to have a family. He saw his mother a beautiful lady jet-black hair and black eyes. His father would look like him blond and blue eyed. They would definitely be in a warm house not too big but big enough for him and maybe another little brother or sister, but he wanted a sweet sister about two years younger then him one that would admire him beyond reason, his father would play with him and his mother would always bake his favorite meals, his sister would never quarrel with him.

He would have the love of a family, but most of all he would have friends, not people that looked on at him with scorn and disgust because he was, well... homeless. His face was streaked by dirt and he hadn't had a bath in about a moth of two ago and that was because he had happened along a river. His face was also gaunt with hunger and one could always see the way that he stared at good hot food. Once he had found money and the very first place that he had gone to was a ramen stand and he had loved it. It had also been all he could afford and not attract attention to himself.

Then cruel reality snuck in. He didn't have a family, he didn't have a beautiful mother, he didn't have a father that looked like him, he didn't have a sweet sister, he had no friends, he had no respect, he had no home....

He almost angrily kicked at the fire but realized that he needed it. In a moment of clarity he saw his life in that fire. He would make his own life, he couldn't kick himself for what could be and what couldn't be he had to keep that fire alive. So when ever he felt bad he would see himself in that small fire struggling against the cold and burning despite the wet wood, it lived on despite the odds that it face. Naruto grinned. It was true the fire would go out, but it would last to give him warmth, at least till the morning came. He gave a small sigh as he settled himself in the coat for further warmth hoping that he wouldn't freeze to death by the morning. But of course the small fire wouldn't allow for that.

Hopefully.

_End Flashback_

He felt too hot. That damned dream again. Naruto sat up in bed abruptly. He was swathed in bandages. Scattered images churned inside his head. _That bastard! He knocked me unconscious! Well I'll settle the score later,_ he thought as he settled back in bed exhausted by the sudden burst of emotion. That humiliating defeat was searing him like fire! He groaned and his eyes glazed over and he nearly fell asleep again. Someone had brought him in this room, it was bigger then even his room back with Tenchi. It was richly furnish with all sorts of expensive oriental decorations.

His eyes were unfocused as he sat up and swung his legs around to were they could swing at the edge of the bed. He looked down at his clothes and blushed furiously. Somebody had changed him completely, underwear and all. The blue nightclothes felt soft however, and comfortable, much better then he was accustomed.

He passed a hand through his silky blond hair and lowered his head slightly and focused on the floor so as to dispel away from the wave of dizziness suddenly came up. It however snapped up when he heard evident steps coming toward him.

His own eyes met those of Sasuke. Naruto tried to get up but immediately fell down. Collapsing on the floor. He was breathing heavily with his face in the ground and his fists were clenched with frustration. He slammed his fist in the soft carpet floor as he found that his legs felt too week to do it naturally on their own.

A shadow came over him and looked up with his eyebrows furrowed in anger. There stood Sasuke, his hands in his pockets in the same cocky pose that Naruto had put them in. He didn't wear the Academy uniform however, just a white shirt and some black short along with some really weird looking sandals. His legs were bandaged even thought Naruto instinctively knew that he was not hurt and he also had something that covered part of his hands hallways to his elbows.

"You came back for more!?" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke grinned that calculating smile of his. He leaned down and offered his hand. Naruto looked and at it in mild surprise and smiled. He slapped the hand away. Sasuke's smile was immediately gone and he withdrew his hand and straightened up. And to Sasuke's amazement Naruto actually managed to get on his knees, he sat on his legs and leaned against the nearby wall, he was breathing heavily but he was still smiling. He never blinked as he dragged himself up with the help of a nightstand and his bed. He was still grinning when he was fully up and no longer needing the support. He was slightly hunched over but standing.

"It's a wonder that your standing Naruto," Sasuke commented, "I could have sworn I broke at least four of your ribs, maybe more. Interesting."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "what are you talking about you bastard! I feel fine, I have no broken ribs and I'm only sore. You idiot." Sasuke noted with some interest that this was indeed true, and now to his surprise he looked like someone that had run a lap not nonstop. Someone that was use to it.

Naruto surprise him further by stepping up to him the anger and hostility gone from his eyes.

"Hey bastard do you know were my suitcase is?" he asked as he scanned the room.

Sasuke motioned to the closet, "they got here in the morning and I put it in there."

Naruto mumbled a thank-you. And went over to the closet with only a hint of his exhaustion.

Naruto turned to him once again a tad hostile, "hey is today a school day or something? I don't know for how long I was knocked out."

"It was about two days dobe. Today is Saturday," Sasuke mumbled. Naruto glared at Sasuke and abruptly looked back and pulled out his suitcase. He sat on the floor and proceeded to open the suitcase. He immediately took something out. Sasuke gave a grunt as he turned around. The Uzumaki boy was changing clothes and he would not be witness to that.

He heard a lot of rustling and after about five minutes Sasuke was getting very impatient he was about to shout to the boy to hurry up of he would leave without him.

"I'm going to leave without y—," Sasuke started but was cut off.

"Ready!" Naruto shouted in front of his face, "and why do I need to go with you? But then again you _were_ waiting for me while I was changing so this could be,"—Naruto's eyes got wide in horror—, "a dat—." Sasuke had hit him harshly on the head before he could get out the filthy word out, he was not into Shonen Ai.

Naruto grabbed his head in surprise before he started rolling on the ground laughing and now truly believing that his ribs really would split. He sat up with tears of mirth on his eyes. Sasuke noted the way that Naruto's cheeks suddenly became a lively rosy pink.

"Amazing Sasuke! You should see your face! Anyone would think that you really are ga—," another bonk on the head quieted Naruto. He smirked as he got up.

"So were are we going bastard?" Naruto said as they left the graceful Academy building. His arms were carefully positioned on his head. Sasuke looked her over decided that he still looked too much like one of the civilian but that couldn't be helped. He wore a bright long sleeved orange shirt that had an odd black symbol imprinted on it, under a dark brown sleeveless vest, and kaki cargo pants. The clothes were fine but the shoes would definitely give him away, they were the modern track shoes.

"You checking me out Sasuke?" Naruto asked mockingly.

Naruto almost chocked as he heard Sasuke's answer.

"Yes," he said before facing forward again.

"WHAT?" Naruto finally managed to spit out.

"Your clothes. They are those of an outside civilian not a Shinobi," he said then added reluctantly, "but that may work to your advantage since it makes you look inexperienced."

Naruto eyed him warily then smiled, "I'll take that as a complement. But Tenchi bought me these clothes, and as long as they fit is how long I will wear them."

"Whatever dobe," Sasuke said. Then stopped before the Academy gates.

"Before we go on I have to explain something to you."

Naruto let his arms fall to his side and made a motion for to continue.

"There is a reason why were roommates...." he stopped as he saw that Naruto was enthralled watching a particularly bright colored bird. This was going to be a very long day for Sasuke.

**End Chapter Three**

Next Chapter: Why _are _Sasuke and Naruto roommates. Is there a special reason behind it?

So the third chapter is done. Any suggestions would be helpful. At about this point I have decided that what follows will follow. So please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!;


	4. Clarity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_Flashbacks_

----------- Change of scene

Demons Dawn Chapter Four: Clarity 

A cold wind was starting to prevail in the land of the hidden village. The brightly colored red bird was moving from branch to branch singing furiously its cry sharp and fierce. Naruto wondered at the beauty of it. He also wondered why it was still here with winter so near. There was a wild freedom in it, restricted only by the laws of nature. For even something as wild and free as bird must be born, procreate, maybe migrate, and then die. Naruto thought bitterly about this, about the whole lie that birds were the freest creatures in the world.

Sasuke was puzzled at the bitter look in Naruto's eyes, then as quickly as it had come it was gone as the bird flew out of sight. Naruto rocked on the balls of his feet before he turned to Sasuke.

"So what were you saying?" Naruto asked politely, there was a glazed disinterested look in his eyes. But he was listening Sasuke could tell.

"If you ever asked around you could tell that the outside civilians brought from the outside are always paired up with someone from the village. I'm basically your encyclopedia, ask me anything about this village and I will answer what I can. And," there was a pause as Sasuke continued, "do you feel any loyalty to the village of Konoha?" Naruto froze in place, a wicked smile lighted his face.

"Should I?" he asked the smile leaving his face. Sasuke said nothing and did nothing as he saw that Naruto was thinking things over. Different emotions were seen on the blonds face.

He finally spoke up, "I figured something like this was going to happen. This is my home now or at least it will be until I become what I must be, stronger. The contract binds me legally to Konoha and if I ever betrayed it I could be hunted down. I knew that when I signed it I'm just glad that Tenchi-san was so happy that I was recruited that he didn't read all the fine print. So yes I do feel a loyalty to Konoha for making Tenchi-san so happy and proud of me, and because of that it made me happy for a while too. So does that answer your question on my loyalty to Konoha?"

There was something to the way Naruto stood looking so week and defeated with so much sadness to him that it was very hard to believe that he was a constantly grinning boy so full of light and hope. _Our hearts beat as one dobe,_ Sasuke thought as he looked on_, I can feel the great sadness coming from you. Can it possibly be greater then mine? No! I can't go soft I have to be strong!_ But Naruto had touched him in way no one else had done so before.

The light returned to Naruto as he thought about all the wonderful things that could be, Sasuke had to blink at the transformation.

Sasuke nodded and smiled.

"Come on lets go explore your new home. The Hidden Nin Village of Konoha."

-----------

The village was alive with people. Naruto was in a fit of glee as he looked around. The village was full of colors and vendors selling their ware to the ladies and rarely to the men. Groups of giggling girls stood in groups staring at the male passerby's, Naruto frowned at them but they only hissed at him. There were real Shinobi walking around like it was nobodies business that they were carrying shiny weapons that could easily kill any one of them in a seconds notice. But the vendors of this town looked beyond the warrior and into the potential customers, Naruto had to chuckle at that. He wanted to look at all the shiny objects but knew he couldn't because he had no money. Because he couldn't even buy anything he only dare glance and enjoy the walk.

"Hey dobe?" it was Sasuke.

"Huun?" Naruto said absently as he continued to look around, not realizing that he had answered to what now had become his nickname.

"What's wrong with your face?"

"Nothing," Naruto said before he stopped and whirled on Sasuke, "what do you mean what's wrong with my face!?" Sasuke looked sideways as Naruto screamed. The village was loud enough so that Naruto's screams wouldn't be notice too much but of course, as it always was with Naruto, it attracted some attention.

"Those whisker marks...." Sasuke mumbled but Naruto's sharp ear caught it.

"Oh, those," Naruto touched the whisker marks lightly with his hands, he had the most endearing look on his face that the giggling girls actually dared to look twice at him, "oh I don't know I guess their birthmarks or something. I've tried to take them off but it always heals over new as before."

Naruto's eyes dared Sasuke to ask him what he had done to his face that would require healing, but Sasuke said nothing as he walked past him and into the throng of the village. Naruto paused a while before he turned around.

"Hey bastard wait up for me," Naruto shouted as he ran up to Sasuke. Sasuke only hunched up his shoulders and didn't turn around. Naruto caught up with him and fell in perfect rhythm with Sasuke.

------------

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Naruto's head was starting to spin. He had been watching two girls play with a ball, passing it back and forth with a lot of force each time stopping at ten and starting over. The two girls were obviously kunoichi by the way they moved, even the ball was quietly slapped or tossed to the other side. And the holster they had in reach of their hands held sharp kunai's. But they weren't very fast Naruto could tell they weren't as fast as him.

This part of the village was quite deserted by the normal people of Konoha with only obvious Shinobi loitering around, but Naruto also saw that were gathering information on one another seizing up the competition. Naruto found all this very amusing, this was not the city were he had lived at all.

"Usual hang out?" Naruto asked absentmindedly.

"Not mine," Sasuke answered as he moved on beyond the area.

Naruto wanted to look on at the professionals but decided to follow Sasuke instead, there was now a dreamy quality to his eyes as he walked. Sasuke noticed that and wondered what was the deal with that, it loaned a feminine quality to Naruto that made Sasuke almost sick.

"If you will stop looking like a star struck fool will go eat," Sasuke almost growled. Naruto's eyes only went wider and dreamier.

"Ramen?" Naruto asked hopefully. Sasuke nodded hesitantly, and nearly ran into a kunoichi that was giving him the eye, as he saw the dreamy look that disappeared from Naruto's face and was replaced by one of seriousness and someone full of himself.

Sasuke would latter come to regret his offer.

Flashback 

He slipped into the water gratefully even thought it was almost freezing. The lake was a sparkling clear blue. He scrubbed his body fiercely with a rough piece of cloth and settled for wetting his hair as a way of a washing it. But he felt cleaner his face was red from the rough scrubbing of the cloth and so was the rest of his body. The only think he wore were some too small swimming trunks that still fit him well enough.

He swam under and opened his eyes, he could even see here almost as well as anywhere else on the surface. He had to go up for breath and as soon as his head touched the surface and he was able to breath he realized that there was someone there, very near him. He immediately swam under as he sensed danger.

As he saw the surface he turned around and looked up, it was almost like looking through foggy glass. The figure looked down upon him and he instinctively new that the figure had spotted him. He started to doubt himself as he saw the figure turn its head around, as if it had spotted something.

_What could be there?_ the boy wondered as his cerulean eyes saw the figure retreating further and away from his view. Then he understood he knew what was there. _Oh! Crap my supplies!_ Without a second thought for danger he swam up furiously each thrust of his arms getting him closer to his target.

Without thinking he charged his body with chakra so then when he jumped out of the lake, and only getting faster as the waters weight released him.

It was one of those damned Shinobi's. His hair was long and black with a straw hat with the kanji for heart on it, he wore outlandish clothes and a big coat over them. He wore no identifying mark that marked him belonging to any village that the boy new off, and he knew all of them. The man was standing besides the boys' supplies and they were meager, less then he wished he had.

"Get away from my stuff!" the boy shouted and gave the man an angry look.

The man lifted up his head and smiled at the boy, "or what?"

"I'll kill you!" the boy said with as much conviction as he possibly could. But his heart fluttered at the thought of killing someone, and as if the blasted Shinobi knew this he smiled even wider. The boy on the other hand only frowned deeper then before. The Shinobi had left in a puff of smoke.

It wasn't until he was gone that the boy realized how tired he really was, he had released too much chakra and wasted most of it and his ten year old body couldn't take it. He slowly dressed himself in the ragged but clean clothes he had and went to get the nearly dry ones that he had left to dry in the hot afternoon sun. He was thinking of the Shinobi one of the unique people in the world, he wanted to be like them he always had.

He folded the clothes that had been left in the branches and slowly made his way back. He nearly dropped the clothes that he was caring and as he ran toward his backpack he did.

Before him was another backpack new and almost unworn. And as the boy rummaged through it he's eyes grew bigger and bigger. Here was everything that he would ever need for a long while, even medicine to draw poisons! There was a blanket and nutritious if not delicious food. And weapons with which to hunt with. As he got to the bottom of the backpack he found a note.

'Think of it as a loan kid'

The boy smiled and slept the exhaustion away.

_End Flashback_

They were now on the way back to the Academy. And Naruto was drowsy with food he had had.

"Man! That was a good meal," Naruto said with a satisfied smile.

"For you maybe! You ate half of my money," Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto only grinned.

End Chapter Four 

Next Chapter: First day at the Ninja Academy.

So the fourth chapter is done. Any suggestions would be helpful. At about this point I have decided that what follows will follow. So please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!;


	5. The Shinobi School! At Long Last!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

Thoughts

Flashbacks

----------- Change of scene

Before I begin this chapter that in this fanfic Naruto is not as slow as in the anime or manga. And there was a reason he got into the prestigious village of Konoha and that is because (drum roll please) his actually really smart!!!! Now enjoy. (For those of you who are actually reading anyways....) ¯¯;

Demons Dawn Chapter Five: The Shinobi School. At Long Last! 

He wanted to blot out the sun with his hands but he couldn't move his arms. A wave of sleepiness came over him and he surrendered to it, which was way easier then actually lifting his arms. The room was too warm, more then he realized at first and that made him easier to slip back into his dream world.

Right now Sasuke was trying to decide what he should do with the still sleeping Naruto. He got an idea. The dobe must have gotten picked to come to this Academy for a reason, right? Sasuke thought craftily to himself. He took out a kunai. Might as well see what he's made out off.

Sasuke hopped over to the boy, holding the kunai with both hands and made ready to plunge. The force that Sasuke drove it at would have been more then enough to drive it through a skull. But he stopped with an inch of Naruto's falling and rising chest. Sasuke frowned in disappointment and went back to his side of the room. As he turned around to face the bed, there was Naruto looking up at him a huge grin on his face.

"How?" Sasuke asked getting up and going to Naruto.

"There was no murderous intent. And besides why would you kill poor little all me? It's all about logic you know," Naruto said mockingly and jumped out of bed as energetic as a newborn.

Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow as he saw this, he knew that the beating that he had given Naruto would have easily taken at least two weeks to fully recover from. He was begging to wonder just who the hec, or what came thinly to his mind, Naruto really was.

Sasuke looked on as he saw Naruto take out the phony school uniform of tie, shirt, pants, and blazer. He sighed at he was about to say, he would have enjoyed Naruto look the fool.

"Ah, dobe?" Sasuke said, hesitantly.

"Don't call me that," Naruto hissed, then, "what?"

"The school uniform thing was just a rouse. You really don't have to wear it you know," Sasuke pointed and then at himself. He wore the same thing as the day before except with the colors reversed and a sign on the back of the shirt that looked like a circle with a square tail and a red crescent moon on it. "It's just so that the people on the outside think that you people are going to be trained as sissies or something, not warrior Shinobi's." Sasuke was genuinely surprised as he saw Naruto's face go red with anger.

"You mean to tell me that Tenchi-san waited a ton of money for something that I wasn't even going to use! He could have used that money to get a decent bed for once you know! What a dirty trick!" Naruto huffed and puffed in anger.

"You can still wear it if you like, I don't care," Sasuke mentioned, "that is if you want to look like an idiot. Whatever, just do your own thing if you want."

"I'll just wait for you outside to take you to the academy," Sasuke said before walking out of the room in his usual cool manner. Naruto looked at the clothes the clothes then at the door then at the clothes again. He sighed then smiled, if he was going to do this he might as well have fun doing it.

-----------

A dark impatient aurora was starting to take over Sasuke's mood, he had been waiting for a least fifteen minutes. And now they were at least ten minutes late. He was close to pounding and possibly knock the door down when he heard the click of the door as it opened.

He had to blink a bit before he smiled, "nice one dobe. Now you are officially an idiot."

Naruto grinned at the comment, and followed the fast moving Sasuke.

Naruto was wearing the 'uniform' but with class. A black belt neatly held up the black pants, the white shirt was tucked in, the business shoes nicely tied up. The difference to it was that there was a silver chain from one loophole of the pants to another, black armbands on both wrists showed through the rolled up sleeves of the shirt, the white shirt was unbuttoned a bit to show another shirt under it with a decorative black line across it, a silver necklace with a cross it dangled from his neck, there was also a black choker on his neck that didn't look too feminine on Naruto. But he wore black sunglasses proportioned to his face expertly that hid his glittering sapphire eyes. Sasuke knew that it was going to be uncomfortable to fight if he had to.

The sleeping quarters where somewhat removed from the rest of the Academy but they were still the Academy nonetheless, so they had a bit of the way to go.

Sasuke to as to much amuse himself as to get to the Academy faster sped up constantly but subtly. Naruto kept up without a qualm while still looking at the surrounding sights with wonder and awe. Sasuke went on top of roof buildings and trees, which Naruto climbed over with more ease then the rest of the obstacles that Sasuke put in his way.

This guy, he could have easily matched me in speed. But why didn't he? Sasuke's mind thought it over and a blasphemous idea popped into his head. Did he let me win? Sasuke made a half chocking noise that caused Naruto to turn his head around questioningly at him. Sasuke moved his head in a mind your own business kind of way. Naruto shrugged as he faced forward again falling a bit behind as he followed Sasuke as they were near the Academy.

The way that Naruto could tell that the Academy was near was by all the concentrated chakra that the kids did not know how to conceal very well. He sped up on Sasuke, as he caught sight of the Academy and gave a triumphant little cry of joy. Sasuke was startled by the sudden burst of speed as he struggled a bit to catch up. Naruto seemed so relaxed now he noted, maybe that was the key to his strength.

Naruto landed at the front doors like a cat soft footed and sure, Sasuke lifted some dust as he landed but not much. He frowned at the way Naruto had landed, with his hands in his pockets and looking full of himself as the first time he had met him.

Suddenly Naruto's composure broke and he turned his head around nervously.

"Hey, um Sasuke?" Naruto began. Sasuke was surprised at hearing his name uttered for the first time since they met. "Think you can go in first? Please?"

"Um, yea sure," Sasuke paused and then continued, "sure Naruto." The name tasted odd on his tongue, Naruto looked at him.

"Don't think this makes us friends Uchiha bastard," Naruto said but Sasuke saw the hint of a smile on his face. He waved away the comment without a response and pushed open the door.

---------

The brown haired man had expected his new student today, an Uzumaki Naruto. He shivered slightly at the name. He was the boy that carried the demon fox, he was the vessel. But few remembered, but bad news had a way of getting with people. He continued class after a delay of five minutes, as he noted with some interest that the Uchiha kid was also missing. He quieted all the Cadets down and started the class.

He groaned as he watched another failure at trying to effectively and completely or at least passably hiding ones chakra, but then again maybe he was expecting too much. He was so intent on the students that he failed to notice the late arrivals.

Naruto seeing that the teacher wasn't even paying attention started to turn his head around everywhere in fascination. The classroom was huge and raised up, not all what he was use to and it looked very old with the chipped tables. He stood patiently off to the side with Sasuke, he cast an evil look at Sasuke but otherwise ignored him.

As he looked on at the attempts of the of the Cadets he saw how truly pathetic they were. He got an idea as he looked on at the students, he started to subtly hide his chakra. If he did it too fast the teacher would more then likely notice, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him but Naruto pointedly ignored him.

What impressed Sasuke was that he did all this in a natural pose but with a distant look in his eyes. Then Sasuke was impressed by the way Naruto completely hid his chakra without a hint that he was there. Had anyone with the highest training tried to sense around they would have sensed perhaps a bird or a mouse but the Cadets and the teacher sensed absolutely nothing.

Without a movement and only leaving behind a puff of smoke that the teacher finally noticed Naruto was gone. Sasuke was angry as he looked around and only because he had the foggiest idea of were Naruto was he found him. Directly behind the teacher.

"Hey what the—," the teacher began. The teacher turned around to find a smiling blond.

Sasuke groaned as he saw what exactly Naruto had done.

Across the teachers back was a tag. It read a slight obscenity not worth putting down into words. The teacher took it off with a bit of trouble read the thing to himself and crumbled it up. Sasuke could swear that Naruto looked a lot more innocent even with the glasses on to stop the glittery eye thing that was starting to creep him out.

The teacher however almost fell for it, almost.

"Who are you?" he asked his hands on his hips.

"Uzumaki Naruto, sir," Naruto spoke quietly and in respectful tone. Sasuke almost believed him as Naruto took on a mournful and serious air, this kid had talent he had to admit to himself.

"First of all I want you to explain why you did that," the teacher said his voice was properly stern.

At a moments notice Naruto snapped off his glasses and grinned his usual mischievous smile. Even the teacher was startled at the sudden change as well. His eyes were full of that lively icy fire that Sasuke had unconsciously by now come to expect. He struck a conceited pose without thought and looked up to the teacher.

"First of all it was all just innocent fun. But kind of stupid of you, if I may say so myself sir, to not notice the tag it could have been an exploding one. You took a really big chance there you know. Are you sure you're a teacher?" Naruto spoke fast and without a pause of breath.

The teacher smiled then stopped as he looked on at the blonds face. The eyes had become cold and calculating as he looked on at his fellow classmates. The teacher could see it in the blonde's eyes that they would not be a challenge Naruto, or at least he thought so. As Naruto's eyes fell on the teacher he smiled again in pure delight.

"You must be Iruka-sensei, right?" Naruto spoke putting his glasses back on.

"Yes. And Naruto don't ever do that again this is the kind of stuff that can get you expelled. Specially if you are an outsider to this village," Iruka spoke blandly. Naruto froze at the mention of the word outsider.

"There are so many meaning to the word outsider aren't there, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto spoke in a slightly bitter tone but otherwise a simple statement.

Iruka was silent and the sudden silence brought him to the fact that he had students to teach, but for now he wanted to test this Uzumaki kid.

"Oh and sir? The Uchiha guy is late because of me," Naruto spoke giving Sasuke a venomous glance over hunched shoulders. Iruka thought, maybe this wasn't going to be the best thing to do with Naruto and Sasuke. More then likely this kid Naruto will drive the Uchiha prodigy insane before Sasuke's term with Naruto is up.

Sasuke shrugged if off and went to take a seat. At that the whole class lost interest in Naruto and followed him to take their own seats, they knew that Iruka would like to test the newbie.

No one watched with more interest then Sasuke.

End Chapter Five 

Next Chapter: How will Naruto place?

So the fifth chapter is done. Any suggestions would be helpful. At about this point I have decided that what follows will follow. So please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!;


	6. Naruto Knows Best

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_Flashbacks_

----------- Change of scene

My first review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!! Thank-you so much!!!!!!! But now I worry about disappointment... Oh well! On with the story.

Demons Dawn Chapter Six: Naruto Knows Best. 

Suddenly the room became unbearably hot and uncomfortable for the blond blue-eyed boy. The room was dead silent as they watched the outsider with little interest. He was no more then a beginner in from the outside of Konoha, that just happened to know how to hide his chakra very well but nothing more. The outsiders weren't supposed to know so much.

To Sasuke's critical eye he saw that Naruto was becoming agitated and his chakra was off now. Now that he thought about it Naruto had done well up to the point that the other boys had come to watch the fight and watched him with as much a critical eye as Sasuke was doing now. But before he had been relaxed and cool.

"All right Uzumaki can you tell me what you know?" Iruka asked silent, truly wondering what the fox vessel knew. Naruto relaxed slightly.

"I know practically know all the history of Konoha," then offhandedly Naruto added, "that you chose to release anyways. But from what I have been able to piece together this village meddles a lot in the politics of the normal world." Iruka was slightly impressed.

"Shinobi techniques?" Iruka asked not expecting much.

"All the basics and maybe more," Naruto let the comment hang in the air.

"Show me," Iruka said. Naruto's confident smile was wiped off. Iruka began to wonder if it was because Naruto did not really know any of the techniques, most of the outsiders didn't. He was surprised when Naruto stood up straighter and put his legs together lifting his arms slowly.

"Any particular technique?" there was an edge to Naruto's voice. Now all the students were watching with some amusement at the boys' antics, he was pretending to know the seals.

"Kagebunshin," Iruka said firmly. Naruto blinked behind his glasses, _this is going to be fun._

"Are you sure?" Naruto said. When Iruka nodded. Naruto shrugged he had given enough warning to the unsuspecting teacher.

He began the seals fast quick and precise without a moment's hesitation.

"NINJA CENTERFOLD (Sexy no Jutsu)!

All Sasuke could do was put his head in his hands and wonder why him?

----------

Naruto sat on the table looking at the teacher, he was awaiting his punishment. Doing the whole naked girl thing that resulted in his teacher getting a nosebleed had turned out not to be a very good idea to do on his first day.

Naruto lazily swung his legs as he waited his judgment. Inside he was wondering if he was going to get expelled for this, it wouldn't be the first time.

Outside Iruka was speaking to Sasuke.

"You do know that his behavior will fall on your head, right?" Iruka was serious, wondering why the Uchiha prodigy had even bothered to become a border at the school _and_ even volunteered to have a roommate. He looked on at Sasuke's impassive face.

"Yes I know," he said not looking at Iruka.

"Then talk to him about it," Iruka said. At that Sasuke turned to the teacher and gave him a mocking smile.

"I doubt he would listen," the cold look returned to Sasuke's face.

"I still haven't tested him properly, I have to go back in and give him a warning," Iruka said and turned around. A slight shuffled told him to turn around.

"Iruka-sensei I have an idea that would help you test him better then asking to show you things," Sasuke spoke up, his voice devoid of emotion.

"That is?"

"Let him fight me," Iruka was about to interrupt when Sasuke rushed on, "I've been watching him. He's good, more then an outsider has a right to be. But every time he gets nervous he tends to squander his chakra and becomes rather clumsy. The way that he hid his chakra from you and managed to put the tag on was amazing for someone like him, he was cool calm and collected because he wasn't being watched. Besides I think that he is smarter then he acts, but still just as loud mouthed."

"All right Sasuke, I'll let you spar with him," after a second thought Iruka said, "no severe blood letting. Other then that it's free for all, and I will be watching."

Sasuke nodded as a wicked grin lit his handsome face.

----------

Naruto was watching Sasuke with a mix of emotions. Excitement being the reigning emotion. Now he was going to show the Uchiha what Tenchi-sensei made out of him, he would make his beloved sensei proud. And now there were no one around to make him nervous.

They were at the Ninja training ground were Sasuke had showed Naruto were most of the Shinobi hung out to check out the competition.

"All right Uchiha bastard I'll show you what my sensei taught me, and maybe more," Naruto smiled and waited for Sasuke's response. It came in the form of Sasuke rushing in much like Naruto had done the first time. Naruto rushed at him with narrowed eyes, he threw something at the moving Sasuke. As the chakra charged stone touched Sasuke he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto ducked as he felt a feint presence behind him.

The rush of air above him was Sasuke's kick aimed squarely at his mid-riff. Naruto swung his leg in an awkward positioned kick, it was too slow and Sasuke jumped up in the air. Rather high up too.

Naruto immediately got up and watched him with a calculating look, the only warning to this was the set of his mouth and the tilt of his head. He took the chain from his pants and latched something on it that was too fast for Sasuke to catch.

"Big mistake Uchiha. In the air, unless you can fly, you can't dodge," Naruto said his voice cold with only a hint of his usual light energy. Naruto snapped on the chain to one of the wristbands and snapped his wrist up. The chain had a sharp kunai attached to it, it flew straight at Sasuke, then at the last moment Naruto snapped his wrist and the kunai with chain came back to him.

Sasuke cursed slightly as his feet touched the ground. How could he have not realized that the chain was longer then it had first appeared? Perhaps it had been genjutsu, the jutsu and the mind. And the glasses now that he noticed would hide Naruto's eyes but mostly hide to were he was looking. The eyes were after all often betrayed the unborn thoughts of people. He had to give Naruto credit especially after he had doubted the boy because of the way dressed.

"Have enough Sasuke?" Naruto said and grinned that smile Sasuke was beginning to associate with Naruto.

"No way Naruto," Sasuke said and took out a kunai putting himself in a fighting pose. Naruto pocketed the kunai with chain and took of the glasses and placed those in his pocket as well. His sapphire blue eyes held a dangerous cold light, Sasuke shuddered at he saw. He had seen that light only very few times in his life, one being at the worst event of his life.

Naruto ran a hand thru his spiky hair and looked to the side. Against Sasuke's better judgment he too looked were Naruto was looking. It was the red bird that Naruto had sighted before.

It looked torn and rather ugly now without the bright red plumage neatly in place. It would die soon if it didn't migrate.

Sasuke flicked his eye back to Naruto. He threw the kunai at the serene looking Naruto.

At the last moment, and perhaps a second too late he realized that it was nothing more then a clone.

"Now have you had enough Uchiha?" Naruto whispered softly in Sasuke's ear. Naruto held no kunai to his throat, rather it was the black chocker transformed strangling tool. It too had been longer been longer then it appeared this time Naruto had wrapped it around his neck at least three times, the black color had helped blend it in case someone noticed its potential.

The ribbon was wound tightly around Naruto's hand and starting to tighten around Sasuke's neck. Even then Sasuke said nothing and did nothing. Naruto was in such a position that any move he made could be rendered useless.

Suddenly Naruto took a kunai out of nowhere and threw it near Sasuke's ear. Sasuke did not move and the kunai flew past his ear and whistled to a nearby bush.

"You missed dobe," Sasuke said a wicked grin on his face.

"No I didn't," Naruto said. And at that same moment Iruka jumped out.

Naruto gave him a look and sighed in exasperation. Iruka had caught the kunai neatly in his hand. At that moment Naruto pushed Sasuke away from him.

"All you had to do was ask," Naruto said as he smiled.

"For how long were you aware of me?" Iruka asked truly curios. Naruto only smiled at the teacher but did not answer. Sasuke was still tense because he had almost lost and the jabbering of the two fools was not helping his mood. "Come back to the Academy tomorrow, you are worthy as a Cadet." Naruto smiled wide causing his eyes to close slightly.

"Come on Naruto lets go. It's almost curfew at the Academy dorms. We should leave," Sasuke said as tucked in his kunai and disgustedly started to walk away.

"Hey Uchiha bastard wait for me," Naruto whined and started to walk after him.

Iruka was left stunned. The last time that someone had dared insult Sasuke with the hard truth he had ended up in the infirmary for two weeks. And now was a little runt of a kid getting away with it without any consequence. The Naruto kid was indeed quite interesting.

End Chapter Six 

Next Chapter: How (sort of) Naruto was chosen to go to Konoha.

So the sixth chapter is done. I had to go back and change the ninja levels, apparently I mistook cadets for Gunin, which have already graduated from the Academy. My bad. Any suggestions would be helpful. So please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!;


	7. The Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

Thoughts

Flashbacks

----------- Change of scene

Tenchi means angel. So that's more of a nickname then an actual name for Naruto's guardian. On with the chapter!!!!

Demons Dawn Chapter Seven: The Choice 

The sun was setting making everything seem like it was on fire. The wind was getting cooler as it started to blow. It playfully lifted and ruffled Naruto's hair, he closed his eyes to enjoy the pure beauty of it all. It settled his pounding hear, he had almost beaten Sasuke except he had sensed Iruka sensei and couldn't help but show off a little.

_Flashback_

The sun had wilted even the more resilient of weeds. It was a world of cold gray steel and blistering asphalt. The people went on their way, unsuspecting minds oblivious to everything but themselves and their discomforts. Some cursed the sun for the heat that that made their shirts stick to their backs, but as much as they talked and complained about the weather they could do nothing about it....

A boy sat at his desk in a pleasantly cool classroom. All around him kids were scribbling away in silence, their faces close to the papers. The teacher was away in her own little world reading a book. The only movement that away that she was alive was the way her eyes moved and the way her chest rose in quiet regular breathing.

The sapphire-eyed boy quietly lay down his pencil and laid his head on his arms. He liked the quiet and without realizing he toned out the soft scratch of pencils. He liked finally being able to go to school, and show everyone what he could do despite his previous _situation_.

He had learned to read and write from an old lady in exchange for living with her until she died. He had agreed out of eagerness his eagerness to learn, and had spent the best year of his nine year old life with her. Then she died in the night. And before anyone had time to suspect the little blond boy that had lived with her for a year he left taking only what he needed. He had come to love the old lady and had stayed on for her sake, even thought he had long ago learned his lessons.

In the end she had served her purpose, to educate him. Even he recognized that, but with a softer edge to it.

The boy snapped back to reality with a cruel jolt. He had heard his name. The teacher had looked to the announcer with some interest and then she looked back at the boy.

"Go to the office, and take your things. You can finish the test later," she said her voice soft and quiet, making it hard to hear her.

"Oh. Um I'm already done," the boy said as he swung his book bag over his shoulder and grabbed the sheet of paper and pencil off the desk. The teacher raised an elegant eyebrow over glasses that were too big for her round face.

He had set the paper down at the teacher's desk and exited the classroom. She picked up the paper, the lines printed neatly across it. She read his answers and smiled. She rarely smiled.

"Return to work class," she said quietly and picked up her book once more. Immediately the only sound herd was the scratching of pencils on paper.

-----------

His palms were wet and he rubbed them furiously on his gray cargo pants. He straightened out his white T-shirt that was worn thin but was yet to become translucent. He checked that his shoes were tied and since they were he entered into the office.

A high cultured voice without any accent greeted him.

"Take a seat," the man said. He did so while looking to his left. His beloved sensei was there. His jet black hair was neatly done and he looked sophisticated almost even with the cold look toward the man behind the desk. But even he could not, or rather would not, hide the lines on his cheeks seeming to run from the inside of his eyes and on his cheeks. A cold fear gripped him, was he in trouble again?

The man read from a long list of his infractions. Mostly fights, the boy hung his head even thought he had only been defending himself. His sensei and guardian was quiet nodding only at the appropriate times. Then the man turned to the boy's academic records, and only then did the man smile.

"He has perfect grades. A perfect attendance in fact," the man had trailed of deliberately.

"Tell me quickly. I have better things to do then waste my time in talking to you," his guardians voice was cold and cruel. The slightly pudgy man flinched. The boy turned to his guardian, he had never heard him use such voice before. Not with him at least.

"Naruto has been nominated to go to Konoha, as a peace a sort offering. The best of our academic students are sent there, permanently. But they are greatly honored," the man said.

"You mean that you just want him out of you way. I understand," his guardian said. He turned questioningly to the boy. He knew what the boy, he knew the answer before it could have had the chance to pass the boys lips.

He nodded at his guardian. His fate was sealed. They all knew that he had been chosen because of a freak accident that had made him loose control, reveling to the public his true power and potential.

"He will go. To learn not as a peace offering. He will become a Shinobi."

_End Flashback_

It was a moment before Naruto suddenly realized that Sasuke was glaring at him.

"What!?" he nearly screamed.

"Where you acting like an idiot, and only pretending to have lost to me?" Sasuke said quietly his cheeks tinting a pretty pink. Naruto froze in place he was quivering slightly.

"Bah! Ha! Ha! Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto burst out laughing clutching his stomach. "The great Uchiha—ha—is actually saying that I could— ha, ha—be better then him? What a great honor!" Sasuke gave him venomous glare and turned his head to the side. After that Naruto had, what seemed to most passerby's, a pasted smile that could have illuminated a room. He had his hands in his pockets and was whistling happily. His eyes slightly closed he steered around people looking like a fool as they made his way back to the schoolrooms.

Sasuke was startled out of black mood as he heard Naruto speak.

"Your good Uchiha. But not as good as Tenchi-san," Naruto continued to speak without noticing that Sasuke was about to open his mouth to shut him up. "No I wasn't pretending to be an idiot and I would never let you win. But can you imagine having to hide your abilities for so long that when the times comes to show them that you are rendered almost useless because in order to survive in the outside world you to breed an instinctive fear. They would sooner see me dead then allow me to develop my abilities." Naruto's heart was pounding, he had never told anyone that other then Tenchi.

Sasuke was silent, thinking it over.

"I think I understand," Sasuke said in his usual manner, saving Naruto the embarrassment of having bared part of his heart and soul to an almost perfect stranger.

-------------

Naruto fell in bed as soon as he had changed into the light blue nightclothes that he had been given because of the hospital. He took off the bandages and laid them on a neat pile by his bedside. The skin was smooth and unbroken without any bruises left. Even his arm had healed exceptionally well with only a scab left, but even that would be gone soon. He pushed the covers over his head and slept a deep dreamless sleep.

His roommate was another matter entirely his eyes were wide and awake. He was thinking of the blond besides him. He was thinking of what he had said. Had he truly understood? The question went unanswered as sleep stole over him.

End Chapter Seven 

Next Chapter: Naruto as an official Cadet. Introducing a new character (sort of)! (not sure how excited about this one so it only gets one!.)

So chapter Seven is done. It was kind of short but I needed to get some background on Naruto on how he got to Konoha in the first place. Any suggestions would be helpful. So please review!!! ;


	8. Bloom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

Thoughts 

_-Flashbacks-_

----------- Change of scene

Demons Dawn Chapter Eight: Bloom 

The sun filtered thru her widow and onto her eyes. She groaned as she realized that it was time to get up. The room was slightly chilly as she tossed off the warm and comfortable covers. Her room was neat and devoid of personality except for a beautiful painting of flowers and on a much closer inspection a beautiful Shinobi with odd pink hair hidden in and among the flowers.

She stretched her arms and legs sleepily. She was especially slow today. She had studied all last night for the written test that would be on today. She made her bed neatly but still in a hurry.

She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned slightly. Her hair was very pretty bubblegum pink but that she saw as sometimes rather awful, her dark hade eyes were momentarily closed from exhaustion. She was pretty if not beautiful. That was Haruno Sakura a female Shinobi, a kunoichi.

Sakura pinned her hair to the back and left her long bangs fall to the side of her face. She decided against makeup, besides her mother would bust her for it if she dared to wear that stuff in public. She put on her sandals, decided on some short black shorts and a small and a small sleeveless black shirt with her usual insignia over on her back, and a modest black mesh shirt over it. She looker herself over and almost cursed herself as she saw that she had almost forgotten her shuriken pouch, some kunoichi she was turning out to be.

Everything done she rushed out contented with her own flightily mind. She wasn't late, she never was in fact. She merely liked to take a detour once in a while to one of her favorite places in Konoha.

---------

The field was strung with beautiful violet and blood red flowers on a mass of green. Hardly anyone came here and Sakura was grateful for that. It was true that soon the flowers would freeze over and due and the autumn leaves would cover them, but hey would also be reborn soon enough.

She was loath to leave the place, but before she left she took one of the smallest of flowers that looked a deep violet that it was almost black. She placed it carefully in her hair.

She ducked instinctively as soon as she heard voices. Male voices. This was not what she wanted, this was her place! They had no right to come here!

She was too close for comfort and she could here them well. But they had probably already noticed her, she was after all dressed in black with pink hair among a field of red, violet, and green. Sakura carefully thought all this over.

_What if they find me here, on the ground?! God! I'll look like an idiot! _She thought, as she was about to get up. Thinking about it she only pressed herself closer to the ground, since she had heard nothing to indicate she was there. Not even the flow of conversation was interrupted.

She thought she recognized one of the voices, but only vaguely. The other voice she immediately recognized as Sasuke, one of the surliest guys she knew! She didn't like him much and couldn't quite understand his fan girls, she just didn't get it at all and in her opinion they needed to get over him quick and fast.

As she dared to peek up above the flowers she saw who it was for sure. It was definitely Sasuke and the outsider, she wasn't sure of his name. She lowered her head as the fear of being discovered overtook her curiosity. Her ears perked up as she heard them taking. It was the blond who spoke first.

"It wasn't my fault!?"

"You idiot! Were at least a mile off!" that definitely had to be Sasuke.

"How was I to know!?"

"Did even think to ask?"

"Would you have bothered to tell me!?"

Silence, then. "No."

Silence. "Well at least your honest."

"Whatever."

Slightly timidly. "What do we do now?"

"Get to school."

Sarcastically. "No kidding."

"Stop talking and let's go."

"Race ya?" There was a definite silence.

"So you can loose us again? I don't think so dimwit! Or do you know the exact direction of the school? Damn you lost even me and I've lived here for ever!" Sakura was listening to all this with some interest. But it was starting to get late. Suddenly she felt something on her leg, very cold and slimy.

She looked apprehensively on it. On her leg was a greenish gray slug, a colorless shell on its back its eyes toward her. She tried to hold it in. She couldn't take it.

"AIYEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" She screamed and screamed until suddenly the slimy coolness just slipped off her leg. She hadn't realized that she had stood up.

The two boys were looking at her, one with something like disgust on his look and the other surprised amusement. Her face was flushed crimson as the two stared on at her. The one with the blond hair made move toward her, Sakura shuffled slightly in her place.

"Hey watch it," the blond on said. She froze in place.

He was heading in toward her. He bent down and picked something up, walking a bit way more placed something on the floor. Looking down Sakura saw that the slug was gone. _Eiweeeeeeeee._

"Lets go Naruto, were late already," Sasuke said gruffly.

"Alright lets go," Naruto said as he made his way back to Sasuke's side. Sakura spoke up.

"Hey. Um. I know a shortcut," Sakura said shyly.

"Really!? Can you show us?" Naruto said excitedly.

"Sure," Sakura said her arms to her chest shyly. Thought she had a feeling that Sasuke didn't want her near him or Naruto.

-----------

The boys were much faster than her, she felt the difference painfully as they sometimes got ahead of her unintentionally. There were no words between them as they traveled.

As soon as they spotted the Academy Sasuke burst ahead of her and almost out of sight. Sakura let out a little breath, it figured that Sasuke would leave her so soon. Naruto was probably going to leave her as well. As she jumped especially high over the building a shadow was there right opposite her. It was the outsider, Naruto.

"It fell off when you jumped," he said before he fell to the ground and continued running on. Sasuke slowed down for him and they continued to head in the direction of the school.

Naruto had thrown an object in the air. She reflexively extended her hands to catch it. Which made for a rough landing without being able to keep her balance.

She opened her hands slowly. Could it be the slug? She smiled as she saw what it was. It was then flower she had picked up from the field, slightly bruised now. She hugged it to her chest, smiling slightly.

_What am I doing!?_ She thought suddenly as she dropped the now crushed flower and made her way to the Academy without a second look back. She didn't notice a stranger pick it up and tuck it into the many folds of a robe.

End Chapter Eight 

**Next Chapter:??? I am so brain dead right now.**

Chapter Eight is done, thought I am beginning to doubt anyone reads. Maybe it's the summary? But more then likely it's me... Maybe it's too soon to tell how bad the story is. I am so depressed right now (_cries silently in the corner_). Oh well (_grins_). Any suggestions would be helpful. So please review!!!


	9. Beloved Tenchisan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

Thoughts 

_-Flashback-_

-----------Change of scene

Chapter Nine: Beloved Tenchi-San... 

The sky had an icy look to it that day augmented by the moon and clouds, it was just that kind of night. The lights were still on in dorm room number eleven even at twelve o'clock.

Sasuke couldn't help but look at Naruto as the boy hunched himself over scrolls he had to study. He wore a thin cotton shirt that was nearly worn to transparency, gray pants worn thin at the knees and looked ready to rip and the bottom backs were frayed from use. Naruto's shoulder blades poked painfully from the shirt, the thinness outlining his body. Sasuke knew malnutrition when he saw it.

Naruto was more then aware of Sasuke's searching stare. He gritted his teeth together and ignored Sasuke. He knew the way it was when people saw him in his poor mans clothes, it was as if they knew that he wasn't quite like them. It was as if they knew about his past, his damn past! He wished that he could erase it, but thinking about it better what kind of person would he have then become?

After a moment Naruto immersed himself in the scrolls but even then after a while he wasn't seeing them anymore....

_-Flashback-_

It had been days since he had eaten, he had been lucky to find a running stream to drink from. But things had gone from bad to worse since he had eaten a poisoned plant. He had lost all of his breakfast and an attempted lunch. Then he had simply quit eating, he was not one to enjoy vomiting.

So when he saw the tiny little village in Nami No Kuni (Land of the Waves) he was overjoyed. However as soon as he entered the village he frowned as he saw the people here weren't better off then him. Buying something was out of the question, he had no money to speak off. The only logical course would be to steal. He hated the very idea of it, but when you have to survive you suddenly find that were things use to be black and white are now a varying degrees of gray.

He was no better dressed then the rest of the people he noticed, so blending in would be no problem. He hid supplies expertly, years of theft, mostly on the parts of others, had taught him the perfect places for 'storage.'

He went into town again, just another homeless eleven-year-old kid. He wondered the streets never turning his head to glance at anything, his head always straight ahead. His peripheral vision however caught every detail that he needed.

As he started his plan he felt the adrenalin pump through his body. A guilty stole over him that it did, he didn't want to feel like a thief, but he was grateful for the strength it leant him. As always a steely calm stole over him, better alive and guilty then dead with a clean a clean conscience.

A girl was selling a meager amount of food and already half of it looked spoiled. His eyes scanned it all with a passing glance, he knew what to take. The girl looked about his age, long black hair and amazing big brown eyes the color of honey. She looked up to him, he almost lost his composure as he saw those half dead eyes. His plan went out the window then.

"Hi," he said sounding shy. The girl said nothing as she once again cast down her eyes. "Oh. O.k. then." Even then the girl said nothing.

"How much do they cost?" he tried again. She only waved her hand to the side in an obvious direction. She had waved to the sign that clearly said the price. That had been a foolish mistake on his part, that he understood. He dug in his pockets and took something out. At the motion he felt her tense and her eyes narrowed down on his hands.

So she wasn't naïve after all, she was still half alive.

"How much can I get for this?" It was no more then a trinket, worthless. A worthless chunk of wood in fact.

The circle it made was nearly perfect, it was a good inch and a half across and half a centimeter thick. The edges and center were worn smooth thought some parts of it remained rough, it had a circle carved into it almost touching the edges, and at the top there was neatly placed hole on it, but what drew the girls attention was what was carved lovingly in the center, it was the kanji for dream.

Her eyes came alive suddenly, she reached her hand out and then immediately pulled it back. But her eyes held a longing for it that made her heart ache.

"It is too precious in such a land as this," she said once again letting her eyes drop. "It has been for a long time, since Gato came."

"Never mind. Just take it," he said and let the wooden medallion drop on the table. He turned around and suddenly feeling feint and without energy, he staggered a bit. The adrenalin was gone and all he had to go on how was his will.

"Wait!" the girl said. He turned around slowly his eyes half closed in suspicion. She held up a bag, nearly bursting with the choosiest of food. He smiled and took it, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. When he pulled back he saw a light pretty pink blush on he cheeks. "Go before my father notices that some of his merchandise are gone."

Her honey brown eyes met his own sapphire blue ones.

Unfortunately the warning had come too late for the boy.

------------

They had ignored the girl's screams to leave the boy alone and her explanations that he had not stolen the food, but they ignore her pointedly. The crowd was bloodthirsty, and it wished to put all its misery on the homeless boy, something tangible, something they could hurt. This was a mobs mentality. The girl had become listless as crowds swept past her and her eyes were once more half dead.

They would see to it that the thief was whipped.

The first blow did not pierce the skin but the second one would. Some people watched with crazed amusement but few with disgust on their faces, fear made them stay put and watch on in horror unable to anything. His blood stained his white shirt red. He knew as surely as the sun shone that if this did not stop soon that he would die. He cried bitter tears, it wasn't because of the pain, he had long ago blocked that out. It was because of the humiliation, being flogged in public, clutching a dammed bag! After all he had been through, to die at the hand of a mob was a humiliation that he couldn't stand! Not even being able to defend himself!

He felt the anger rising, eating his insides away.

Something spoke to him, quite literally, then and the anger disappeared in his surprise. The whispers died away suddenly.

In his surprise over the whispering he hadn't noticed the man that had been flogging him fall down besides him, dead with a shuriken neatly in his throat. He jumped up letting the bag go. The crowd immediately dispersed with screams and shouts.

"Shinobi! A Shinobi!" they screamed and shouted incoherently. The boy looked around everywhere in a panic among the chaos, he spotted the girl and was gone just as suddenly as he had spotted her. Probably grabbed by someone to safety. What the boy saw now however made him shudder slightly. In the very exact same spot that she had been there was now a man.

He had raven black hair some of it falling on his forehead, he had dark black blue clothes and a cloak that partly hid his face, and on his forehead he wore the hitai-ate leaf headband of Konohagakure with a deep gash running horizontally across it. But the boy only saw his eyes, eyes that burned like hellfire, eyes red as blood eyes decorated with signs.

The man extended his hand toward the boy. The boy took one step at a time ignoring the splitting pain on his back and somehow miraculously avoiding the running crowd. By the time he got to him the place was deserted. This man has saved him, this man....

"Tenchi..." was the first word that passed the boys lips. The man smiled at that. He liked that. Angel....

_-End Flashback-_

Naruto rolled up the scrolls carefully. What was the use of studying if he couldn't focus? A waste of time that's what. That night he dreamt of those hellfire filled eyes.

End Chapter Nine 

**Next Chapter: Another outsider?!!!!!!!!!! (this one is my own characters (OO)**

Chapter Nine is done. Now there is now doubt now who Tenchi is. This is the year that Gato took over the Land of Waves for a while, a year before the whole Zabuza and Haku thing just in case you are wondering, if you are indeed reading. So please review!!!


	10. Tsubasa, the Lovely Wing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_-Flashback-_

----------- Change of scene

Demons Dawn Chapter Ten: Tsubasa, The Lovely Wing 

She looked around the room and found that she hated it as much as she had the night before. It was a beautiful room there was no doubt about that with beautiful painting on scrolls some done by the Third Hokage himself. _What's the use of living in a room I don't like? _She thought to herself evilly. Now she would take care of that soon enough...

-------------

"Now that is _much _better," she said, as she looked around the room more then happy with the results. There was a knock at the door. She only looked over at it with narrow eyes and slightly hunched shoulders. There was a harsher knock. She straightened herself and put on a regal posture.

She opened the doors and stepped back lightly.

A man stepped up into the room then stopped mid stride, his mouth slightly opened. Few things could have prepared him for this, very few.

Everything that could possibly be torn into shreds was, the beautifully embroidered bedcovers were of the bed and torn into fine long strips all surprisingly even, the paintings by the Third were neatly torn diagonally and still hanging, the finely carved chairs and table were smashed to resemble common firewood, the expensive carpet had long gashes running across it to match the design, all in all it had a very calculated, almost artistic look to it. Hardly anything had survived the onslaught.

Looking closer however the man noticed that something had indeed survived. It was a medium size picture of a very pretty is not beautiful woman, she looked ready to laugh even thought trying to keep a very serious front. This had to be the girl's mother.

"What happened Tsubasa?" He asked the girl wary of her response. He studied her appearance with great scrutiny. She looked much like the woman in the picture except for a more delicate beauty. Tsubasa had soft brown-black hair that only touched the nape of her neck on the back but the hair gradually grew to her collarbone in the front, some of it curled toward her lightly tanned face, her uneven bangs covered perfectly arched eyebrows and part of her heavily lined eyes, she wasn't very tall but the way she carried herself added inches, her eyes where blank with nothing but a dark iris.

Tsubasa shrugged,"I don't know Hyuga-sama. It was like this when I got here." She could have fooled the angels themselves, but she didn't fool Hiashi.

"I see," he spoke quietly in a dangerous low level.

She narrowed her eyes in a defiance of his tone. Sparks practically flew between them. She touched her hair and looked pointedly at him, almost accusingly. He would have laughed then except for the dangerous glint in her eye.

"You made them take off the dye and my contacts, why?" she asked her voice ice cold. Her hair had been an interesting array of black, blond, and orange along with her natural hair and she had worn deep green-blue contacts lens. Tsubasa had been submissive at, but as her familiarity with all things Hyuga and Byakugan grew so did her bitterness and confidence. She showed it in the very was she dressed, a black coat too big for her, white short with a mesh underneath, but most noticeably part of the ensemble was the cut up plate of the headband of the Village Hidden in the Mist that had the worn out signs on a thick silver necklace wound around her neck, it almost resembled a snake ready to strike.

"You know very well why. Don't play the fool Tsubasa," the girl was visibly shaking with anger at his words. "Come back by sunset, well have another room ready for you."

"Thank you," Tsubasa said thru gritted teeth.

----------

Out of habit Tsubasa put on her dark glasses, she always had when she didn't put on her 'artificial eyes' as her mother had often referred to the contacts. But her mother had never said no to them, she had been a missing Ninja for a long while and understood caution and they would be looking for a woman with a child with white eyes, and her daughter had suffered for it. But Tsubasa never resented her mother's caution all through out the years.

She was a bit spooked by all the people and all the Ninja's she saw, her mother had breed into her a fear of Shinobi. But her mother had also taught her to be strong and she walked on with a steely resolution and buried her fear and buried it deep.

When she found that too many people searched out her eyes and looked on at her as if she was a specimen she decided that the ground, with interesting colors made by litter, made a very interesting thing to study. So when suddenly she found a totally litter free ground she was startled into looking up. She was now in a deep forest with patches of clearing here and there.

She felt tired and worn out all of a sudden. She climbed up the tree and fell asleep in such a way that she had no chance of falling, unless someone pushed her.

_-Flashback-_

"Hey mom look what got in the mail!" a girl said as she jumped into her mothers arms even thought she was already too big for that sort of thing, twelve in fact. Her mother smiled and patted her hair and carefully disengaging herself from her daughter.

It was a letter sealed with just more then wax. She made a couple of signs over it and then opened the letter. The frown became deep as she read the letter, but in the end it cleared.

"So what is it mom!?" The girl said excitedly.

"This is a letter that would except you into Konoha," her mother said, her voice sweet and low. The girl had always loved her mothers' voice. But now her face fell into a frown similar to her mothers.

"But mom you know I can't go. I mean who's going to take care of you? And my place is here with you," she said firmly. Her mother looked on at her with an appraising eye. She had been taking care of her mother since she had been poisoned on one of her missions, they both knew that she wouldn't last long but none dared voice it. An unspoken agreement had gone between the two not to go to the hospital for that would surely mean discovery and surely death for both. Stealing the cure was out of the question for they did not know what was killing her.

"We both know Tsubasa that...." she had trailed off deliberately.

"But mother...." she began. Her mother had opened her arms the girl looked on confused at her.

"Come here Tsubasa my lovely wing," she said. And the girl went, hesitant. She hugged her and her mother pulled her to her tight. She felt something wet fall on her head and she looked up. Her mother's tears were falling on her. It was then that she decided that she would do anything her mother asked of her, even if it meant leaving her.

As it was her mother had waited two days after she left to die from the poison, she had needed no one to tell her that. Like there was no one to tell her that Konoha would be her home.

_-End Flashback-_

Tsubasa irritated opened an eye as she heard an immense amount of noise. Just her luck to pick a likely spot that someone would choose to spar in! She might as well watch. She hid her chakra as best as she could, witch wasn't that great, and sat up to watch. From what she could here it was at least two people getting closer by the second.

She slipped off the glasses as two streaks burst into the clearing she was located at. She raised an eyebrow as she saw that it was only two kids about her age maybe older. One was raven-haired and the other a near golden yellow.

"Come on Sasuke you can do better then that!" the blond one said. Even from her position Tsubasa could tell that he was something of a loudmouth.

"Your right Naruto I can! Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Fire Element, Blazing Fireball)," Sasuke said. Tsubasa sat up straighter. A targeted fire stream was shot to the blond who had a rather surprised look on his face. _What an idiot,_ Tsubasa thought as she saw that it had hit him straight on. No longer interested she got ready to leave.

"Good one!" she stopped as she heard that voice. It was the loudmouth.

He had protected himself somehow she wasn't sure how. She settled back in.

"How'd you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Swapping)," the blond said arrogantly. So he hadn't dodged after all.

"Now lets try something harder," Sasuke said.

"Hugh?" Naruto said looking at Sasuke with a puzzled expression. Suddenly he was looking at right at her, Tsubasa froze in a total panic. But Naruto had little time to spare as Sasuke came rushing at him, nearly slicing his throat off with a kunai. Naruto fell back awkwardly, he put his hand down for balance and kicked up his leg knocking the kunai out of Sasuke's hand, but it had been an illusion.

Sasuke looked down on Naruto as he offered his hand. Naruto simply sat up.

"Hey you! What the heck are you doing! Spying on us!" Naruto said pointing a very accusing finger at her. Tsubasa flushed lightly in anger.

"Hey what the hec are you doing dobe?" Sasuke said he was about to say more when he too spotted her. He had been aware of someone nearby but hadn't been sure were the person was. _When the hec is Naruto going to stop being so self-conscious? _Sasuke thought irritated. He looked at the girl with little interest until he saw the wound necklace and the Byakugan eyes.

She walked up to them in an unthreatening manner.

"Why do you have that Mist insignia on you?" Sasuke asked.

"My, my aren't you direct," she said not looking at him, and before Sasuke had a chance to open his mouth again she continued, "if you must know it was my mothers. She was a Chûnin of Kiri, Village Hidden in the Mist."

"And the Byakugan?" Sasuke asked once again, unbelieving.

"My fathers," she said then continued defiantly, "and don't bother to ask who because I don't know."

Why oh, why was she telling the cold heart looking guy all this?

"The Byakugan, that sounds familiar...." Naruto was speaking to himself. "Tenchi-san must have told me about something about it." Naruto got up and dusted himself off which didn't help much considering his clothes were torn and enriched with dust. The uniforms were fading fast.

Tsubasa noticed Naruto's clothes. Loose white shirt, belted black pants, and black dress shoes. Her mind worked fast as she realized who he must be.

"You must be the other guy Konoha took in. I'm Tsubasa."

"Hello Tsubasa. I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said politely, he looked oddly at her then his expression cleared, "Tenchi-san said there would be five of us, from the outside!"

"Unlikely," Tsubasa said. Naruto looked on at her puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked for Naruto's benefit and to take off as soon as possible.

"As far as I know they have only extracted a verbal loyalty oath of one sort or another, from you and me. And that means the others did not except to come or haven't said the oath to be properly trained," Tsubasa said in a mater of fact tone, then she looked at Naruto with more interest, "I can see why they wanted me. Because I posses the Byakugan and letting it flow in other villages would be too dangerous. But I don't see your use."

"Hu?" Naruto said, but his mind was racing with possibilities of her words.

"Don't you see? We are all chosen because we share a tie with this village. I'm more then sure that the others who did not choose to come here have nothing to do with it and were only picked for show. Who knows maybe you were even born here, and they want you back."

Naruto smiled bitterly at the possibility.

End Chapter Ten 

**Next Chapter: **

Chapter Ten is done. Tsubasa is not Hinata in case there is any confusion, and tsubasa means wing thus the name of the chapter. Suggestions are welcome since I am starting to run out of ideas. I'll try to update as soon as possible. If anyone is reading PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	11. Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_-Flashback-_

----------- Change of scene

Thank you so much for the reviews:

**R e c R a p t o r**, **KungPaoChiken**, **Zero the Death Shadow**, and **Little Fox Kit**!!!!! You really motivated me to keep on writing this fanfic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Demons Dawn Chapter Eleven: Friend 

She felt a shill run down her back as a cold wind made its way in the inside of her shirt. Tsubasa couldn't help but touch her forehead, she had never before been gladder of her uneven and thick bangs. It all felt odd but she would grow use to it, she always had grown use to the abnormalities of her life. Having a black 'X' engraved on her forehead was no big deal, since she had no desire to attack the main family, even thought she was living with them for reasons unknown. And now she was not simply Tsubasa she was now Hyuuga Tsubasa, there was little comfort in that.

She sat among students of Konoha all giving her an appraising look. She didn't look or dress like an outsider, but they stared a lot at the wound necklace. She refused to meet their gaze however as she looked on at the teacher as if he was the most fascinating person on earth. Thought she was quickly finding out that he indeed was not, so her eyes strayed to Sasuke on her left found him even less interesting then the teacher and then looked on at Naruto.

She stifled a giggle as she saw his chest rise and fall in the motion of one that is asleep.

Unfortunately for Naruto Iruka noticed as well, he threw a well-aimed eraser at the blond's head. Suddenly Naruto's head snapped up and as his hand caught the eraser, however the aftereffect of that was that the chalk in the eraser powdered his hair and face slightly white. The class snickered silently at that.

"Now Naruto will you pay more attention?" Iruka-sensei said with a piercing glance at him. Naruto only nodded, Tsubasa's smile however turned into a deep frown as she saw Naruto's face. His eyes were wide in shock and his mouth was set in deep grim line, his face was slightly dotted with sweat. Sasuke also noticed but said nothing as he settled back in hi seat.

The reaction did not fail to register with Iruka either but he had no choice but to return to the classes.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Tsubasa whispered, Sasuke perked up his ears thought he gave no physical sign of it. Naruto turned his head slowly toward her his eyes were wide in shock.

"Nothing is wrong Tsubasa," Naruto said his voice low. His heart was beating hard however, pounding in his ears hardly letting him hear what she had said. His hand was over his heart as if he was trying to quiet its wild beating. He felt a cool hand over his shoulder, he looked over at Tsubasa but found that her hands brought up to chest. It was Sasuke.

"Calm down Naruto, don't let them see your fear," Sasuke said and let his hand drop away and faced to the front once again as if nothing had happened, and even then Naruto began to doubt it had. But the words had the desired effect on him.

Naruto's beating heart stilled a bit and he gave a shaky thankful smile to Sasuke and Tsubasa.

------------

"Class, the roster for the group survival test is be up, check on it and report to area 23 tomorrow at six in the morning. Bring only basic weapons, no food. You will be checked for what you bring and graded. The conditions will be explained at the site," Iruka said briskly, then as if on second thought said, "Naruto I need to speak to you."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. Sasuke and Tsubasa looked at him inquiringly.

"I'll catch up with you later," he said with a wave of his hand as he made his way down to Iruka. Sasuke, Tsubasa and Naruto had become united through unspoken word. Tsubasa naturally found her way to Naruto and since Sasuke was joined to the hip to his roommate their uneasy friendship seemed only logical and as natural as breathing air.

When the classroom was devoid of all people except for Iruka and Naruto the teacher decided to speak breaking the delicate silence that had sprung up.

"Naruto you can't sleep during class," Iruka spoke sternly.

"I know it won't happen again," Naruto said and made a move to go. Iruka put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, stopping him from leaving. "Tell me Naruto what happened." Naruto was no fool and knew exactly what Iruka was talking about, his reaction to the harmless throwing of the eraser was not normal. Naruto hung his head as he gave his explanation as if he was ashamed and the truth was that he was indeed was.

"I use to live in the streets up until I was eleven or so. When I passed thru towns in the night I was forced to sleep in them till I moved on or something happened that forced me to leave. So when people found a dirty kid sleeping by their homes, they always threw stuff at me. Some of the objects were dangerous, sometimes it was really heavy stuff that hit my head or my face. The kids always threw stones aimed at my face, a hundred points if they hit my nose fifty for my mouth and eighty for an eye. Sometimes I couldn't even eat because my face was wounded so badly. But they never got close enough for me to fight back, always they threw things. Tenchi-san taught me to catch and dodge their attacks," Naruto paused a bit for breath, "Iruka-sensei this was a one time thing. It won't happen again."

As Iruka looked on at the boy Naruto seemed to gain years, but the effect was spoiled by the sudden return of his mischievous glint and the playful glint in his eyes.

"I'll be counting on that Naruto," Iruka said, "and take off that chalk dust."

"Hey thanks Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said as he wiped his face and hair.

"You are excused to go to your friends."

Naruto made a gagging sound at the comment. Iruka chuckled at the sound as the boy made his way out of the classroom. _How it is that they have become friends? It seems that Naruto indeed did not drive him crazy. But now Sasuke seems almost protective and possessive of Naruto. And it's no wonder, it seems that Naruto is his first real friend. Even thought they would never admit to it._ Iruka gave a tiny sigh over the thought. Uzumaki Naruto was indeed interesting.

----------

Sasuke and Tsubasa were waiting outside for Naruto a little ways off from the Academy building itself. There was a crowd of students looking at the roster, as there were some groans and cheers. Naruto eagerly made his way to it, however it took the presence of the Uchiha and the Hyuuga to make a clear path. Sasuke read the list over, Tsubasa rechecked it and then turned back to Naruto whom no one had let pas despite his energetic and somewhat questionable protests.

"So who am I with!?" Naruto practically shouted at Tsubasa.

"Your with us of course!" Tsubasa said a happily practically jumping up and down Naruto style but catching herself at the last moment composed herself in her proud manner. Naruto smiled at her but did his customary frown at Sasuke, and Sasuke only smirked at his reaction.

Tsubasa's expression darkened slightly as she remembered something, "oh. And we have someone else on our team. I think she was a leftover since all the other teams had three members."

"Who?" Naruto said suspiciously his voice only hinting at his apprehension.

"I'm not sure some Haruno Sakura," Tsubasa said offhandedly.

"Who?" Naruto asked again more confused then before.

"The girl that lead us to the school when you lost us," Sasuke spoke up.

"I told you before that it wasn't my fault!"

"Whatever." Sasuke said no longer paying much attention.

"You didn't even have to let me lead you know so it was you fault in fact! Ha!"

"You were the one that told me you know the way."

"And you believed me! You were much as a fool as I was!"

"Well at least we agree on one point. That you're a fool."

"Hey!"

Tsubasa had learned early on to stay out of their argument, it was their way of talking. Naruto was always willing to talk to her, Sasuke was another matter, thought he was beginning add a syllable a day to her, thought it was unlikely that he would exceed the limit of paragraph at a time.

Naruto looked ready to clobber Sasuke thought Sasuke didn't look like an innocent lamb himself.

"Lets go out to eat! Sasuke will pay," Naruto offered generously. Tsubasa giggled slightly as she lifted her hand to her mouth to cover it, as was her habit.

"I can't I have to go to Hyuga-sama for Byakugan lessons, since I still don't know how to use it," Tsubasa said in lowered tones. "He only agreed to train me after they put the seal on my forehead." She parted her bangs firefly, allowing them a glimpse of the cursed seal. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at that and Naruto simply stared.

"That's harsh Tsubasa," Naruto said sympathetically. Sasuke to her surprise nodded in agreement to Naruto's comment. She smiled warmly at them.

"It's o.k. I won't give them a reason to activate it," she said. She waved goodbye at the two and left.

"So is the offer still up for ramen still on Uchiha?" Naruto said grinning from ear to ear.

"Sure why not. Might as well enjoy our last meal. Knowing you we'll probably starve from lack of food or something. You'll be drag," Sasuke finished in a knowing tone.

"No, Sasuke please don't tell me such a horrible thing! You'll break my heart!" Naruto said dramatically as Naruto deftly lead them to the ramen stand.

"Look I don't know how much you know about surviving in the wild, is all I'm saying," Sasuke said responding to the taunt that he usually ignored in a quiet tone that was unlike him. Naruto got the cold glint in his eyes that made Sasuke shiver, but his body showed nothing of it.

"You know what? Your probably right," Naruto said and became quiet and reserved, he hated that sound that was pity filed. Sasuke was grateful for the silence but as he saw Naruto walk past the stand and back toward the Academy rooms he knew he had touched on a soft spot.

But Sasuke along with Tsubasa were worried about him. Tsubasa had happened to see Naruto's thinness when a wet shirt had clung to his body during a practice match. When they had been outside they had discussed this. Sasuke had noted that Naruto looked healthier then he had when he had come in, but not very. Tsubasa had commented without thought the reason most people didn't notice this was because of the boundless energy that he seemed to have. Sasuke had only silently agreed.

End Chapter Eleven 

**Next Chapter: The survival test, pass or die. **(bit dramatic, I know --;)

Chapter is eleven is done. More of a filler chapter then anything, oh well. I'll try to make the next chapter better. Any suggestions are welcome. If anyone is reading PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

**momon101**: I now there too much description ­_-sighs-_ It's more of a habit then a writing style. I like your suggestion but I'm not sure what Akatsuki is... yet.

**Zero the Death Shadow**: I like all of your suggestions!!! And I will definitely try to put some in this fanfic. And thanks to you I have a bunch of ideas! I'll try harder on character plot, and thinking about it Sasuke needs some explaining. As for Kyuubi, yes, yes, yes! Parings, now _that_ I am not sure about, but maybeeeee....

Thanks for the reviews, again.


	12. Area 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts,_ sometimes emphasis on words.

_-Flashback-_

----------- Change of scene

(The Next Chapter description might have been a bit of an exaggeration...so sorry! OO; I guess I should have been more sure of what I was going to write before I wrote that.)

Demons Dawn Chapter Twelve: Area 23 

There was a stifled click as Sasuke closed the window. The room had become too cool for his liking. Seeing as it was still half an hour to six, he lay on the bed facedown, his face buried in the pillows. He turned his head to the side when he was forced to breath. His eyes fell on a still sleeping Naruto, who presented a comical figure arranged in a very uncomfortable position.

He closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to roll over him. He thought of Naruto and his all too sunny disposition. Yet Naruto had steel in his soul something Sasuke lacked but was close to achieving. Sasuke was quiet and reserved, but his mind worked a mile a minute. Most saw him as the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, the prodigy. But those people never forgot Itachi, ever.

His brothers name rung trough his mind threatening to shatter his sanity. But it was still there unbroken and untouched, held together by his oath. His oath to kill his brother. _That's what makes me weak, I have yet to gain the power. But I have already gained the hate. But I will kill you, you let me live dear brother. One life for another. Eh, Itachi?_

He opened his eyes a minute or two later to find a bleary eyed Naruto staring right past him with an unsteady gaze. Sasuke tossed a pillow at him but Naruto caught it and knocked it away from him. Mumbling something that sounded like good morning to Sasuke Naruto stumbled to the bathroom almost falling over on his face twice.

Sasuke sat up on the already made bed and took out one a kunai from his holster. He tested the sharp edge against his palm, it only made a shallow cut. _The same blood flows thru him,_ Sasuke thought as he watched the blood swell up and flow.

"Why the heck did you do that for Uchiha!" Naruto said under his breath, he cursed softly as he looked around and finely found some bandages. "Hold out you hand." Sasuke obediently did, Naruto cleaned the wound like a pro and bandaged the wound.

"Thank you," Sasuke mumbled as he stood up. He could see the anger in the way that Naruto moved. "Why are you so angry?" Naruto whirled on Sasuke but refused to say anything. However Naruto's anger was evanescent as he saw how late he was, some things were simply more important then the Uchiha that inflicted pain on himself.

Sasuke was brought out of his darker musings when he heard Naruto's frustrated yell.

"What's wrong baka?" Sasuke said.

"I can't find my damn shuriken and kunai!" Naruto said as he tossed almost anything that could be tossed up in the air in search of his weapons. "Argh! I don't have anytime to look for them. Were already late!" And indeed they were. As Naruto rushed out of the room without a second look toward Sasuke, Sasuke took something out of a trunk and pocketed it with some difficulty.

Seconds later Naruto was back with only his head and a hand showing he hissed, "come on Sasuke." With a shake of his head Sasuke followed.

----------

"Are you sure that this is the place?" Naruto whispered.

"Yes," Sasuke said irritated. But he could see why Naruto would be apprehensive about entering the place. It was the stuff nightmares were or perhaps dreams were made out off, the trees were thick and twisted with equally twisted braches that seemed to reach to the heavens themselves, the leaves blocked a lot of the sunlight or rather it would for it was barely still the dawn, and it was simply that kind of place that made shills run down your back.

"Tenchi-san would feel at home here!" Naruto commented as he looked around wildly, he resembled an eager puppy.

"Who the hell is this Tenchi guy you keep on talking about like a broken record!?" Sasuke snapped at a surprised Naruto, "Tenchi-san this! Tenchi-san that! You make it sound as if he is the greatest Shinobi that has ever existed! He can't be that great since he trained someone like you!"

"Wow, Sasuke pace yourself," a voice said behind him. Sasuke turned around angrily at that ready to beat whoever spoke to the ground. His expression cleared however when he saw that it was Tsubasa.

"Oh. It's you," Sasuke said lamely. Naruto lifted his hand in greeting.

"Yes it's me," Tsubasa said imitating his tone. "Hey has the other girl come yet?"

"No," Naruto said as he continued to stare wide eyed at the thick dark forest.

"Good," she said. Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow at her. She waved away the look and set down her pack. After a couple of seconds she took a package wrapped in dark cloth out. "I have something for you Naruto." Sasuke raised his eyebrows higher at her. "Careful Sasuke of they'll disappear!" She shot at him, Sasuke's expressionless face immediately collapsed back into place.

"What! What is it?" Naruto said and was at Tsubasa's side in the blink of an eye, quite literally. People attention turned toward them with some interested. Even Sasuke was interested in what Tsubasa had to give, he glided in close to them unnoticed. Tsubasa blushed with pleasure at the adoring and grateful look Naruto gave her before he took the package from her.

"Thanks Tsubasa-chan," Naruto's voice was soft as he broke the white cord. Sasuke wanted to gag but at the last moment decided against it. Tsubasa blushed at that and was grateful for the dim light. The dark cloth fell away from the gift. Naruto's eyes sparkled as he held up the orange outfit.

"I noticed that your uniforms were starting to get worn out, so..." Tsubasa trailed off. She suddenly found the air knocked out of her as she found Naruto hugging her. She blushed a furious red before she pushed Naruto off lightly. Naruto got the hint and disengaged himself. His eyes however still sparkled, Sasuke only smirked at Tsubasa. She gave him an angry glare and that was that.

-----------

As Iruka arrived at the site his eyes were drawn to a bright orange spot among the otherwise somber colors. Naruto's new outfit fit him perfectly, he even had the sandals, but he still stood out with the loud color on him. Iruka however noticed that he had no holster with shuriken in them, he would have to mark him down for that.

Tsubasa held most of their supplies and Sasuke their medical ones, Naruto had not offered to carry anything and he had not been offered and that had been left at that.

Sakura was feeling self conscious as she stood some way off from her teammates. They were talking avidly, even Sasuke joining in once in a while. She was practically overjoyed when she finely spotted Iruka-sensei.

"This will be one of the last survival test before the Genin graduation exam," Iruka paused for the predictable groan that would came, when it was over he continued, "these are the basic rules. All the teams are composed of three members—." Iruka was rudely interrupted.

"Iruka-sensei they have four!" A boy said and pointed on accusing finger at Sasuke, Naruto, Tsubasa, and Sakura. Iruka gave him a look, quickly memorizing his face and continued.

"Numbers do not always guarantee victory. As I was saying. All teams have three members except one, and they serve a purpose—" Naruto groaned inwardly, this couldn't be good —,"for this. And for volunteering they automatically pass the survival test—" there were many a protesting sound and Naruto was beginning to think that maybe this wasn't going to be so bad—"but there is a catch to that, they can't fail in their objective. Since they are among the most varied in skills they have been placed together. As I was saying they serve a purpose. They will be given an hour head start—" more groans "—into the forest. For everyone else you have a very specific objective. To catch them."

_I knew it! This is going to be bad!_ Naruto thought.

"Do what you must," Iruka hated to say that it allowed for great injuries and maybe even death, "You will be watched. You will be given special tags, one for each team, it will stick to the clothing or skin, and if placed on the body they will be considered caught. You have a week."

"Come on Iruka-sensei! We won't need _that_ long to take out those losers!" someone said. Naruto jumped up to his feet ready to cause the person injury. Sasuke and Tsubasa held a screaming Naruto back with some difficulty. The particular someone stuck out his tongue and turned back to his teammates with a satisfied smile on his lips.

"Now you four," Iruka directed himself to Naruto's group, "your task is simple. Don't get caught. You don't get caught and you pass."

"But what if we get caught before the week is up?" Sakura spoke up. Sasuke, Tsubasa, and Naruto regarded her coldly.

"We won't," they all said in unison.

Iruka was beginning to doubt his choice of teammates. Sakura looked intimidated especially by Tsubasa and Sasuke, but not so much Naruto however. Iruka wished to see how well the three would protect Sakura, it at all. She was their week point, the one that could break them.

"Begin," Iruka said. The gates opened and Tsubasa, Naruto, and Sasuke along with a hesitant Sakura made their way in. As Naruto looked back he saw many a person playfully pointing kunai and shuriken at them, even a couple of needles which he was sure were poisoned.

"Not good at all," Naruto muttered as he was swallowed in the darkness of the forest.

"Hokage-sama, do you truly believe this is wise?" Iruka said as he saw the Third approaching him.

"We will see what Naruto and Tsubasa have in them. Naruto's abilities seem to only come out when there is need or when he is relaxed and carefree. Tsubasa has potential, her mother trained her, and her mother might only officially have been a Chûnin but she had the skill and abilities of a Jônin, and she more then likely knows techniques particular to Kiri (Village Hidden in the Mist)," the Hokage finished.

"You might have a point Hokage-sama, but still..."

"Do you doubt me that much Iruka?"

"Not at all Hokage!" Iruka said slightly flustered. The Hokage only smiled as he saw the cadets laughing and joking thinking their prey easy. But there was another rule that he would add to keep the youngsters on their toes, after all who ever said becoming a Shinobi was easy?

----------

After about ten minutes of silence Tsubasa spoke up.

"We need to find a place for shelter, someplace were we have excellent defense. They will be eager to catch us in the beginning, but will grow weary as time passes."

"No way! Let those bastards come! I can kick all of their butts!" Naruto said energetically. Sasuke looked over at him.

"We are so damn lucky that we got this lead. With your loud mouth they would have caught us already!

"Oh really?" Naruto got a sickeningly smug look on his face. "come and get me you re—." Both Tsubasa and Sasuke bonked him on the head, he gave them a glare and settled for an offended silence. Sakura looked in on the whole thing quite confused. She was only an observer, not a part of their lives. The hour was up very quickly.

"This sucks," Naruto said suddenly unfolding his arms.

"What?" Tsubasa said more for Sakura's benefit then her own, she knew perfectly well what Naruto spoke off.

"Somebody is already trailing us," he spoke.

"Your right! We probably didn't cover our tracks as well as we should have," Sasuke spoke up. Sakura could sense nothing, and was envious of them.

"But it's odd how they caught up so fast!" Tsubasa said.

"Maybe it's not a student at all?" Sakura spoke up.

All three looked at her a bit surprised.

"She's got a point. We've been walking a long time and covered a lot of ground. No matter what kind of speed you have, specially a student couldn't have caught up with us, not yet at least..." Tsubasa trailed off.

Sasuke and Naruto tensed up, all this felt wrong.

"Get ready Sakura," Sasuke spoke to her. She only nodded as she took out her kunai. Sasuke took something out of his pocket and tossed it to Naruto. "For you." He gave no further explanation and took out a kunai as well, Tsubasa quietly followed suit.

It was holster full of kunai and shuriken, Naruto nodded acknowledgement at the gift but said nothing. _Just like Tenchi-san! Giving me the stuff only when he thinks I need it and not when I want them!_ Naruto thought fondly as memories of Tenchi-san arouse.He put the holster about his leg were it would be in easy reach of his hand and took out a kunai it's fine edge gleaming with the little light the forest allowed.

"It's coming," Tsubasa said, her voice never betraying the dread she felt inside.

End Chapter Twelve 

Next Chapter: A battle, or something that leads to it (or is it? I'm not sure anymore especially what I wrote in chapter eleven. Again, so sorry. --)!!!!!

So chapter twelve is done. Any suggestions for Sakura would be extremely helpful, I am begging to wonder at the relevance of her in this story. Should I even continue with her? Any other suggestions for this fic are also welcome, as I am always looking to improve it. And can anyone tell me what Akatsuki is? Thanks in advanced!!!!!

Thank you so much for the reviews everyone!! I'm always surprised that people actually read it. :-)

Oh! I almost forgot! Thank you for the complement **Third Degree Run**! Thanks for reviewing **Rurikat**, yea I think it's sad too, poor Naruto there's more to it, and hopefully not all of it will be sad. And I am so sorry to **KungPaoChicken **for misspelling his/her screen name back on chapter eleven! I forgot the one of the c's. --


	13. Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts,_ sometimes emphasis on words (its going to be kind of obvious ).

_-Flashback-_

----------- Change of scene

Demons Dawn Chapter Thirteen: Broken 

His eyes gleamed in amusement as he watched them, their little bodies tensed in anticipation at the oncoming danger. He would not interfere, it was not his job to. The sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre, the demon fox vessel, and the unknown granddaughter of the Water Shadow. All a very impressive assortment. The three of them would be worthy but the pink haired one, he had doubts about her but then again ones true worth was often hidden. He watched as the danger came to them on swift wings.

----------

Tsubasa cursed under her breath, if only she could use her Byakugan properly! Perhaps if she could use it they wouldn't be caught so off guard, but at least they knew someone was coming at them. There was little comfort in that so she droved it away from her. She felt hot with bloodlust but calm, cool and collected as her mother had taught her to be.

Naruto made a silent motion with his hands as to the direction that person would come, they were all sure of that. Sasuke and Tsubasa nodded in acknowledgment Sakura only gave a tiny frown that Naruto chose to ignore. _Great! I'm about to die with a bunch of losers (except maybe Sasuke) who are pretending to have sensed a great something or other!_ Sakura thought angrily. _What am I thinking! I'm not going to die! They only want to scare me! They're just pretending! Right!?_ But even Sakura gut was telling her something was wrong, and any proper Shinobi learned to trust his or her instincts and this time she chose to trust them.

Sasuke was somewhat confused, why wasn't this thing or person trying to conceal this repugnant chakra. This chakra felt evil somehow or charged with hatred. And how had this thing even got past the examiner and Iruka? There was a dim hope that all this was some sort of dark twisted joke, but it was small and thus it would be simple to annihilate. But then again what where the chances that this thing would head straight toward them?

"It's here," Tsubasa whispered.

­_-Flashback-_

Somebody had knocked off her glasses. If only on purpose or on accident she couldn't tell, but she immediately dropped to the ground to retrieve them. But to her amazement and surprise she couldn't find them, not even when she looked behind her.

"Tsubasa-chan what's wrong?" a girl asked. She froze in place refusing to get up as her friend spoke to her.

"Nothing, just lost an earring," she lied.

"But Tsubasa-chan! You don't wear earrings, silly!" her friend said and fell besides her with the intention of helping her. Her head turned away too late, her friend had seen her pearl colored eyes. Her friend screamed and fell on her bottom in a weak attempt to get away from her. She quickly stood up and attempted to help her friend up, but the girl only whimpered and scrambled further from her.

"It's just me Sora-chan..." she said softly as she withdrew her hand. The girl only cowered into herself further. By then some of the schoolchildren had stopped their games and only stared.

"They won't except you any longer you know," a soft voice spoke behind her. It was a female; long black hair neatly tied in a ponytail, deep brown eyes, long limbs, traditional female Shinobi garb, and the headband of Kiri on her forehead, easily recognizable as a kunoichi. The woman held her dark glasses softly between her thumb and forefinger.

Tsubasa wasn't going to take any of this. She shouted at the woman a very obscene word that made the rest of the kids who had not been watching finally turn around and stare as the others had been before. The kunoichi only raised an eyebrow and dropped the glasses then proceeded to crush them underfoot.

"You—" she was stopped mid-sentence as she felt jab at her stomach, she stepped back before she felt the full force of it. "What!?"

"I need to find your mother," the woman spoke up brightly a smile on her face.

"You aren't even a Hunter-nin!" she spoke.

"Perhaps..." the kunoichi spoke softly as she gently fingered a pouch at her side, her eyes straying to the children and then the girl still laying on the ground. Tsubasa spread out her arms protectively as if with that gesture she could protect everyone, event thought after this they would despise her.

"Don't you even dare think about it!" Tsubasa said her voice low and dangerous.

"Or what? Your going to stop me?" the kunoichi said confidently, she had no intention of attacking the children. But she was amused that the blank eyed girl did.

"If I have to," she positioned herself ready to make a seal.

"Go on if you want them to fear you. I won't lift a finger to stop you."

"Better they hate me, then I hate myself for their death!" she completed the long and complicated seal her movement precise and so fast that the kunoichi couldn't even catch them. The kunoichi watched in amazement. The girl was truly her mother's daughter. She recognized part of the seal and was tempted to stop the girl, but she had said she wouldn't. "Water Element, Ice Dragon Barrier!"

The Jutsu was indeed impressive as it swirled around the girl, but the kunoichi could see that she wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. The kunoichi jumped sufficiently back. A touch of that chakra charged dragon and it was possible that she would freeze over.

"That must have exhausted you, silly child. All that water, and having to create it out of the little moisture that there is here. You wont be able to keep it up for long," Tsubasa winced at the words, "besides I came to warn your mother. The true Hunter-nin's are coming and they are getting closer." The kunoichi tossed a piece of paper to her and disappeared with a puff of smoke, but not before she threw a couple of star shaped shuriken at the girl on the floor, just in case the mother and daughter would come back to this place. So that she could say that she had released the Jutsu for protection. Making sure the kunoichi was gone the girl dispelled with the jutsu. She was panting heavily and her face was beaded with sweat as she picked up the paper.

"Shit!" she cursed as she saw that on it everything to were they lived to were they sometimes ate was written on it, even the school address was on it. They had apparently spent too long in this place. Arms surrounded her as she fell.

"Thank you so much Tsubasa-chan," her friend whispered in her ear before Tsubasa was able to surrender to an exhausted oblivion.

"Thanks Sora. But I have to warn mother," and she left without a look back. She popped a pill in her mouth, feeling momentarily energized. It had been like this for a while, always running away from Hunter-nin's. She hated it but had never protested against it. Sora had been one of those friends that were momentary, a passing thing already thought of in the past tense. But even those thoughts did not stop the sting in her heart, but she buried it, always knowing that it would unearth itself when she was alone in her room and the darkness pressed on her. But for now survival was more important to her.

_Hidden Mist must never find us!_ She thought fiercely.

But of course Hidden Leaf would.

_-End Flashback-_

She stared wide-eyed at her hand, inches from her face she had caught a senbon needle the tip of it had been dipped in some dark liquid, poison more then likely. She pocketed it carefully. She nodded at Sasuke's and Naruto's silent question, she was fine. She smiled as she saw that dew was still sticking to the leaves and grass, she still had room to attack, not to speak of the moisture trapped in the ground by the fall leaves.

Everything was silent and still not even a bird chirped, _so even the animals feared it_, Sasuke mused. The winds had stopped suddenly. Naruto frowned as he found this too ominous for his liking, and not to mention creepy. Even Sakura was beginning to reassess her doubts.

Tsubasa had a strong urge to call up a fog, but she didn't know how well Naruto, Sasuke, or Sakura knew how to fight in the fog. Without sight and only depending on hearing, but even that could be rendered useless by skilled Shinobi.

----------

The man that was observing them concealed himself with greater care, he had no more desire to experience death then the common person.

----------

And the danger did indeed come. Naruto stared and stared at the one before him, his heart beating wildly that he thought that it just might burst out of his chest. Someone simply stepped out of the cover of some bushes with as much grace as that of a talented dancer.

It was nothing more then a boy about a year or two older then them with his eyes closed. Most of his jet-black hair was pulled back into a ponytail that resembled Iruka's own, his bangs however were loose and reached a bit past his shoulder and curled in, his high cheeks were colored a pretty rose pink as if he had been running for a long time, his skin was pale as if the sun had never grazed his face, his thin lips were currently curled up in a soft smile, his nails were painted black, as were his eyes much more heavily lined then Tsubasa own. He could have passed for a boy or a girl. He wore a white long sleeved shirt that had a wing on each shoulder and covered most of his hands over a long heavy vest neatly tied off with a thick long black ribbon, the usual black shinobi pants with countless pockets in them, the usual black sandals, but most noticeably he wore a scarf wrapped around his neck that was heavily speckled with something black.

Naruto realized with a sickening lurch that the black speckles was dried blood, and he was sure that it did not belong to the one before him.

"You!" Naruto said his voice full of hatred and anger. Sasuke and Tsubasa were startled, more by the blonde's reaction then the figure before them. Sakura faced the one they had feared and tensed up so much about and was disappointed, but the knot in her stomach never relaxed.

"Yes me it's me ..." the voice was beautifully, belonging more to that of a lover then this thing person with the putrid chakra. "I missed you so Naruto-kun." The boy opened his eyes they were a pale gold flicked with an occasional black, they were like those of a cat and took more space then the normal human eyes.

End Chapter Thirteen 

Next Chapter: I'm not telling but you are welcome to guess (_laughs evilly_) but the previous chapters should have given anyone a clue. !!!

So chapter thirteen is done. Still looking for Sakura suggestions, cause I'm still not sure about her.

I still don't have a name for the new mysterious character, but trust me he is in Naruto's past more then this main guy would like it and I think that it would be king of nice if someone named him (since I cant think up of anything) (if anyone decides to name him his general personality is evil, mean, and cruel but kind of nice too, or he would have been given the chance, and has a definite soft spot for Naruto (not yaoi mind you, but their relationship will all be explained sooner or later). But be warned that if no one suggests anything for him by the time I update I will be forced to name him myself, and that might or might not be a good thing ;)

Thank you so much for those who have reviewed!!! And if anyone _is_ reading now PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**animelvr4evr**: Hey thanks a lot!!! I was beginning to wonder why _all_ of my reviews were signed. IoI. As to a NaruSasu, _Hmmmmmm....._


	14. Twisted Realities

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts,_ sometimes emphasis on words

_-Flashback-_

---------- Change of scene

Demons Dawn Chapter Fourteen: Twisted Realities 

He twirled the deep violet flower between his fingers. It was dried and the bruises no longer showed through as they had before. He sat among the flower field that this flower had originated from, it's flowers already dead, but the seeds ready to sprout from the ground. He ran his hands over the ground his finger staining slightly green and brown from the few stubborn plants. He lifted his head as the wind picked up around him as it played with his hair.

He got up from the dead flower field, no use staying were he wasn't needed. He had smelt the stench of the repugnant chakra, it felt familiar to him somehow. His crimson eyes slowly scanned the horizon all the while sensing around for a specific chakra, at last he found it and headed in the direction. His beloved student would need him soon, he was sure of that much.

----------

"Naruto who is this guy?" Sasuke asked. Naruto had expected the question from Tsubasa, not quite Sasuke.

"His name is Kagami," after a moments hesitation, "I know him. We use to be..." Naruto chocked off.

"So you _do_ remember!" Kagami said brightly.

"Why have you come!?" Naruto asked never letting down his kunai. Sasuke and Tsubasa followed Naruto's lead, they weren't letting down their guard. Sakura relaxed her grip on the kunai considerably, after all Naruto knew this guy. "Sakura, don't let up. He won't hesitate to kill you. He won't hesitate to kill any of you!"

"What about you Naruto? Will he hesitate to kill you?" Tsubasa said softly to Naruto, never taking her eyes off Kagami. Naruto said nothing as he lowered his eyes and frowned. She knew the answer then, their connection was more then obvious, she saw it and felt it.

"Getting past the gate guards was too simple, Naruto-kun. Are you sure you want to be part of this village?" Kagami asked quizzically.

"Yes!" Naruto hissed, "what do you care!?"

"A care a lot Naruto! You always wanted to be strong..." he said quizzically, "and this village cannot truly make you strong."

"How did you get past the gate guards!?" Sakura requested of Kagami her voice full of an authority they had not heard before.

"Didn't Naruto tell you? I am truly appalled!" Kagami reprimanded Naruto, "I am a—."

"Master of genjutsu," Naruto finished for him. _Damn! Tsubasa doesn't know how to Byakugan and I don't have Sharingan! Just our luck! How can this guy even have such a foul chakra, it feels evil somehow, makes me want to be sick._ Sasuke thought. He wasn't going to take anymore of Naruto's and Kagami's jabbering much longer.

"But I've learned much more then that Naruto," the voice was cold and distant now. "It's time I kill them."

"I won't let you," Naruto said his voice like ice. Kagami only grinned.

_-Flashback-_

"Come on Naruto-kun! Lets get something to eat!" said a very happy pale gold-eyed boy.

"Alright! But what should we go as!?" said an equally charged up sapphire-eyed boy. Kagami mulled it over, then a very crafty look came over his face. He started to rub his hands together and smile evilly. Now Naruto was interested.

"I know..." he gave a rich and high laugh, "but you might not like it."

"I'll do anything! I'm too hungry to care!" and right on cue his stomach grumbled. Kagami swept his long uncombed hair away from his face. Naruto passed him a fine black strip of cloth and Kagami put it up in his usual style. Naruto looked up at him expectantly, eyes bright and smile twice as big as usual. "Come on hurry up!"

"Alright! Jut let me get ready!" Kagami closed his eyes and brought his hands together. A ten-year-old Naruto watched in total and unwavering fascination as he looked at his friend. The first things to change were his ands. Tattoos appeared on his fingers and spread to his hands and palms, gracefully and beautifully they spread to the tops of his arms and then his neck and only touching his face slightly. His eyes became golden-eyed cat like eyes. "There, ready!" Naruto smiled and got up, he never got tired of his friends strange ability.

----------

"How are we going to pay you idiot!" a very beautiful blond woman said. She was truly beautifully, with golden-yellow hair a mass of ringlets and piercing sapphire eyes that glittered mischievously. Her lips were drawn into a snarl and her hand rested on the back of the chair to put her in an awkward and uncomfortable position.

"Were not you dork! He! The daimyo's son is!" a handsome man responded slyly. He would have made any woman look more then twice. The blond woman's expression cleared, a rather comical and evil smile grazed her lips and she started to laugh maniacally. The man graved her lips and placed his finger on his lips, immediately silencing her. "We don't want to give ourselves away you dolt!"

She slapped his hand away elegantly and settled back into her chair, she half closed her eyes, and she now truly looked ladylike as she sat there. The man smiled and got up and offered his hand to her, she took it and got up, ready to go out the door.

"You haven't played yet!" protested an angry waiter.

"Charge it to my father," the man said scornfully and was again ready to leave.

"Who is your father?"

"The daimyo of course," he snarled as if this was common knowledge. The mans expression immediately become reverent and he took out a pad, thought he was more then a bit offended by the rude man.

"I was not aware he had a son. What is your name?" The man looked down and was waiting for an answer, ready to write the name down.

"What are you doing? Go waiter the new guests!" the hostess quietly said through gritted teeth.

"B-but I was—," the waiter stumbled over his words.

"Now!" he had no choice over the matter. He stuck out his tongue at her childishly as soon as her back was turned. At least now he had an excuse for not getting the name.

----------

"Man that was _awesome_!" the woman said as she disengaged herself from the mans arm. The man eyed her fondly and grinned. "Now take this off me! I'm beginning to fell all _weird_!"

"Alright!" the man put his hands together. As he opened his eyes the symbols flared through his skin. Seconds later there stood a blond boy in a white shirt, black shorts, and brown boots and besides him a black haired boy in sleeveless gray shirt, black pants, and black tennis shoes. "Com on Naruto it's getting late!" He raised his arms to shield his eyes from the glare of the setting sun, as he did so the tattoos seemed to recede back into his fingers.

Their plan of going into a high class restaurant disguised as high class people had worked well.

"Just let me get my supplies," Naruto said and disappeared for a moment.

"I don't know why you bother with _that_. With my around you don't need to lug that stuff around!" Naruto only smiled at his friends comment as he slung the pack around his shoulders, there was a lingering sad light in his eyes as he and Kagami walked toward the sun.

Of course the next day _it_ would happen and Kagami had parted ways, and not for the first or last time.

_-End Flashback-_

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw that Kagami still tied off his hair with that strip that he had given him long ago, thought now it was neatly cut and sewed on the edges so that it wouldn't fray.

"Why have you come!?" Naruto repeated.

"The promise," Kagami said quietly.

"I see..." Naruto said and smirked. "But not this time."

"Then I will kill them."

"Lets see you try."

----------

He had arrived in time to see Naruto charge recklessly ahead. Hadn't he learned anything? But apparently he had. Kagami struck out with a senbon needle and sunk it into Naruto's heart, but he disintegrated in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto-kun stop such childish games!" Kagami shouted in exasperation.

He raised an eyebrow. Maybe his student wasn't as addlebrained as he thought he was. But soon he was no longer preoccupied with Naruto. He sensed someone nearby, someone watching but that person had not yet sensed him. Time to help out Naruto.

Naruto clung to the branches overhead. He took out a strand of poisoned needles and aimed it carefully at Sasuke, Tsubasa and Sakura. It would do nothing more then paralyze them for a few minutes. Few minutes he hoped would be enough. He threw them with as much accuracy as he could, but it only hit Sakura and she was down and out. Tsubasa jumped out of the way as she heard the tiny whistle of the needle. And she had pushed Sasuke out of the way of the other.

"What the hell do you think you are doing you bastard!" Sasuke screamed at him.

"You don't know him! I won't let you guys get hurt!"

"Then tell us about him Naruto!" Tsubasa said angrily. Kagami had stopped his looking as soon as he heard Naruto's voice. He listened with interest.

"He has this weird ability to cast illusions. Not just the normal genjutsu. He can trick your mind and your body into believing them. He only needs one moment of eye contact, just _one_ moment, and he can cast and illusion and make you believe it and your body as well. He can cut you with an illusionary kunai and make you bleed, he can make your mind believe you have died and you will. It can make you forget were and even _when _you are. And he can let others see your fears and the illusion he casts."

Naruto dropped to the ground in between Sasuke and Tsubasa.

"Don't take her. She's not my friend," Naruto said as his hand lingered over the unconscious Sakura. Sasuke and Tsubasa weren't sure how they felt about Naruto's friendship anymore.

"Understood," Kagami said. He met Naruto's eyes and smiled. He pushed up the sleeves and put his hands together as he closed his eyes. "The reason I have these wings on my shoulder is because of a comment Naruto-kun made long ago. He said that death would come to me and those around me on swift wings."

"Don't let him complete that it will activate his ability!" Naruto said.

"Karyuudan (Fire Dragon Missile)!" Sasuke spit out fire at the boy. Tsubasa got behind Kagami.

"Hundred Year Ice Shuriken!" Tsubasa's ice blue chakra flared around her hand as she took out shuriken and threw them, they were engulfed in her blue chakra. They never had a chance. Kagami's eyes met Tsubasa, all the while avoiding the chakra laced shuriken. He touched her face with his symbol-covered fingers, his palm never touching her face. He inserted a needle in her neck and jumped out of the way of the Karyuudan. It would have hit her straight on had not Naruto produced solid clones and sent them to block for her. Sasuke immediately cut off the Karyuudan, the force of it had made Naruto's clones disappear. Her shuriken had fallen as they met the Karyuudan.

"Tsubasa are you o.k!" Sasuke shouted at her. Tsubasa was not o.k. her pearl colored eyes were wide and afraid as she stared at the figure before her. It was a female hunter-nin her face covered by white and red mask, the sign of Kiri (Hidden Mist) engraved on it. She was shaking violently. _How can we see her illusion!_ Sasuke thought. _How did he do that!?_

"See Naruto-kun I told you I learned more!" Kagami said excitedly as he got behind Tsubasa whom continued to stare at the hunter-nin. "Her eyes revealed to me her greatest fear. Strange thing, the eyes, they can reveal peoples soul like nothing else. The needle I pierced her with makes her mind week and easier prey to hallucinations. That's why she cant see me now." He gently caressed her face as Tsubasa shrunk deeper into herself as the illusionary hunter-nin got closer to her with a shuko (claw).

"Don't touch her!" Naruto shouted, his eyes were full of fire.

"Now it's his turn!" Kagami shouted. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. _I won't let you see my fear you freak! I won't let you see Itachi!_ Sasuke was too caught in the moment to realize what he had thought. He had admitted to a fear that he had not let loose in the most desperate of moments.

"Katon, Housenka (Phoenix Fire)!" Fireballs that turned into shuriken flew at Kagami. Kagami dogged with only some difficulty. All he had to do was get close enough to Sasuke to see his eyes and touch his face. _That's _all _I have to do!_ Kagami thought sarcastically.

With a sudden realization Sasuke saw that Naruto was gone. _That bastard he left us!_ He threw a kunai at Kagami and did Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Swapping) and switched places with a broken branch. But Kagami caught on to that.

Without thinking and without looking Kagami placed his hand on the face and worked his ability, he almost broke the spell when he saw sapphire colored eyes looking into his own. But breaking the spell could destroy him and turn his own ability against him. Sasuke was behind Naruto and he looked on at Naruto's back. _He stopped it for me? Damn, him! I could have stopped this bastard, all on my own!_ But a guilty relief stole over him, he would not see his greatest fear come alive, for now at least.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Kagami said mournfully and close to tears as he inserted the needle in Naruto's neck.

"No sweat man!" And turning to Sasuke he said, "kick his ass Sasuke!" And that was all he managed before he doubled over in pain and his greatest fear came alive in front of him.

End Chapter Fourteen 

**Next Chapter: **What is Naruto's greatest fear and will Sasuke defeat Kagami? (I must just surprise you, he, he, he) and another surprise!!!

So chapter Fourteen is done. Wow I almost wrote seven pages! lol. Thanks for all those that have reviewed! Ha! Is that enough action for you **momom101**? I hope so. Yep! I was forced to name him. Kagami means mirror and you can see why I named him that. And **Zero the Death Shadow** I really want to thank you a lot more because Kagami came from your suggestions (and hopefully that won't be a bad thing! (_sweatdrops_)!!!! Suggestions are welcome since I am always looking to improve this fic. And tell me what you think about Kagami.

And _if _you _are _reading PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**Anonymous: **I am truly impressed you got most of it right! Sorry not Orochimaru. You practically read my mind on some of the parts. I am so glad you like the last two chapters, I was begging to think they weren't very good. Thanks again!!


	15. Promise Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts,_ sometimes emphasis on words

_-Flashback-_

---------- Change of scene

The last chapter sucked and I hope to redeem myself in this one (I _really_ hope to).

Before you read on I would like to say something, because I think that it is confusing some people (unfortunately). Itachi is the only one that Naruto calls by another name, the reason will be explained later on. Sasuke is Sasuke, Sakura is Sakura, and Itachi is Tenchi to Naruto (and only him), but he is the only one that I will have another name for. No one else has another name, unless they heard it from Naruto or something (and that will only be for Itachi). If you need further clarification tell me, so I can try and explain better, because this is an important point. (There I said it!) Now on with the chapter!!!!! (Man that was long...)

Demons Dawn Chapter Fifteen: Promise Me... 

He jumped through the trees never having to look around him. He stopped abruptly as he spotted his prey, his prey had not spotted him however. This man was a danger for what he had in mind. Judging from his clothes this man was only a Jôunin, and easily taken out.

He debated briefly on whether to kill him or not. Knocking him out would create problems and the man could repot him to the Hokage when he woke up, but killing him would alert the Hokage that someone unwanted was here. Choices, choices always hard never easy.

----------

Iruka looked down at the clock. It had only been five minutes since his students had been allowed to leave, half an hour before it had been said to the 'volunteers.' It was foolish how they thought that they would catch them so quickly. Naruto's unpredictability, Sasuke's genius, Tsubasa unknown jutsu of Kiri (Hidden Mist), and Sakura's practical team oriented mind. But of course it would all depend on how well they worked together, if at all.

He sipped away at his drink, never truly aware of the danger so close to him.

----------

He heard a girl scream behind him, he had no time for this foolishness. He now had a plan that would save him the trouble of possibly meeting the Hokage and still help out his student.

----------

Sasuke watched in complete awe as he saw Naruto double over.

Naruto too had gone back in years, faceless people were hurting him and laughing as they did so. Naruto was crying as he held his head. Sasuke watched this with mild fascination.

Realization flashed thorough his mind and with that a plan. He would succeed yet.

Tsubasa screamed behind him but he couldn't do anything about that, not now at least.

"You made me break my promise to Naruto-kun. Now I will show you death!" Kagami said his face contorted in anger and his eyes were rimmed red. Sasuke barely dodged the slash of the kunai, Sasuke instinctively knew that if Kagami had been in his right mind he wouldn't have missed. Sasuke tried to do Kawarimi (Body Swap) but Kagami pinned him to the tree, farther away from Naruto and Tsubasa then he would have liked.

So this it...Sasuke thought oddly calm and cool. 

"Death awaits you," Kagami's hand got closer to Sasuke's face.

_-Flashback-_

The night was cool but his face was flushed and hot. He looked on in horror at the sight, he was unable to tear away his eyes away as if in sick fascination. Beautiful fresh flowers were strung everywhere, petals still continued to fall. All a rather beautiful scene, in a morbid way. Petals and broken flower steams clung to bodies twisted and broken in a small pile and strung out much like the petals, everywhere. Standing among the very middle of it all with blood stained lips and clothes a twelve year old crouched.

"Come here Naruto-kun," he extended a bloodied hand to him. The small blond boy wanted to vomit as he saw those hands still dripping fresh blood, but somehow he was able to hold it in.

"K-Kagami?" Naruto whispered his voice small and quite. He prayed to every deity that he knew of that it wasn't Kagami. Prayed that the bodies were nothing more then an illusion, nothing more then a game. But he could smell the blood, felt how his _other _self became excited by it, whereas it only made him sick.

"Yes it's me," Kagami said as he walked up to him, skillfully going around the bodies without having to look down. A little of Naruto's world cracked then, just a little.

"What did you do?" there was a desperate and insane hope in him that it was all a lie, that maybe he was dreaming.

"I killed them," Kagami said as if it was the most obvious and natural thing in the world. He went to the boy and frowned as he saw the thin arms immediately go up and covered his thin gaunt face. He instantly went on his knees and hugged the boy to him. Naruto stiffened but he lowered his arms and looked into Kagami's eyes. There were bloody prints on his white shirt now. He started to shake violently.

"Are you going to kill me?" his body had stopped shaking and his posture was that of one composed to death. Kagami smiled warmly. And for a fraction of a moment it was not Naruto he saw, it was a little boy with black hair and the same brilliant mischievous sapphire eyes.

"Of course not," he said softly as he ran his hand though Naruto soft hair. Naruto shuddered at the feel of the blood that was not his own, some had even dripped onto his cheek somehow.

"I saw what you did. It was so much like our games of illusions to get food and everything else we needed. You cast the genjutsu and made then see their fears. They only knew terror as they died, you made sure of that. I finely understood why your chakra was often repugnant to me..." Naruto paused then as he saw Kagami's pleased and amused expression he continued, "it's because of the blood, the body releases a chemical when one is afraid kind of like adrenaline. You take that when you taste the blood, or like the taste of it. But it makes you a thing to be avoided, a thing to shun."

"You are observant Naruto-kun!" he said brightly as he stood up and took his hand. Naruto was revolted by the way the still warm blood pressed into his hand. So when he pulled his hand away the red slippery liquid made it all that much simpler to pull away. "What is wrong Naruto-kun?"

"If you ever do that to me I promise I will kill you!" he was a little beast as he said that and saliva flew from his mouth. Kagami was both appalled and hurt.

"I promise Naruto-kun I will never do that!" Naruto's eyes cleared a bit as he heard the words. Kagami walked up to him bent down slightly to his level. He put his lips close to Naruto's ear and even grazed it when he talked a bit. "And Naruto-kun? I promise that if you ever leave me, if you ever desert me. I will find you and kill all those you care about and make them suffer. I will take their blood upon my lips and drink. I will make you feel the guilt until you think you have killed them, until you think that you yourself have tasted of their blood." He had smiled then and stood up to see the shocked expression on his face.

"But I will not kill you," Kagami added as if that could give comfort, and in a dark and twisted way it made all the sense in the world to Naruto, he was safe.

That had been the massacre of the Village of Flowers, down to the last child and the eldest of them that had had the ill-fate of being there.

Naruto had left. He had no one to care about anyways, he now would never let himself and no one ever let him. He gained a certain dislike for shinobi then, but then again there was Tenchi-san that never let it take hold in his soul and dispelled it. There was Tenchi-san who helped seal up the crack a little, and made his world a bit more perfect. Kagami had watched and seen all this. He was the reason that Naruto had went to the Land of the Waves, in some sort of vain hope that he would not cross water. And he was the reason he had met this Tenchi-san of his.

_-End Flashback-_

He cleared his mind of everything, let his mind go blank of all thoughts.

When Kagami touched him nothing happened.

"Take him down Naruto," he said. Kagami's eyes widened, but he had no time to think as he was pushed harshly from Sasuke and into the ground several feet from his target. Naruto stood smirking at him his sleeves pushed up. His hand was slightly alight with chakra. And behind him stood a smiling Tsubasa.

"How did you break my genjutsu?" he said to all of them.

"It was simple really," Tsubasa said, "Naruto and Sasuke figured it out in time."

"You can't make anything real, as I first thought," Naruto said and with a nod from Tsubasa and Sasuke continued, "you are a master of genjutsu, and that was the real key to it. Your eyes allow you to see a person's thoughts for a fraction of a moment, it's part of your Bloodline. The rest is nothing but trickery. I called it an ability because it is, you make solid clones much like I learned from Tenchi-san but with different characteristics and from whatever you find here not chakra, and change it to your advantage. The way you kept of ranting about fears put us in the mindset so that when you used your Bloodline we would think of our greatest fears and show them to you hoping desperately that you wouldn't see them, and you would take it from there."

"So you figured it out," Kagami said as he wiped away at his lip, it was bleeding he spit out the dark almost black blood. "Took you two years to do it."

"Well back then I didn't have friends to help me figure it out did I? Sasuke really confirmed it for me when he cleared out his mind," Naruto grinned. "It was too bad that we couldn't warn Tsubasa, but I managed to break the spell before the fake Hunter-nin killed her. The needle put her back a couple of years, but its the effect relied on her mindset."

"Why didn't it work on you?" Kagami asked truly fascinated.

"You never really touched me. Your promise kept me safe, so you relied on what you knew about me already and you used the side of the needle that wasn't dipped in that stuff. I knew that you couldn't ever reenact my greatest fear, it would have killed you to exhaustion, the needle disoriented me for a while since I did get some of that stuff in my system despite the way you inserted it, but all _you_ saw was Kage Bunshin in my place, and the rest was figures I made from my chakra, thought I didn't get the faces right," Naruto said half sheepishly. Sasuke looked at him incredulously at him, so that hadn't been part of the plan? Those faceless creatures.

"I will still kill them!" Kagami said and got up, more then ready for a fight.

"I don't think so," someone had grabbed him by his scarf, that awful blood sprayed scarf. It was a Jôunin judging from the clothes or at least something like it. Black coat, over a shinobi outfit, his headband protector covering his head. "You kids o.k.?" They all nodded, except Sakura of course whom Tsubasa had leaned against a tree in a more dignified position, whereas she had been sprawled on the ground.

"What's wrong with that one?" he motioned to a groggy Sakura that barely woke up.

"O, um. Nothing?" Naruto said innocently. Kagami narrowed his eyes and so did the man.

"The promise is broken Naruto-kun, except yours. You haven't killed me yet. But I will return, count on that, I still haven't broken my own promise, there is still time to redeem it!" Kagami said before the Jôunin had time to react the body had burst into fragmented leaves and sticks.

----------

He was impressed at Naruto's growth, admired it even. He had taught him a few things, but nothing that would have made him into a menace for him! This Tenchi of Naruto's was an impressive teacher, and the only one he would never kill, he was no fool he still held on to life as the dearest thing. He had a new purpose.

Something or someone was ahead of him, he stopped abruptly.

"Leave my student alone," it was a quiet dangerous voice in his ear.

_What the!? How did he get behind me!?_ Kagami thought breaking out in a cold sweat.

"And now let me show you true death, a death that never lets you die." He saw the crimson eyes and was lost in them.

Indeed he would know death.

----------

"What took you so long!?" Sakura asked even thought her head was still buzzing. The man looked at her coldly and then gave a smile that only made his face look creepier.

"Now don't you worry your pretty little head about it," he said and turned around ready to leave, Sakura cringed a bit when she thought he was going to pat her or something.

"Hey! What about our training!?" a very angry Naruto asked.

"You will continue with it of course! Just because you were nearly killed doesn't give you an excuse to skip your training," he said to them and disappeared with a puff of smoke, and he was off to report to the Hokage. They would catch that boy yet.

"Figures," Sasuke mumbled under his breath, Naruto turned sharply to him and motioned to Sakura.

Sasuke grudgingly offered his hand and she with a flush took it. She was starting to see, why her best friend like him.

"Kagami's ability mimics the Mangekyou Sharingan and awful lot. Wonder what Tenchi-san would think about that..." Naruto said as he lost himself in the contemplation. Sasuke had frozen place.

"What did you say?" Sasuke was immediately on Naruto. Naruto looked at him coldly and pushed him off roughly, but Sasuke still clung to his shirt somehow.

"Get off me, Uchiha bastard!" Naruto said. Sasuke felt that chill again, those eyes were like steel again. _That look, that damned look,_ Sasuke thought that as his hands slowly unfolded from the collar of Naruto's clothes. Naruto refused to answer any of his questions. He sensed danger around that subject and in the end Sasuke felt silent.

"I have an idea!" Naruto said abruptly breaking the silence. They all turned to him, "it would give us something to do other then hide. Why don't we tag them instead! I mean look at us! It would be so simple! " _He's got a point, _Sasuke thought even thought his anger did not let him quite acknowledge the thought.

"We don't have the tags you idiot!" Sakura said without thinking, she went red and covered her mouth. But Naruto didn't notice the slightly out of character comment from her. She immediately relented as she saw tags, lots and lots of them.

"Some of them are exploding tags," he held two neat packs of them that he had gotten out of Tsubasa's pack. "Man Tsubasa these are perfect, all we have to do modify them slightly!"

With our luck Naruto would attract any weirdo that's in his past! Sasuke thought angrily as he watched Tsubasa and Naruto change the normal tags and Sakura helpfully instructed them how to make it the kind that they needed. But for now they agreed that they needed to rest, the battle with Kagami had worn them out. And they were unsure if he would come back. Thought Naruto assured them that he wouldn't come back, and they had all grudgingly accepted that. 

----------

As they scouted around for a place to set up a temporary defense Naruto thought. _I wonder why Tenchi-san came?...._

----------

"So Kakashi? How did they do?" the Hokage asked a certain silver haired shinobi.

Kakashi sighed in exasperation.

"I can't tell you yet Hokage-sama. Naruto was too dense and hardly displayed any ability. Thought he did manage to figure out Kagami's hoax with the help of Sasuke. And he did manage to take out Haruno Sakura, quite well thought I doubt her ability. And Tsubasa still remains a greater mystery since she only used one Jutsu in the whole thing... Unfortunately. But her hearing and speed from what I could tell are excellent, she was able to hear the needle that Naruto attempted to take them out with. And she has room to improve. But Naruto is the one we should watch out for, his potential is immensurable. He was even able to get Uchiha Sasuke to work as a team. I could have seen more but Morino Ibike interrupted the battle and Kagami escaped, thought I do believe they would have had a chance at capturing him," Kakashi said as he handed over a scroll containing all the information he had gathered.

"Excellent, Kakashi," the Hokage said as he took the scroll, "why would Naruto attempt to disable his teammates with needles?" The Hokage asked truly curious.

"The little fool thought he could take out Kagami out all on his own without risking their lives," Kakashi said, "he would have had a better chance with all of them conscious and working as a team, and Ibike wouldn't have had to interrupt."

The Hokage only gave well-mannered laugh at that. Kakashi however only felt exasperated as he thought and knew that he would have to watch them further. _A job is a job_, he thought he would rather be off doing something else.

End Chapter Fifteen 

Next Chapter: Depends!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So chapter fifteen is done. Wow, Seven pages. I felt so bad about the last chapter it sucked really really bad. I chose to end it here. But the main purpose of Kagami was to get more of Naruto's past in the light for you, thought his teammates, teachers, friends, and everyone else is still slightly in the dark. And explain why he went to the Land of Waves in the first place. If you want to read more of the training just tell me (I mean they have a whole week left to go (maybe I shouldn't have made it that long...)). Or I can skip to other matters. Thanks for the reviews!!!

**bLack**: Thanks for the info on Akusuki, really helped. I'm not sure were I am, I've read the American Naruto, and anime. I am everywhere but nowhere, if that makes any sense. As to the summary: Really? The summary angsty? I didn't know it was. Seemingly came out of nowhere? Well um, yea this is my first published fanfic if that's what you mean. As to Iruka asking Naruto to do Kage Bunshin, well... I tend to get it confused with the much less demanding Bunshin no Jutsu! Sorry. And no, I'm not turning it into Shone Ai, I agree with you, and I would suck at writing yaoi anyways, so I won't bother. Naruto is really smart in this fic because by the time he was taken in by Itachi he already knew a few things that drove him to become better. And after having Itachi as a teacher it was only logical to assume that his I.Q would go up as well. I mean come on! Itachi is one of the best! So nope, not a dumbass! Hope that helped explained some stuff. Thanks for all the Reviews!!!!

**Anonymous :)**:Just don't think about it too hard (I stopped doing it after a while (sort of)), I just hope that the explanation at the top helped. :). (Wow! You're getting a lot of the story right! Maybe I'll have to change it around a bit now!) I could kind of see why you thought Kagami was Haku, (must have been the mirror thing...oops!) Thanks for reviewing so much!

Hey! Nice to hear from you again **Little For Kit** and **Zero the Death Shadow **and **animelver4ever**. Really, really, really appreciate it!!!

And _if_ you _are_ reading PLEASE REVIEW!!! (But maybe you didn't get to reading this far... I wrote a lot of response!)


	16. A Citizen of Konoha

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto 

"Talking"

_Thoughts_, sometimes emphasis on words

_-Flashback-_

---------- Change of Scene

I wasn't able to update (holidays and stuff). So Sorry.

Demons Dawn 

**Chapter Sixteen: A Citizen of Konoha**

------------------------------------------------------------

He was up on the roof simply staring at the sky, he liked the stars themselves, for they comforted him. He did not know what he would have done if that sky had been nothing but emptiness, did not know what it the world would have become without the inspiration they conveyed. But the glow was cold and unforgiving, indifferent to those that admired them with so much devotion, based entire cultures on them in fact. But tonight they were simply tiny little pretty pinpoints of light for him.

Someone was on the roof with him, but he didn't acknowledge his or her presence.

That someone put something in front of his face, it was a scroll with the seal of the Hokage on it.

"What's this?" Naruto piped up but didn't take the scroll.

"For you," it was Sasuke. Naruto took the scroll gingerly from Sasuke as if afraid that it would suddenly come alive and strike out at him.

He snapped the seal and read by the waning light of the moon, a smiled spread a cross his face and he shook with excitement. Sasuke smiled and for a moment forgot his anger toward Naruto, but it was quick to come back. He knew what was in the scroll he had after all requested it himself, it was one of his rights as a sort of caretaker of Naruto's. It was Naruto's official right to be part of Konoha, it gave him all the privileges of someone from here, he was no longer of the outside world, he was part of this village, he was now a proud citizen of Konoha.

But this simple gesture was not to be mistaken for kindness or friendship.

It was simple and forthright convenience.

----------

He was simply not enjoying his stay in Konoha. But he hadn't come for a visit he had come for Naruto. The boy was simply not improving in this village, he had given him a chance of a home, but also hopping that he would become stronger. But they only played games of tag, he however grudgingly admitted that Naruto's academic skills were excellent and one of the best he had ever seen. Thought his grades did not show it, but he had learned that he was now an official citizen of Konoha by the request of Uchiha Sasuke. How ironic.

He threw a kunai at a passing butterfly and pinned it to a tree, only in flight was it beautiful. When still it was nothing more then a repugnant insect. So many thoughts, so many plans and so little time to carry them out…

_-Flashback-_

He saw it, it was only for a couple of seconds, but it was clear as daylight. He saw the hate in them, saw that he wanted to tear his limbs away one by one and make him suffer for what he was doing, saw that he hated his very being, hated the very air he breathed. So he was progressing nicely, his growth was amazing! One to be admired.

"One more time Naruto, as many as you can possibly manage," he said and was pleased despite himself that the hatred withdrew completely from those all too brilliant sapphire eyes. The boy put his hands together. An almost none existent flash of pity sparked of somewhere in his mind but he was quick to eliminate it. This man, this Tenchi-san, would care about, even love the boy, but he would _never_ pity him. Naruto was sweating heavily, his breathing was hard and labored, his knees looked ready to give away, but he didn't fall. Naruto's stamina's was incredible! One to rival even his own.

"Yes Tenchi-san," Naruto said and did the seal. It was absolutely flawless. Ten very real and solid clones appeared besides and around Naruto, but he realized there was something off about them. He knew for a fact that after the training he had given him he should have only managed two at most, not eight more. He looked at them and he was shocked. It was a different chakra from Naruto's!

"Naruto, what are you doing?" he asked, giving nothing away of his thoughts.

"Hun?" Naruto was puzzled, his sensei looked even more serious then usual if that was at all possible.

"Your not using your own usual chakra," he said slowly and saw the sudden fear in Naruto's eyes, "I think you know what I mean." The clones disappeared at Naruto's will, and he looked around everywhere as if he was trying to escape him. Odd, he had never acted like that, despite the harsh training. Naruto hung his head and finally succumbed to his exhaustion, another odd thing he noted. He crouched close to the boy, and waited for an answer.

It came forced and scared.

"There's something inside me…" Naruto whispered while tearing the grass around him to shreds. This was the first he had ever heard about this and he continued to look down at Naruto questioningly and said nothing. "It's a different from me, and sometimes I can use its chakra, and it's immense and immeasurable. But I can only use it when I'm tired or enraged, _it_ doesn't want me to die for some reason. But I don't like it, I hate it. It makes me feel things, _its_ emotions, but even that only happens when I am having intense feelings. I don't know what it wants, but it's a part of me or becoming a part of me, I can feel it. Everyday we merge a little more, the difference slips more into a gray area, further then before. But we are still apart, I am still the ruling force but we still merge and remain separate entities. That's all I know."

Amazing. He was able to figure out so much on his own about the Kyuubi and himself. But I can tell that he is holding something back from me, something important. But he will tell me in time. He could not possibly use the chakra without the consent of the Kyuubi, a half-truth I suspect. Still an effective use of it however. I wonder why he would choose to use it now. Perhaps he had no other way to tell me then to show me. And he knows full well that my eyes can catch anything. A very amusing child indeed, not to mention the potential! But for now it will only be safe to assume that he knows nothing about the Kyuubi.

The boy looked like he was awaiting the death sentence. Very interesting.

"Let's go for some ramen, were done with training," he said and stood up. Even he, the unmovable was, was startled by the look of pure love the boy gave him, the look of pure adoration and respect, not totally unfamiliar to him but without any of that jealousy and longing. He closed his crimson eyes and dared a smile then, the wind was nearly knocked out of him when he felt the crushing hug of the boy, he stepped back slightly so that the he wouldn't be knocked down, thought of course he wouldn't have been. He let his hand rest lightly on Naruto's back. Naruto looked up to him and gave a wide grin.

"You're paying of course," Naruto said and disengaged himself and walked off toward the village they were currently residing in. He groaned and followed Naruto.

"Of course I have to pay! Who else has the money?" he shouted after him. Naruto only made a gesture with his hand and kept on walking. He gave a sigh. Feeding the boy was driving a hole into his pocket, and money was not easy to come by anymore since he couldn't go on mission that paid well, since they were more often then not the ones that took a long time and much traveling, he couldn't take Naruto on any of the missions and his 'clients' would more then likely be put off by a child. Besides Naruto was yet not mentally ready to consciously take a life, yet…

-End Flashback-

He thought it interesting that Naruto had caught sight him briefly, and he had been hiding carefully. He was still a missing-nin, one that could not really afford to be caught. More out of inconvenience then the actual fear of being caught and killed. But of course Naruto did not know that and no one would be able to tell, he was after all Tenchi to Naruto, so much so that he was starting to forget his true name.

"Itachi," he whispered to himself. He must never forget it, despite the boy. Angel, he had no idea what had ever driven the nearly scrawny boy to ever say that to him. Him of all people. This thought was often one he liked to replay and rethink once in a while, but he had never asked for an answer. Never asked the still bony boy why he had called him angel. He of the demon eyes never asked.

He jumped down from the tree as he saw the sunlight kiss the treetops.

It was time to pay his dear student a visit.

----------

Naruto was in ecstasy at having his own apartment! No more having to chare with Sasuke! It had been a welcome change especially after the little episode in the forest of Area 23. Something had happened then, and Naruto saw it but would never admit it. It had damaged their circle.

There was no one to share this moment with him, not really anyone to care for he had told no one and Sasuke had gone back to his house. As it should be! Naruto had scoffed, but he been apprehensive and felt out of place without the silent Uchiha at his side and Tsubasa had been too busy with Byakugan lessons to come with him, not that she would have found the place any faster then he had. But still it would have been nice to have some company…

The bitter disappointment was evanescent as he felt something inside his new home, a powerful presence.

He opened the door quickly and jumped in and caught a body in a tight embrace.

"Tenchi-san!"

**End Chapter Sixteen**

Next Chapter: More of Naruto's past.

------------------------------------------------------------

So chapter sixteen is done. Yay! I am glad to announce that I did redeem myself! (It took me like two rewrites just to get that one! And I at the last moment I just got it! But I realize now that I shouldn't try to update as soon as possible, rather I should try to make a good story that people will read and enjoy. But people reading it just put pressure on me… As I've said, it surprises me that people read. It shocks me. A lot. lol. But I love it!). And yep! It's official now, Tenchi is Itachi, thought I did kind of give that away on the last chapter. Anywho's I respond to some stuff now.

**Anonymous :)**: Kakashi doesn't think Naruto is weak, it's just the way he saw it and interpreted things. The way I see Kakashi is that he doesn't think a lot of people are better then him, and he is the sort (like many in Naruto) that only respect power and ability and those whom are stronger then they themselves are, sort of like Sasuke (except he is willing to see the potential in others, and recognizes when someone can surpass even him).

**plur**: THANK-YOU SO MUCH!!! (talk about a confidence booster!). And as to parings, I'm not sure on that matter, but maybe. I mean, if more people want to read that in this fanfic, then I guess yea. Naruto's and Itachi's relationship is more that of a parent/teacher/friend/and everything else in between. But any other suggestions and or questions you have are welcome!

And I am glad you like it **nancie**, thanks for reviewing!!

Please read and review.


	17. Phantoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto 

"Talking"

_Thoughts_, sometimes emphasis on words

_-Flashback-_

---------- Change of Scene

Demons Dawn 

**Chapter Seventeen: Phantoms**

--------------------------------------------------

It was late and the moon was no longer shining with its full luster. His face was that of someone fatigued beyond recovery, he had bags under his eyes, his eyes themselves were dull and heartbreaking to look upon. The one before him however was expressionless.

He looked at his hands without a word.

"That was too cruel Tenshi-san, much too cruel."

"It couldn't be helped," Itachi said to Naruto trying to be as soothing as possible, but apparently it wasn't helping much.

"You said you would never remind me of that time," Naruto said cradling his head.

"You know I had to. She is coming," Itachi said in an unemotional tone, "but with a village such as this one, and with a reputation such as hers, she could get in without a qualm. She could see you. So far the best option is to leave. And besides we are getting behind on your lessons."

"Don't try to distract me. I was supposed to be safe here, I wanted to make this my home. Like it use to be yours. I don't want to become one of those people without a home, not again."

Itachi understood but the words would never pass his lips.

"I have to think about this," Naruto said getting up. As his hands touched the door handle he heard his Tenshi-san speak.

"What I did. That was a mistake Naruto, but I do not regret it," Itachi spoke to Naruto's back. Naruto stopped at the door and hunched his shoulders.

"But I still do…" he whispered and stepped out into the night.

----------

He couldn't sleep. Darkness clung to him like a cloak, one he dared not take off.

There were too many thoughts in his head, thoughts that were very nearly the stuff of shadows. But there was no light to dispel with those shadows or make then less significant. And yet as much as he wished for the light he continued to wrap himself up in the darkness, as everyday passed he wrapped himself tighter. Always the grasp tightened threatening to choke him.

He slipped out of his bed and was soon assaulted by the cold, he threw on a coat and a scarf and slipped out quietly, not that there was anyone to reprimand him leaving his home in the middle of the night. He wanted to feel the cold, wanted the cold wind to chill him, to stop the deep ache. Make him numb to it all.

_But what then Uchiha? What do you have then? What do you have after you have numbed yourself? Will you even still be human? Will you become the unfeeling coward you brother believes you to be? Well, more coward then unfeeling. Then go ahead, get yourself a heart of ice and stone, and become the demon your brother became that night._ Said a voice from somewhere inside him, the one part of him that had refused to be burned and destroyed by his bitterness, that tiny little voice that everyone seems to have, the one that challenges everything. He ignored that part of himself however, the one part of him that wanted the light.

Sasuke smirked to himself, apparently he already had an ice heart.

He had not realized where his feet had led him until he actually got there.

It was Naruto's new home. He knew why he came, knew why he was here. Naruto knew about the Mangekyou Sharingan, and the only person that possessed it was his brother. Naruto was an outsider and had absolutely no right to know about his Bloodline Limit, no right at all… And this Tenshi-san of his probably knew about it too. He had to know, but it was not yet the right time. It had been foolish to have come at all so late at night. He had had to get Naruto away from him so that he could watch the boy better, he was an idiot anyways and he might not guard his words as well as he would with Sasuke constantly around. Tsubasa was another channel he could use to get the information he wanted. He still had too many holes in his plan, but they could be fixed.

He wrapped the scarf tighter around his neck and waited for something, anything to happen. A feeling of foreboding had fallen on him. He noted that the lights of Naruto's apartment were on, and a bigger shadow then Naruto's could possibly be sometimes obscured it. He wondered vaguely who that could be, but it didn't matter. Probably just some teacher.

He shivered under his coat as the cold wind touched his flesh.

The view was beautiful and breathtaking.

Konoha lay in shadows and only little sparks of light were on here and there, a fog was starting to creep up and clinging to it, the moon lent its ghostly glow to the fog to create a rather pretty fairy-tale effect, the trees surrounding the village only enhanced the feeling.

He watched his breath become mist and take on shapes and then disappear, he only saw one shape however, a face. Angrily he swept a hand to disturb it. _Itachi! Itachi! Always Itachi!_

_You can't let go can you?_ Said that very tiny voice.

He sat down on the hard cold rock, ignoring his bodies protest for a warm bed and a good nights sleep. He shivered again as he felt the wind whip his hair around.

"Here," a voice said behind him. He snapped his head around and saw none other then Naruto.

Naruto had a very haggard look on his face and he noticed with some interest that he wore new nightclothes of a light blue color and soft material. How Naruto could stand to be barefoot and wearing a short-sleeved shirt, Sasuke could not guess or rather didn't want to bother to think about. Naruto held out a cup, steam rising from it.

Sasuke took it without a comment. Naruto sat down besides him.

"How did you know?" Sasuke spoke as he took a sip, it was a hot and odd jasmine flavored tea.

"You look like you're about to freeze to death. And I wouldn't want that to happen," Naruto said in a matter of fact tone, "after all I still have to officially beat you."

"I meant about me being here," Sasuke said softly, "not the cold."

"I didn't," Naruto said as he took a huge yawn, "I just happened to see you, I needed some time apart from Tenshi-san."

"He's here?" Sasuke asked then asked more dubiously, "you mean he's actually _real_?" Naruto glared at Sasuke but said nothing and the worn expression once again settled over his face. He was tired he just wanted to sleep and never wake up. _O.k. Maybe not that bad,_ Naruto thought.

"So why did you come?" Naruto spoke, dangling his feet lazily over the edge. Sasuke said nothing as he took a hurried shallow of the tea and immediately spit it out in a fine spray, but the damage was done. He had burned the insides of his mouth. Naruto had looked over at the time and stated to laugh uncontrollably, the tired look gone momentarily. "And you call me an idiot!" Sasuke glared as he saw him laughing a very small smile graced his lips. And for that space of time all was right, for that space of time Naruto had never said anything of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

But the moment was broken as Sasuke glared into the cup and was silent.

"I'm not the idiot that you think I am," Naruto said and was about to continue.

"First I've heard of it," Sasuke muttered into the cup. Naruto glared but waved the comment away. His face became hard and serious, and his eyes had taken a soft sad edge to them. He smiled sadly.

"Anyways as I was saying," Naruto said exasperation clear in his voice, "what happened back at the forest… I don't understand. Maybe something happened that I don't know about. But I'll—."

"Save it Naruto," Sasuke growled softly. There came first a hurt then steely gaze from Naruto. Naruto's hands unconsciously went up to his cheeks and traced one of the whisker marks before he let his hand drip to his side, he got up clumsily.

"Save what Sasuke?" Naruto spoke looking angrily at Sasuke, "tell me. I'm listening."

"The fake pity," Sasuke said his voice reflecting the calm before the storm.

"You think that _I_ pity _you_?" Naruto smirked, "how conceited can you get!" Sasuke flinched and did not dare meet Naruto's eyes. _Still a coward I see. Afraid to see your brother's eyes in him?_ Said the little voice. Sasuke was silent once again, and he drank the hot liquid without a second thought. It burned his tongue but he didn't feel it. He did not realize his hand had been shaking until he heard the shatter of the cup below him. He clenched his hands into fists and covered them with the long sleeves of the coat. He hated the way he was feeling!

Naruto watched with a detached expression on his face.

_-Flashback-_

The silence pressed against him, made him want to scream and shout just to fill it, but he did nothing. He felt a reassuring pressure on his shoulder, he grabbed on to the hand for dear life but didn't turn around to see whom it was. Before him was the wreckage of what once had been a lush and beautiful forest full of life.

"I didn't mean to Tenshi-san," he whispered.

"I know," Itachi said. There were bodies everywhere.

"I lost control of it, I thought I could help you, but I didn't have the power to control that thing inside me. I thought it was the only option I had," Naruto said hanging on to the hand even tighter. Behind him was Itachi, with surface wounds and without his coat, his lip was bleeding.

"Naruto it all turned out for the best," he said.

"Was it? I am such an idiot!" Naruto slammed the ground angrily.

Itachi smacked the back of his head. Naruto staggered over and fell on his face from the force of the blow. He looked up at his Tenshi-san. He had a cold look like steel.

"Are you really becoming a self pitying fool?" he said coldly. Naruto shivered.

He hung his head. Itachi crouched near him and lifted his head up with his hand, he felt the wetness on Naruto's chin. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Remember this time Naruto. This is your first step toward becoming a true shinobi, and my successor," Itachi said his voice softening ever so slightly, "you I will teach all I know. You will know all that I do. What you have inside you, use it to your advantage for it is nothing more than a tool to be used. Break its will."

"B-but I —," Naruto stammered and couldn't continue.

"Don't forget this event, don't you dare!" Itachi said harshly as he roughly pulled Naruto's head up further. "The thing inside you, It is a part of you. Except it, live with it. Don't you ever dare pity yourself, or others for that matter. What you did had to be done in the end, sometimes it is the act of taking a life that preservers one."

"But does it make it right?" Naruto whispered.

Itachi was silent.

"It was that or they would have cut your own life short," Itachi said.

"I know Tenshi-san…"

He had seen the killer intent in their eyes, he had seen the ethereal beauty with sea blue eyes called Yuuki watch as his Tenshi-san almost died, she being the cause of it. They had been willing to take his life and well as his Tenshi-sans, but he still felt the guilt burn his insides.

"Do not cling to the ghosts of the dead."

Naruto managed a small weak smile.

"Sometimes ghosts are all a person has," he said and got up, the faces of those about him burned in his minds eye. He wouldn't forget.

_-End Flashback-_

"I was willing to tell you what you wanted to know, even thought I don't want to. My past is none of your business and it will never be, and the Sharingan is a part of my past and continues to be," Naruto said coldly, "as to pitying you. You wish. I know what pity is and it's not something I would give you of all people. Maybe you really are the spoiled brat that I thought, maybe you are the bastard that I said you were. You Uchiha Sasuke don't deserve my pity. You whom the world has given a chance to be great, and you don't take it. If I _do_ pity you it is because of that."

Sasuke was silent but Naruto could feel the anger coming at him in waves.

"And now you are there sitting down, sulking like a big baby," Naruto said every word in a mocking tone.

"You don't understand!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto. Naruto was taken back a bit, this was becoming a vaguely familiar scene to him.

"I have to go Uchiha," Naruto said and was simply gone.

----------

"First you comfort him and then rile him up," Itachi said as he saw Naruto storm into the apartment, "quite badly I might add."

"You were watching?" Naruto said, thought he didn't really care.

"Did your really expect any less from me?"

"No, not really," Naruto said as he stifled a yawn. Itachi was thinking as he gazed at him. "Not now Tenshi-san, I don't want to think about it." Naruto made a beeline toward his room, he stopped suddenly as he heard a loud but polite knock.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Itachi said clearly annoyed, to Naruto anyways anyone else would have heard the same emotionless tone. "Well?"

End Chapter Seventeen 

Next Chapter: I know what's going to happen, just not sure exactly how to go about it, and besides it kind of depends on what people say. (just read on and all will be explained).

--------------------------------------------------

Yuuki: ghost / revenant / spirit (of the dead) / departed soul (I realize that the name is a sort of pun, but originally it wasn't. It kind of and kind of does not have to do with what Itachi and Naruto both said. Well it's kind of complicated to explain right now….)

So chapter Seventeen is done. Not exactly sure what to say, tell me what you think, the usual.

I was kind of surprised that people did want parings. Anyways…

I am now officially asking for paring suggestions, I can't think up of any right now (on my own). (I'm not ignoring what you have said so far however, I would _never_ do that, I am also considering those suggestions, its just I need some more input so I can be absolutely sure before I start on the next chapter. :)

**Itaru **thank-you so much! When I looked at the translation it was with an _s_ not a _c_, I guess that's what I get for reading too fast over it… thanks again! Thank you **emerald** for reviewing and I _really_ appreciate your comments. **animelvr4evr** you really want it to be SasuNaru don't ya? But it will still be a while before Sasuke even finds out about Itachi (it could be the next chapter but I'm not about to give _that _away, hmm maybe I have already…)(but I will try to make the meeting good when or if it happens :) and **IceDragon2k**, Tsubasa? Really? Two votes for her so far (not really votes… more like suggestions…). **Anonymous :)** Leave the village? Maybe. Sasuke finding out about Itachi? Maybe. Naruto hiding his strength from Itachi? Maybe. Ah! a question I can answer without giving a lot of it away: Something _will_ eventually happen to show some or all of Naruto's strength (and what do you mean, Itachi and Naruto together?…(that might sound like a dumb question but I'm never sure exactly what that means-(_sweatdrops)_-) there's just too many meanings to that, specially in fanfiction…).And thanks for all who have reviewed.


	18. Of Blood and Steel

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto 

"Talking"

_Thoughts_, sometimes emphasis on words

_-Flashback-_

---------- Change of Scene

AN: The flashback that is coming up is _very_ long, and it is has to do with Itachi's flashback back on chapter 16 and used to tie into last chapter. It also contains everyone's perspectives. The parts are more like chapters on their own but I didn't want to continue the flashback into the next chapters and I hate to put parts into different chapters and still call them the same thing (among other reasons).

Demons Dawn 

**Chapter Eighteen: Of Blood and Steel**

--------------------------------------------------

Naruto's eyes narrowed at Itachi's comment but then he smiled wryly.

"And have the Uchiha bastard see you?" he said slyly, knowing full well that his sensei would not allow himself to be seen, not yet anyways. Naruto turned his head to the door once more and did not see the change in posture of his sensei.

"Little brother," he whispered to himself, and gave a slow and scornful smile. Another knock.

"What do you want!?" Naruto shouted. No answer.

"Go on Naruto open it," Itachi said softly, "I wish to see the so called prodigy of Konoha more closely."

Naruto gave an unseemly snort and shrugged his shoulders. Itachi blended himself into the wall, using a practical shinobi technique. The door flew open and Itachi was impressed slightly by the effect. There stood Naruto hands clenched angrily at his side, he was full of fight. But there also stood his brother. He had the relaxed pose, hands lightly by his side, a hardly noticeable wary look on his face. Truly a shinobi in the making. Sasuke was the one that drew all eyes to him. He was the one full of a brooding darkness. _So this is what I have made you into little brother. But I suspect that Naruto has more potential then you from what I have seen. Even now you are in his shadow, in more ways then one._

Indeed Naruto's own dim shadow obscured part of Sasuke's face.

_-Flashback- **Of Blood and Steel Part I**_

The sky was laced with wisps of clouds and the sky itself was painted a deep red, almost like blood. A sort of ominous feeling settled over him, the blood red sky told of a sinister future, but he shook the feeling off, red skies were common in this area. He swept his hair away from his face and readied himself.

"Concentrate on the other chakra, utilize it to your advantage," Itachi said, soft-spoken as ever. This was getting interesting. The boy could only tap into a small amount of the other chakra when he _wasn't_ exhausted, but it was still useful when he could get it.

Naruto formed his clones, often the best way for him to burn up his chakra. Where he had gotten that habit, Itachi could not say for sure. But they had become more numerous and stronger over time.

"How much?" Itachi asked. Naruto eliminated his clones and was momentarily swallowed in the smoke.

"Not very," Naruto said and sat besides his sensei. Itachi offered him a cool drink and he took it gratefully. "But I had to fight even for that little bit of chakra from _it_." He took a drink and looked up, to the one whom he knew only as Tenshi-san, waiting for the observations that always came.

Itachi took a sip from his own drink and studied the exhausted boy besides him. Naruto was well fed, but the harsh training kept him scrawny and on the very edge of looking like a skeleton child. Dust stuck to his face because of the sweat, and the clothes getting too torn for practical wear, much less to use for training.

"Fight?" came the question.

"Well um yea," Naruto said defensively, then retorted angrily," it's not like I was going to ask for it with a please and a thank-yo—," Naruto's expression came under a strange transformation, of annoyance and then understanding.

"Exactly," Itachi said, letting the pleasure at Naruto's discovery show slightly.

"Exactly," Naruto imitated him perfectly and grinned, then a thoughtful frown came over him, "but that doesn't guarantee that _it_ will give me anything. I mean it doesn't have to."

"You have said that it doesn't want you to die. And?"

"And…" He was trying to grasp what Itachi was trying to say to him.

"Yes, and?" Itachi said briskly getting very irritated. Naruto flinched at the tone but dismissed it. He cleared his mind and concentrated on what his sensei had said.

"It doesn't want me to die, since we are connected it _might_ mean that that includes our souls. So if I die, it dies…" Naruto mulled this over carefully before he continued, "so I could make a bargain of sorts with it I suppose. But it must know that _I_ don't want die either. And it won't have to give me anything."

"True. But you are a Shinobi in training. And Shinobi faces many dangers. The more chakra…"

"The more powerful the attacks! The less chance I have of dying!" Naruto said triumphantly as he jumped up., he almost knocked down the drink before Itachi deftly caught it. Silly boy, almost dropping a perfectly good drink were it could not be retrieved. But he smiled ever so slightly, he had finely figured it out. Thought it he had had to give some prodding. Itachi however did not admit to himself the false note in Naruto's speech as far, the strained way he had spoke, it resembled the way he sometimes spoke when he lied, or tried to. Naruto apparently still had secrets to guard even from him. _With this one I am never sure._ Itachi thought distractedly as he watch Naruto playfully twirl a kunai in between two fingers and toss it up in the air then catch it again and continue the cycle.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto said looking around as he tossed the kunai up too high, it never came down. Itachi made another mental note on what to improve. They didn't have any more money for rooms, which had run out yesterday. "I mean its not like we have any more money."

"We?" Itachi said, "I seem to recall that I was the one with the money."

"_Was_. You are becoming such a bad provider. How shameful Tenshi-san," Naruto said mournfully with a disappointed look on his face and seconds later had the bottle of soda in his hands gulping at it with such speed that Itachi wondered how long it would take him to choke on it. Itachi gave him an irritated look but was pleased nonetheless.

That little trick clinched it for Itachi.

"Naruto it's time for a mission."

Naruto's eyes shone in a way that made Itachi slightly uncomfortable, he stepped sideways before Naruto was able to jump him, Naruto grinned at that for few knew how to dodge that one.

"We need money, and you are coming with me."

----------

They had been traveling long and hard that day and Naruto's energy seemed inexhaustible, despite the meager amount of food they had foraged for. Itachi stopped abruptly on top of the tree, the leaves were thick were he landed and allowed for nothing to be seen. Naruto landed softly besides him, he had always been better in the air and among the trees, another odd habit of his, for it was animal like the influence of the Kyuubi no doubt.

"Are you sure you want to do this? What the client wants is what we do, no matter what," Itachi said grimly his eyes scanning ahead as if he could see what lay beyond them, "even if it means assassination."

"I know what you mean Tenshi-san," Naruto said quietly, his voice hardly above a whisper, "but I will do anything I must to become a shinobi, I will do anything to achieve that dream. That desire you imparted to me, to become as great as you or better. A shinobi is a tool, one to be used, but we are still people, and I still have my dreams. I don't know if I'm ready to take a life, but I am not ready to give up on mine. I lack the steel in my soul, but it can always be attained by whatever means possible. And if I have to take a life to make my own, then so be it."

A bit wordy but accurate, a simple yes would have sufficed for Itachi. Itachi nodded and jumped cleanly through the leaves, Naruto followed just as well. They landed on hard packed earth and in front of them was a good stretch of it, and abruptly a stonewall rose from the ground unnaturally and from behind it rose a mansion meant to dwarf any who looked on upon it.

"This is the place," Itachi said. "You go first."

And for the first time since Itachi had known Naruto, the boy was at a loss for words.

----------

Naruto had wanted to pummel Itachi after what he had made him do. The place had been covered in traps, exploding and those that would have impaled anyone, all cleverly hidden. Some of them had caught at him and torn at his clothes, but in the end he had gotten thru without so much as a scratch.

"Tenshi-san!" Naruto said accusingly as he took of his coat, it wasn't good for anything anymore, he tossed it off as they were flying through the house grounds, Itachi leading the way. "You should have warned me were they were."

Itachi did not fail to notice how Naruto had said that, giving only a hint that he had know that the traps were even there. But now without the shredded coat he looked more presentable, he tossed him some glasses to him, it would hide his eyes those eyes that tended to give away Naruto's true nature. Naruto grinned as he put them on.

"Remember what we discussed," Itachi said.

"Don't say anything unless it serves our purpose, play it like nothing in the universe bothers me," Naruto said so seriously that it could even have fooled Itachi, "kind of like you." Itachi had no time to react to that as they landed in somebody's study, an old man was there over some papers.

"So you decided to come It—," the man was cut off as Itachi gave him a murderous gaze, "here." He said as he handed him a thick scroll.

Itachi looked it over as Naruto's gazed about the room without having to move his head too much, he caught every detail of the room, just like Tenshi-san had taught him to do it. It was one of the finest rooms that Naruto had ever seen. His eyes lingered over a certain spot before his eyes moved on.

"Whose the wet nosed brat?" the man said mockingly.

"Someone you don't want to cross, old man," Naruto said softly and coldly as he held a kunai to the mans throat, a fraction of his speed and stealth showing in that move. Itachi could not help but smile inside. _Yes, play it like nothing bothers you. Kind of like me._ Itachi thought, his amusement growing at Naruto's actions. Naruto tossed the kunai that he held in Itachi's direction. Itachi didn't even flinch or move.

A shinobi fell at Itachi's feet. _He didn't kill him, only hit a nerve to knock him out, oh well. The kill would have counted better with this man. But a fool like this might still be deceived._

"Calm down Naruto," Itachi said as if he was the only one that could have stopped the boy from going on a murderous rampage. Naruto growled softly under his breath and walked over to Itachi. He looked up to him in such a way that Itachi could see his eyes. _Well… At least he's having fun,_ Itachi thought dubiously. But the little display was enough to fool the man and get him to stop asking questions about Naruto. And the way Naruto took out the kunai from the mans neck with a sickly flourish was nothing but a sweet bonus.

"Keep that little monster away from me!" the man said as he clutched his throat.

"Gladly. By when do you want the mission completed?"

"Just do it! You will be paid well enough. Now leave!"

----------

Naruto gnawed on peace of meat with much distaste, the source of the meat was questionable even thought Itachi had assured him it was edible enough. He took a big bite and practically swallowed it whole, the faster he ate it the faster he didn't have to worry about what it was. Itachi watched him with some amusement over the fire, even as he swallowed his own peace of meat.

"It's not poisoned you know," Itachi said slowly.

"No," Naruto said giving him an evil glare, "but it's probably rat meat or something!" Naruto made a gagging sound and a clear facial expression mirroring his distaste. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps."

"Gross! Even I didn't eat that when I was starving!" Naruto went quiet at what he had said and Itachi had listened with more attention then usual. But Naruto had already shut his mouth about that subject. And Itachi knew that when Naruto had said that he did not mean it in the way that most people did, it was quite literal. But Itachi did not push the subject, he knew better by now. "Can you tell me about Konoha?" Naruto said stifling a yawn.

Itachi lifted his head and looked up, the stars were clearer in this area then he had seen in a long time, the constellations seemed to want to show off just for him and the boy besides him. They had stopped to camp here before they continued on to the Land of Tree and Leaf, or at least the edge of it. Itachi looked over at Naruto, the boy had a very sleepy expression on his face but Itachi knew he was as alert as if he was awake. He was reluctant to talk.

"Do I have to?" he said as he lowered his head and looked sideways at Naruto.

"If you don't want me to keep on criticizing this excellent meal that you have ever so dutifully prepared for us," Naruto said as he tossed the remainder of his meal behind him.

"All right," Itachi said slowly as his eyes drifted a little, just a little, "it's the most powerful shinobi countries out there. It use to be my home, but a rather… unfortunate event transpired. It's a place of cool shadows and fire. I have a brother there, about your age…" He trailed off as he saw Naruto fall asleep sitting up, but perk up slightly at the last sentence.

He went over to Naruto and gave him a blanket. Naruto took it and simply fell on the ground.

"It's not rat you know."

"Yea I know and thanks Tenshi-san," Naruto said and was in true sleep, not the half sleep of most shinobi.

_This child trusts me too much. Or perhaps none at all, for all that he will tell my about his past. What am I doing with this infant? Have I gone mad? I couldn't stand my own brother, how can I hope cope with this one?_ Itachi questioned his sanity for a fraction of a second. But he had learned long ago that you couldn't question everything in life. You might just find more answers then you wanted or none at all for that matter. He went into his half sleep, unmindful of the future.

---------- **_Of Blood and Steel Part II_**

_When are you going to tell him?_

_I don't want to, I'm afraid._

_I see._

_This always happens, when I tell them… Well you know…I don't want that from him._

_This person of yours seems to care about you a great deal._

_But… I mustn't, not yet._

_He has quick eyes, demon eyes. He might know already._

_I know. It's even possible…_

_I see, I understand._

_Thank-you…_

_I must come out soon, my time is coming. Forget not your promise._

_I know, I know. I won't forget._

_Of course you won't, I won't let you._

----------

The dawn came too slow for him, but it would do. The way it stripped everything of color was always interesting, the world was black and white and gray. But the dawn was quickly dispelled by the glory of the sun, and the world that pleased the soul of humans best was seen. There were too few people that understood the darkness and loved it, too few that it pleased.

"Why so quiet?" Itachi asked.

"I read the mission," Naruto said looking resolutely ahead.

"Oh? When was that?" Itachi said allowing a bit of surprise to show thru.

"You don't really expect me to tell you do you?" Naruto said and smiled. Itachi frowned, what a waste of breath and speech that had been. He knew that he would have not told, a habit that he had instilled in Naruto himself. Real shinobi did not tell their secrets so easily. But then again he could simply be playing one of his pranks.

"Are you really that powerful?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Yes," Itachi said between his clenched teeth. He wasn't one to brag. Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face. He looked ready to speak but didn't quite manage it every time he opened his mouth. "What is it?" Itachi finally asked out of pure irritation.

"Nothing, its just that…" he began, "I don't know. Do we really need that much money?"

Itachi stopped and looked down at Naruto and regarded him with a calculating look. So the boy _had_ read the mission. To take out a rival of the old mans, one that did many chartable things for the public but only to keep a good public front, and to do that they would have to get past hired help. More then likely shinobi from Konoha, a risky venture considering that if they were he would have to eliminate them all and Naruto would be an easy target for them.

"Forget not your words," Itachi said and kept on walking. He stopped again as he saw that Naruto had not followed him, he seemed to have a faraway look on his face. But he could tell that it was not from what he had said, a shudder shook the boys small frame before he went up to Itachi.

"Wow, that sounded familiar," Naruto murmured to himself, "well I guess we do need the money then." He said decisively, and it was Itachi's turn to stop where he was. He had glimpsed a tiny flicker of what Naruto called steel. A very accurate term, but it was gone in an instant, but it had most unquestionably been there. There was hope for this boy yet.

They slipped into an odd and rare moment of silence as they traveled on. And right on cue Naruto broke it.

"You never told me you had a brother," he said.

"It doesn't matter now, he's weak, a coward," Itachi said and the tone of his voice warned Naruto from prying farther into that. Itachi mind was filled with memories, but as he looked ahead in front of him into clear skies and lush trees and plants the memories were short-lived, living in the past would make him weak. Much better to think to the future and the mission ahead.

"Um. Tenshi-san?" Naruto said tentatively and in a low tone.

"Yes."

"We're about half and hour away from our target. Their trailing us already, seems we haven't gone undetected," Naruto said his voice had a certain edge to it, one that Itachi could appreciate. _He's impatient for this, not battle lust. But close enough, _Itachi thought.

"I know. They're not sure we are here however, so not truly trailing us. But by know they will be ready to protect our target, so be ready for anything. We will have a fight on our hands, no matter how stealthy we are. This man is wealthy enough to hire a full team of Jôunin, and maybe more, and with the threats the old man has been giving our target he will be ready, the old fool," Itachi said never stopping for breath. Naruto lapsed into an odd silence. "Having seconds thoughts?"

"No way! Just feeling sorry for the trashing we're going to give them!" Naruto said and increased his speed. Itachi matched him. _Naruto, you have put up too clumsy a mask, full of cracks._

----------

He place had been cleared, there were no trees surrounding the house for over a hundred yards. No bushes or even weeds were allowed to grow. This place was built so that no one could come undetected without someone glimpsing him or her. No one seemed to guard the place, but as he looked he could practically see them. But it took a lot of effort on his part.

"How many do you see?" Itachi whispered softly.

"Four, hidden about the ground, but I can only count about one or two nearer to the house without a doubt," Naruto said his eyes flickering over the figures. Itachi nodded.

"There are three more on the ground, and there are about four more near the house, about five more then likely there are more around the house itself, all in all there are about eleven of them, a mix of Chûnin and Jôunin I suspect," Itachi said letting his eyes rest on the figures so that Naruto could see were they were. Naruto gave his own nod and smiled.

"So what do we do?" Naruto asked doubt lacing his voice slightly.

"Do you even have to ask?" Itachi asked, then sighed as Naruto gave him a blank and innocent look, "all right very well. You make a distraction and I will attack, do something big that explodes and attracts attention to you and diverts attention from me. Simple as one, two, three. Wait, do you even know how to count that high?"

"Yes," Naruto hissed as he smiled and half closed his eyes, his gaze lingered momentary over Itachi's shoulder but so briefly that Itachi almost didn't catch it. Itachi disappeared without warning living only a trail of smoke. Naruto grinned at where Itachi had been.

"Fool," Itachi said as he whispered into the ear of a shinobi, before he cleanly slit his throat. He caught the body before it hit on anything and made a noise. _That body, its now an it, where it use to be a he…_ Naruto thought, oddly detached. Itachi leaned the body on the branch in such a way that it couldn't fall or make a noise and took a look at Naruto. Like frozen fire, those eyes.

_I don't quite believe that the reality has hit him yet. Perhaps he has spent too much time with me, but for now it is better that he is this way. Too many Chûnin and Jôunin for my liking, and I can't be two places at once in case he gets in trouble._ Itachi thought.

"There isn't anymore of them," Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes and continued to scan in front of him.

"Oh?" Itachi said questioningly, but Naruto only smiled, "I do believe it is time then." Naruto nodded, he was ready. _Man! This is weird, my first mission and all I can think about is about that stupid place, Konoha! Tenshi-san has made it into a dream, the kind of place I wish was home. This sucks._ Naruto thought angrily. He prepared a jutsu and looked to were Itachi was.

Thought of course he was gone.

"Never did wait for anybody did you?" Naruto muttered angrily even thought he was smiling.

Only silence greeted his question.

"Alright whatever," Naruto said getting serious now, "Exploding Technique!"

----------

The distraction came a second too early for Itachi's taste. He was only able to take out one with the explosion masking the warnings for the others. Easily redeemed however as he quickly took out another. About nine more to go. But the shinobi were already aware as to where the explosion had come from, however only some the Chûnin were heading out in that direction, judging from their vests.

_Well at least they are smart enough to know were their priorities lay. To protect the old man, not kill the intruder that they are not yet sure off, but it seems these are not Konoha shinobi._ Itachi thought distractedly as he took out another. Naruto was moving around avoiding them, and two Chûnin were on his tail. He hardly managed to spot three Jôunin placed around the house, they watched closely for a couple of seconds before they disappeared again, either confident that the Chûnin would take care of them or that they were in trouble and needed to protect the old man.

"Damn!" he said as he saw that Naruto was forced out from the cover of the trees and into the open field. The remaining shinobi were now as aware of him as they were of Naruto. Naruto face was flushed, more from excitement then fatigue, he had kunai in his hand poised in a way that would allow him to attack to his best advantage.

Perhaps he didn't have to worry about him as much. Perhaps.

He struck out from behind, and felt his kunai go into soft flesh and he disappeared behind the attacker. A Jônin, he sliced at his head but met only with a Kawarimi, no matter. He disappeared once more into the center of the fray. The place was alive with noise.

"Naruto! To me," he screamed. Naruto turned his head to him and barely avoided a barrage of shuriken and a couple of needles. But Naruto shook his head, and Itachi understood why. The two Chûnin were surrounding him to the point were he couldn't escape if he didn't act soon. But he saw the anger starting to settle on Naruto's brow and with it the increase of speed and skill.

"Damn!" Naruto cursed under his breath, he lunged at where he judged were one of the Chûnin would be without exposing himself to attack. But his kunai met only with a Bunshin, a shadow clone. In a fit of anger he struck out at all of them but met only with more Bunshin. He grinned, now he had a much better chance at the real ones. "Come on you lame ass Chûnin! You can't catch me." He grinned, a kunai rushed at him and hit him straight in the eye, and he fell like a broken doll.

"You little idiot!" Itachi screamed as he dogged a jutsu, but then simply stopped and started at a particular spot avoiding a shuriken as he did so. His lips twitched in an attempted smiled as he went back to fighting. _Might as well give them a show._

"Man you _are_ lame," Naruto said as he struck out at the Chûnin with his foot tossing him like rag doll several feet away, unconscious but not dead. He disappeared before the other Chûnin attempted to decapitate him with shuriken. That little stunt had given away his position. Oh well, easy to redeem that.

From what he could see, there were several bodies around his Tenshi-san and the Chûnin he had managed to knock out. That left about three more, counting the Chûnin that had concentrated on him. Oh well, he would have to think of another distraction, and he would have to end this soon. He didn't have the advantage of skill and wasn't sure if he could match the Chûnin on that level.

"Kage Bunshin!"

At that moment an amazing barrage of Justus hit his clones.

"Man that was close," Naruto muttered as he watched, safe again in the trees. _Tenshi-san sure is taking his time about finishing off those shinobi_, Naruto thought idly with that same detached feeling as before. But the Chûnin had spotted him. He disappeared from their sight with a show of speed. This wouldn't do, not at all. _Time to use some of what Kagami taught me! And a bit of what Tenshi-san did too!_ He popped out of nowhere in front of the Chûnin and smiled, the Chûnin was clearly startled. He hadn't expected him to actually expose his physical self in front of him. The genjutsu was formed impeccably. Naruto took that guy out before he was able to snap out of the illusion, but he had made it a _very _happy illusion.

There was a deafening silence and Naruto knew that it was over, for now.

"Come on Naruto, only the Jôunin remain inside," Itachi said behind Naruto.

"Alright," Naruto said softly as he turned around to look at Itachi.

"Don't worry since they are not from Konoha, I didn't have to kill all of them. Most of them are unconscious, and will be for many hours yet," Itachi said clearly irritated at the look Naruto gave him, "but the Jônin will be a different matter. Don't expect anything from me, and don't hesitate to strike back at them."

"I understand," Naruto said, as he looked toward the house. It was a silent scene now, blood decorated some of the ground red. His other self recognized this kind of scene. _Please not now!_ Naruto thought as he let his hand wonder to his head. Itachi gazed at him silently but said nothing. "There are three of then left, and the old man is still inside." Naruto said hesitantly but with a touch of wonder in his voice, he could actually _smell_ them.

"I would have thought that they would have moved the old man," Itachi said, hoping that Naruto would latch on to that. He was not disappointed.

"No, they wouldn't have. People like him think that boxing yourself in like that with a bunch of shinobi is the best idea they will ever have. But three possible Jônin are your sure Tenshi-san?" Naruto asked, truly wanting to know, doubt not present in his tone.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Itachi said quietly.

"Asking what?" Naruto said and grinned. _Apparently he also a short memory span_, Itachi thought.

"Then lets go."

----------**_Of Blood and Steel Part III_**

He has blocked me out. The little brat. You always do forget don't you? No matter, I did say that I would remind you. And my time is fast approaching…

----------

Silence reigned for a fraction of a second, in that silence the world stopped for a period of time. The soft low rustle of the trees being tossed by the wind was the only real sound, a beautiful sound. The animals and birds being long ago scared away.

"I've never heard it so quite," Naruto said, his own voice mirroring the silence about him.

"It is often so," Itachi said.

"One of them is hiding around, the other two are with the old man."

"I see," Itachi said, he felt them now too, these were not so much fools as the Chûnin had been.

"Direct attack?"

"Do what you have to. I will have to handle the old man. You take care of the other one, I wounded one of them, but I am not sure how badly and he is more likely among the one that is getting ready to ambush us. And Naruto?" Itachi said hesitantly.

"I know," Naruto said quietly, and in an almost similar fashion both he and Itachi disappeared.

----------

The house was silent but they might have as well have been shouting and screaming for all the difference it made to him. His hands graced the wall as he moved like a shadow along it, avoiding all the traps while he did so. He allowed his steps to echo in the long elegant hall. He knew that they would be waiting for him in the next room, but as it is often with shinobi more than likely something else would be waiting for him.

He made his steps quite and listened.

Not a sound was heard.

He was tempted to blast the room with the fire techniques of Konoha, but decided that a quieter this whole affair was the better. He had not had a decent fight in a long time, might as well get started.

So to the ones waiting for him he had just stepped foolishly into a very well placed trap.

Their blades sunk into a Kawarimi.

Itachi noted with some irritation however that they had not left the old man totally unprotected. There had been and extra Jôunin however. _Now how did Naruto and I both miss this one?_ Itachi thought to himself. This one was dressed drastically different from the rest, he or she wore a mask decorated lightly in black dye, for decoration not as a mark of a hunter-nin, a heavy looking red and white outfit, elegant rings of precious stones adorned the long thin fingers, and a simple wide straw hat. Long black hair fell onto small shoulders. He judged the one before him to be no more than a child, perhaps a fourteen of fifteen years of age. The clothes hid the gender very well. The person was sitting down in a very relaxed pose, but in such a way that would allow for a quick defense, and gave little room for Itachi to attack. The old man cowered behind the child, a look of pure hatred and fear in his eyes.

He heard a loud explosion coming from the outside, he would have to end this quickly.

He sensed rather than knew that this child would do nothing to stop him if he decided to attack the other Jôunin. _So this one is of the breed of shinobi who fight for the missions and do not care for the comrades. I suspect that I could eliminate the others and the child would not move a finger to stop me. That is unless I took out the old man, no more mission, no more obligation._ The adolescent sensed his gaze and looked pointedly at Itachi, the other Jôunin got the hint as to exactly were Itachi was even thought it was rather unintentional. A turn of the head and the masked face was in deeper shadow.

Before the Jôunin were able to attack he had already sunk his kunai into the exposed necks, they dropped lifeless before him, a cloud of smoke surrounding them. Itachi turned to the child and frowned, the shinobi and the old man were both gone. Naruto would have to wait.

----------

She let the calm wash over her, let the coldness take its course. She set the body of the old man on a tree, he was barely breathing now but still alive. A mild heart attack had overtaken the old man, but of course the paralyzing poison had not hurt to meet her needs. The man with the red eyes had unsettled her slightly, he could be trouble for her. She took off her mask briefly and breathed in the air and put the mask back on quickly, she felt naked without it.

Taking care of the old man had become more of a chore then a mission, she briefly contemplated killing him herself but decided that it would be too troublesome to explain _that_ to the Kage. She knew that at least two of the Jôunin were dead, idiots! She checked her anger before she sat down again to guard the man, it was her main duty above all.

I didn't disturb her that the crimson-eyed man had taken out the others so easily.

For lack of anything better to do she took off her straw hat and placed it on the ground, ran her hand through her hair, gave an exasperated sight, and got up.

"Your stealth is excellent, better then I've seen in years," she said her husky voice was devoid of emotion, devoid of even personality. Itachi presented himself before her showing his own stoic face. "But I will not let you take the old man." Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"I never expected it to be easy," he said.

"You didn't? I doubt it," she said. And it was the truth.

Itachi watched her as she reached into the many folds of her robe and took out two white fans, each with sharpened metal edges. She snapped then open with an elegant snap of her wrist. Itachi looked on wondering who this confident shinobi was, and one that used fans at that.

"Do not think that I as a fan wielding Kunoichi will be so easy to defeat," she said. Itachi was mildly surprised. _A female, well that will be something new._

----------

Naruto slammed his hand into the ground in anger, the damn Jôunin was toying with him. He stared at his hand as a mass of shuriken nestled comfortably in between his fingers. He took in between his fingers and stood up. He was angry, he could feel the anger pulsating in his veins.

_Calm down. Think about this,_ Naruto thought and breathed deeply. His thoughts became more stable if not completely calm. Somehow he had been driven into the edge of the forest and the wide clearing, and the Jôunin had placed many tags and traps around the place. He barely avoided them, and the Jôunin was not helping.

"Come on little boy give up," a voice said, "I do not wish to slay a child." Naruto tried to detect the direction of the voice, but it was no use it had been too fast.

"You wish," Naruto snarled then gave a smile, "you hide from our fight so effectively."

"If this is a fight then the sky just fell," a voice said. Naruto's head snapped toward the noise. Naruto took the shuriken and threw them, he cursed as he heard that they had hit nothing. He was however pleasantly surprised when he saw the Jôunin come out, holding the shuriken delicately in his hands. He knew this one was not a clone, or any other sort of deception, he _smelled_ it.

"I won't let you kill me," Naruto said as he put his hands together to form the seals, "now lets get serious." The shinobi gave a good-humored smile, this child was more amusing then he could have ever thought a child could be. Specially one that was well on his way to becoming a true shinobi. Too bad he wouldn't live long enough for that.

----------

Itachi studied the Kunoichi, they were few, and rare when it came to being good. There was still a chance that this would be an easy fight, and taking out the old man while he was unconscious would be simpler still. He threw a kunai at the old man and was surprised as the kunoichi deflected it from the old man with a grace all her own using only the fans, it dug itself into a tree. He threw more and she deflected every single one of them. Her accuracy was impressive.

"I advice that you do not waste your kunai," she said helpfully.

"Advice taken," he said coldly and rushed at her. He disappeared in front of her, she ducked as he kicked at her from behind. Her hair swept about wildly, she too disappeared along with the old man. He scanned around him and was met only with the silent forest, he heard the snap of a twig but didn't move.

"Now we can continue this," a voice said somewhere from behind him, he struck out with a kunai in hand. She bent over and avoided the slash of the sharp steel, she righted herself immediately and looked at him. She was smiling behind her mask. This was the kind of fight she wanted, this was the kind of fight that she had been waiting for a long time. The mission to protect the old man was no longer relevant to her, she had to defeat this man.

Her speed was incredible and she had avoided his attacks, but barely most of the time.

"It's my turn now," she said, she crossed her arms and let the glare of the steel edges from the fans shine on Itachi's eyes. He squinted and he saw her disappear before his eyes, his Sharingan was momentarily useless to him at the moment. "Gale Wind!" He felt the blades cut into his clothes, but it did not touch the flesh. He had not moved, but the wind whipped around him. As it settled he saw her again in front of him. He would kill her yet.

"Give me the old man," he said.

"No. Because if I do, then whom will I fight?" she said as she pulled up her mask so that some of her face was uncovered, but he could not see her eyes now. The skin underneath was pale from the lack of sun, but the lips were colored red, a rather dramatic effect. Her lips were curled into a demonic smile. "I am Yuuki, the remnant of the Kunoichi I use to be. Mind you I am the best part of the imbecile I once was."

Itachi tossed off his coat.

"Nothing will remain of you when I am thru."

"Oh?" she said and smiled as she too threw off the heavy robes. She wore no vest or anything to protect her flesh, other then the thin layer of clothes. Bandages wound down her arms, leading to the rings she wore, her forehead protector lay around about her neck and it was without the insignia of any village, more then likely hidden for a purpose, her midriff was exposed to show a tattoo of a phoenix leading to her navel, she wore all black. Her hair now fell neatly across her shoulders and to the middle of her back. This was not a child but a woman, and a kunoichi in her physical prime.

Itachi didn't care. He couldn't use the Mangekyou Sharingan on her since he couldn't see her eyes, not that he would need to anyways. She placed her fans strategically in front of her and pointed then at Itachi. She charged with such speed that he was barely able to mount a defense, without the robe she was much faster.

"Surprised I see," she whispered in his ear moments before he struck out with a kunai. It only grazed her shoulder, no wound was inflicted. At that moment Itachi realized that he might just have an actual fight in his hands, one not easily avoided and one that might cause trouble for him.

He gave her no time to recover as she dodged a particularly well-placed kick that he knew would put her in an awkward position. He struck her down with his elbow. Her eyes had flown open as she felt the crushing pain on her abdomen, her hands shot up as she grabbed his shirt.

He was pulled down with her despite his efforts to tear himself away.

"Uchiha Itachi, possessor of the highest level of the Sharingan, former Konoha shinobi, mass murderer of his family," she continued tonelessly, "except of his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke, now considered a prodigy of Konoha." Itachi was more amused then angered by her words. One word passed thru his mind. _Sasuke…_

He had listened to her words, before he tore himself from her. He placed his hands together ready to perform a seal, as she got up he saw that she was getting ready to do the same. He had dealt some damage, he could tell by the bent way she held herself. Her mouth was set in a grim line of concentration. He broke off his seal and charged at her and hit her right in the stomach but her seal was not interrupted, and she was muttering the spell under her breath. He took out a kunai and attempted to plunge it into her hands. It seemed that she did not want to loose those for she broke it off. Or so it had appeared to Itachi.

Luminescent strings hung from her hands. Itachi had already learned the seal but did not quite understand it.

"Wondering what this is right? Well let me show you," Yuuki said as she lifted up her hands. Next thing Itachi knew, he was covered in spider like strings. Yuuki stared in amazement as the Itachi she had a hold off burst in a puff of smoke, and a fine stream of fire from above set the strings of fire and her along with it. He was anxious to get back to Naruto and did not wait for her death.

"Well that takes care of that," Itachi said. Moments later he had inserted a fast acting poison into the old man. Carrying the head would be too inconvenient. And besides his employer knew he didn't lie. He stood a second or two contemplating the body, he had been merciful.

His eyes widened as he felt the warmth of a body on his own, bandaged arms were around him hugging him close. He heard Yuuki's soft­­­­ voice in his ear.

"Now, now, you didn't expect to get rid of me so easily did you?" she said softly. _A simple trick. And a rather useless jutsu. But I fell for it._ Itachi thought calmly, after all it wasn't over yet.

Itachi stuck a kunai into her leg but her grasp did not lessen on him. She turned him around with much more force then he would have thought possible coming from a woman. Her mask was still partly on, still only showing half of her face. She held his face tenderly, he found he was unable to move. He looked on at her coldly, daring her to kill him.

"Uchiha Itachi, possessor of the Sharingan," she whispered to him, she pressed her body to him while she took small shuriken and playfully poked his neck but never piercing his skin, "an impressive title." She tore off the kunai from her thigh and held it for Itachi to see.

"That wasn't very nice Itachi," she said. She ran her hands over his eyes, he closed them hating the touch of her soft hands on his face, on his _eyes_. "Your little shinobi should be dead by now." _I won't die, not yet._ Itachi thought with a flash of anger. He felt a tingle in his limbs, feeling was returning to him. Before he was able to react his eyes flew open as he felt the soft crush of lips on his own.

Her mask had come off in the act and he saw her, she was one of those ethereal beauties, the ones that could never be approached by mortal men. She had dark blue eyes, the color of the sea. She kissed him softly, and then she bit his lower lip furiously drawing blood. He sunk his kunai into her stomach, she disengaged herself, smiling to him as she did so. Her bloodstained lips were twisted in a maniacal smile, she took the blood from her lips to the tips of her fingers and placed it on her hands. Her tongue was stained red.

"Lets play with your little shinobi. Ne?" she said as she smiled and disappeared.

Itachi was quick to react.

----------

Naruto looked the Jôunin, he was nothing like the Chûnin had been.

This one however was not going all out on him.

"Kage Bunshin!" he hid behind his clones as he saw a winged jutsu come at him, his clones barely managed to dodge the attack, him included. Four of his five clones were immediately destroyed.

"Are you done yet?" the Jôunin asked evidently bored. Then it hit Naruto, this shinobi didn't seem to quite realize that his clones were solid. He would use that to his advantage. He produced three more. The shinobi looked at him, probably wondering what other lame move he would come up with next. The Jônin reproduced the same winged jutsu and sent it at him. To his surprise all five shapes disappeared. He felt two sharp pains in his hands at the exact same moment he looked down, stunned. There were two of the scrawny boys with kunai inserted in his hands. He struck out at him, but before he did so they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Clones, how could they be? A Kage level technique! But he had been lucky that his hands had not been irreparably disabled, but Jutsus were out of the questions now.

"You concentrated on the jutsu too long," Naruto said before him, sufficiently back so that a sudden attack would not be possible, but his arrogant smile could have been seen for miles around. The Jôunin frowned, the jutsu had taken no more then three seconds to perform, "I knew that I wouldn't be able to match you on those so my only choice was to disable you."

"Boastful little thing aren't you?" he said dangerously, "I'm not Jôunin for nothing."

"But wounded twice, I can't quite see how you made it, your probably one of those that barely did so," Naruto said with distaste in his voice. Then Naruto smiled, "not that that's a bad thing. For me of course." _I can't believe they actually made this guy a Jôunin! He is an extremely low level one,_ Naruto thought going through what his Tenshi-sanhad taught him on how to recognize a Jôunin. And this was clearly no more then a middle class Chûnin at worst.

The Jôunin readied himself to attack, Jutsus was never his best area anyways. Taijutsu, now that was another matter entirely. Naruto saw the change in stance and attitude.

He prepared himself for the attack that would never come.

----------

Itachi took out the Jôunin without hesitation, he had lost Yuuki a long ways ago. Naruto stared at the body of man, then at Itachi. He noticed that he was no longer wearing his coat, and that his lip was bleeding. Naruto ran over to him, Itachi met him halfway leaving the body behind.

"What happened Tenshi-san?" he asked in awe.

"We are in danger," he said then seeing Naruto's amazed face continued, all the while looking around him, scanning for the slightest movement, "the mission is completed. But there was an extra shinobi, a kunoichi that neither of us sensed or saw. She's after you and me. Don't let your guard down. She is very powerful."

Naruto watched in horror as he saw his Tenshi-san fall on his knees.

"What's wrong Tenshi-san!?" Naruto said desperately, feeling completely useless. Itachi was only able to clutch at the ground and grass as waves of pain shot thru him.

"He's poisoned silly little boy," a voice said behind him. Yuuki then stood behind Itachi her mask once more halfway on, she touched Itachi's cheek with the back of her hand. The touch was so personal, as if that of a lover and Itachi was unable to move himself from it. "That little kiss was deadly Itachi. My lips were poisoned and an opened wound was a surefire way to get it into your system. I on the other hand are immune to it." She whispered softly in his ear.

"Get away from him!" Naruto screamed at her lunging at her with a kunai. She dodged the attack without trouble.

"You wouldn't want the cure to die with me now would you?" Yuuki said coldly, "not that you could kill me of course. You're too soft, a want to be shinobi without a drop of killing intent. He will die."

She caressed one of her rings, and looked pointedly at Naruto as she smiled.

He felt the pounding anger, and it threatened to shatter his mind, and for once he didn't care when he felt that thing inside him become excited, didn't care when he felt the difference between them become nonexistent, didn't care when he lost himself in the anger and the hate.

----------

A sort of dread came over her as she saw the seal of the Kyuubi slip.

His chakra had taken on a physical manifestation, that of a fox, and the boy himself was transformed. Sharp teeth nearly resembling that of an animal, the whisker marks were more pronounced, sharp nails, and his eyes were slits full of hatred and anger. All directed at her. But to her he was still nothing more then a boy.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" and he lunged at her.

She tried to dodge, she uttered a small sound of surprise before she was caught under the sharp claws. The claws dug deep into the already existent wound, she gasped behind her mask. She tried to insert a kunai into the side of his skull but her hand was pushed away by him, she felt the bone shatter. He slashed at her, making the wounds deeper every time. She felt the surge of fear rush trough her. _I refuse to die!_

"Give Tenshi-san the cure!" Naruto screamed, froth flying from his mouth.

Itachi couldn't help but grin. _It seams like I have chosen well…_ He felt his vision waver, but he resisted the poison thru shear stubbornness.

"Finish her off Naruto," he said. The Kyuubi vessel was momentarily distracted.

Yuuki took the opportunity to escape, even wounded her speed was incredible.

Her speed was not enough however as she found her face grounded into the ground. The mask protecting her thinly, she tasted copper as the blood trickled into her mouth and was mildly surprised. Naruto pulled on her hair harshly holding the position. Her head had curved up and her neck lay exposed. Naruto took out a kunai. Yuuki attempted to loosen his grasp on her hair, trashing about in a very unshinobi like manner.

"Give me the damn cure!" Naruto screamed. The kunai touched her neck and pierced her skin, drawing blood. Naruto's breathing was hard and labored now, his rage consumed him so. He pulled on her hair harder and she let out a cry, like that of bird of a wounded bird. A shudder shook him, and he let go off Yuuki. She took the opportunity without hesitation.

Her white bandages, now splattered in blood, were no longer decoration.

"It ends here Kyuubi Vessel!" she said, forming lightning fast seals. Her sea blue eyes were rimmed red, and she wore a maniacal smile on her face. She was not going to die at the hands of a mere child! Itachi's eyes widened in horror as he saw the beginnings of a forbidden a technique! "Body Destroyer Technique!" It would kill her and the demon boy.

But would it work on Naruto?

Naruto regarded her coldly, and with a shock Itachi realized that it wasn't quite Naruto. It was Kyuubi itself, given away only by the red fox eyes now. The demon features were gone except for the slightly protruding teeth and the eyes. _This is not my Naruto, not the one I know._ Itachi thought trying to get up, but found he was unable to.

Her eyes widened as she felt the pain spreading around her, and a warm liquid spreading trough her abdomen, the jutsu broken seconds before completion. The red disappeared from her eyes and she fell down, but not on the hard ground as she found the demon child holding her close to him, in a warm embrace. She couldn't move. His hand had penetrated the flesh.

"Kill me now, if you don't I will live and return to kill you," she whispered, "and your sensei as well." She couldn't see his face, but she could still see Itachi, his face was ashen white. He would die soon. Kyuubi clumsily pushed off her mask and set her down on the ground.

"My vessel could have loved you," it stated softly in her ear, its voice was a shade or two deeper and had an unearthly quality to it, "you look like the mother he desires, except for the eyes, you have the eyes of the father. He does not wish for _me_ to kill you. Unfortunately. He wants to have the honor himself one day. Just give me the cure he so desires and let us be done with this." And it sounded every bit regretful that it hadn't killed her.

_What a beautiful demon child._ She thought her mind already slipping. She took of one of the rings and tossed it at Kyuubi's feet. Then she was gone in a burst of wind and fire, only ashes left behind. Kyuubi looked at the ring then, it was blue glass and incased in it was a powdery blue substance, he broke it and put its hand forth to give it to Itachi. Itachi didn't make a move to get it.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked thought he knew, in a fashion.

"It's me Naruto, of course," the voice was too soft, the kind of voice one used on stray animal that was scared and one was trying to calm down. This was not Naruto. "Who else would I be?" It was a weak smile that was offered to Itachi. Itachi frowned, he saw the lie. It was not his Naruto that stood before him and spoke.

"You forgot the eyes," he said coolly. _Kyuubi give me control! Now!_ Naruto thought fiercely. Kyuubi flinched but did not rendered control back to Naruto. _You owe me more time, brat! He was not deceived! You idiot!_ Kyuubi roared mentally at Naruto. _Oh shut up!_ Naruto thought back just as loud.

"Before you go," Itachi said sensing the Kyuubi withdrawing as the evil feeling chakra faded. Naruto's possessed body looked at him, red eyes gazing with hatred at him. _Apparently Kyuubi doesn't like me much._ Itachi thought distractedly.

"Yes?"

"Was Naruto or you the one that said they would kill Yuuki?" Itachi hid the curiosity from his eyes and voice effectively.

The red demon eyes narrowed then it growled, "you would love it if it was him wouldn't you? He has grown to—" Kyuubi continued in an extremely disgusted tone as he spit out the first word,—"_love_ you. I have not. I would much rather taste of your blood and to tear that soft young throat of yours, as I did to many in the past in the village long ago."

"You haven't answered my question," Itachi said coolly.

"Naruto has become the warrior you want him to be, or is now well on his way to becoming one. Because of today he will do anything for you, even give up his life and mine as well along with it, most regrettably. But that all depends on what you say next, " Kyuubi said slyly, Itachi frowned and Kyuubi grinned Naruto's foxy grin, and for a fraction of a second Itachi truly understood. _Where one ends the other begins. Blending together, the difference slipping…_ Itachi thought as he remembered Naruto's words. Naruto's eyes closed and as they opened they were once again that bright sapphire, not brilliant and light but charged with fear and rejection.

This time Itachi took the powder from Naruto's hand. Naruto's shoulders sagged. He knew what was coming next.

"Explain."

_-End Flashback-_

"What do you want?" Naruto said suspiciously but it was Itachi whom was impatient for the answer.

----------

The Hokage scanned the scrolls pilled around him. He quietly lay the one in his hand down, lit his pipe and let the smoke waft around him.

"Yes?" he said gruffly. A masked figure stepped forward from the shadows, still obscured somewhat however. Such was the skill of a competent shinobi.

"Yuuki. She has returned Hokage-sama."

"I see," the Hokage said and with a sweep of his robes was gone.

End Chapter Eighteen 

Next Chapter: Still in progress…

--------------------------------------------------

So chapter eighteen is done. Hmm. So this is what a guilt chapter looks like. Reposting chap. 17 was an amateur's mistake, I'm so sorry! I mislabeled it and didn't preview since I was in a hurry. I'm surprised only three people mentioned it. But this one was extra, extra long because of that and because I didn't update for so long because of finals week and then I left for winter break, and it takes me about a week to write one chapter, everything was just so hectic!

I have taken all pairing suggestions and it will become apparent which one I have chosen as time goes on, and I really am sorry if it wasn't the one you wanted.

Thanks a lot for reviewing to:

**animelvr4evr**: sorry I confused you, but I could see were I would, sometimes I forget that the readers don't know everything I do, specially when I rewrite some of the chapters.

**Anonymous:** Suggestion taken! :)

**Zero the Death Shadow**: I won' forget. :)

**blaboy**: not much to worry about there. I mean does she even exist in this fic? Who knows _–shrugs-_? But I can tell you now it most definitely is not her.

**Liliath: **you're right it is stupid and too easy, I sort of knew that when I wrote it so no offence taken and it was helpful criticism. Besides things can happen to 'fix' a situation. (You gave me so many ideas! Many thanks!!!) And I really appreciated that you reviewed since most people don't read so long after I update.

**black**: You will be happy to know that it's **not** going to be Hinata. Never really thought about it. And thanks for telling me about the chapter!

:Yea your probably right! As to Naruto's past… well your right about that too! But he has his moments, I just so happen to only be showing you those. If that makes any sense. A master? Never really intended to make it that way (never intended it to be Itachi either…) but there is a reason behind that.

**plur**: thanks for telling me! I'm dumb that way sometimes.

**Inuyasha-gal-97:** Thanks! Really glad you think so!

**Little Fox Kit: **my mistake, thanks for telling me!

**Ebil-Baka**: I think I corrected the name by this time, somebody else also caught my mistake… Thanks for telling me!

Please review and tell me what you think. :)


	19. After Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Demons Dawn 

**Chapter Nineteen: After Dark**

* * *

He stared annoyed at the door, he allowed a shiver of cold to pass through him before he tried again. There was no answer. He rolled his eyes in exasperation and he turned around to go, he knew Naruto was in there, he felt him in there with someone who had an even fainter chakra signature then Naruto himself. He shrugged himself deeper into his coat as he prepared himself to leave, then he heard the slow creek of the door opening an inch or so. The door flew open.

"What do you want!?" he heard Naruto shout. He was _not_ going to answer him with a slab of wood between them. An embarrassed blush grazed his pale cheeks, he was thankful for the darkness and the high collar. Why _was_ he here?

He saw the look that Naruto gave him, but he remained cool. He looked over Naruto's head unconsciously so as not to meet his eyes, he thought he saw something or even possibly someone. Naruto had said something, but he ignored him. His eyes focused on one spot. On impulse he attempted to enter. He met with huge resistance, he stared at the force that Naruto used to keep him out pushing back roughly. He immediately pulled back in embarrassment. Naruto was angry with him. Naruto carefully stepped out so as not to allow Sasuke much of a glimpse inside. He crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

"I said what the hell do you want!?" Naruto yelled out impatiently, unable to stand Sasuke's silence.

"To apologize," he said through gritted teeth. Itachi raised an eyebrow. Now what in hell did his little brother have in mind? "For the way that I treated you. I had no right to react as I did." Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, then his lips went into the widest grin that Sasuke had ever seen on him.

"Uchiha Sasuke, _the_ Uchiha is apologizing to _me_?" Naruto smirked and he was enjoying himself immensely. _What have I done?_ Sasuke thought regretfully as he continued to look on at Naruto's smiling face. _Calm yourself down Sasuke._ Sasuke thought serenely._ There is still time to redeem your plan. Still time to get the information from him. Besides I have to know what he meant when he said that the Sharingan was a part of his past and continues to be. He couldn't have possibly meant me, and I am fairly certain that he still doesn't know about my Bloodline Limit. He spared no one, so it's out of the question that it could have been anyone else. That leaves only you dear brother._ Sasuke frowned. _But I still can't be stupid enough to eliminate the possibility that he meant me. I don't know enough about him to make that assumption. But then again,_ Sasuke looked at Naruto's innocent idiots face_, I could be making something out of nothing._

Without a doubt Naruto really was enjoying himself. But he sensed the falseness in Sasuke's voice. He had heard it too many times in his life to not hear it now. But he wanted another friend so badly, someone who simply did not betray him the way so many others had, he wanted another like his Tenshi that he ignored the insincerity.

His Tenshi-san was the only one who had never betrayed or hurt him in anyway…

Naruto pried himself away from his thoughts and grinned at Sasuke.

"Yes I am," Sasuke said turning his head away to stare at the most fascinating tree in the world then growled under his breath, "happy?" Itachi almost let go of the jutsu then as he heard Sasuke actually _apologizing_, a word not present in the Uchiha vocabulary, luckily he recovered from it at the last second. Naruto was pretending to think about it carefully with a serious look on his face with his hand up to his chin. Sasuke was beginning to feel uncomfortable, who knew it would take the loud mouth this long to think about it?

_Now why would Sasuke lower himself to apologizing to me?_ Naruto thought slightly suspicious now, but his Tenshi had restored his trusting nature considerably. _He reminds me so much of Tenshi-san, so maybe he's not so bad. Thought of course Tenshi-san is way better then him! By like, a thousand times!_ Naruto thought loyally towards the end.

"Sure," Naruto said like it was no big deal grinning at Sasuke.

There was a very awkward silence.

----------

"Yuuki what information have you gathered?" the Hokage asked as the required formalities were over. They were somewhat near the Hokage monument. The hour was close to dawn, perhaps another half hour or so. She wore a heavy cloak and it rustled slightly as she shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"I failed to kill him," she said quietly, "I failed to kill Itachi. He did fall for the trap we set up for him. When I fought him he was amazing, but distracted. But the boy that was with him saved him and stopped me fully carrying it out and cornering me into giving him the cure. Days later he killed the old civilian we set up to give him the mission after I failed to kill him Hokage-sama."

The Hokage frowned, "a boy defeated you? Do you know whom?" His voice was incredulous.

Yuuki turned her head away from the Hokage, she knew how he felt about the boy, and said in a near whisper, "it was he Hokage-sama. The fox vessel."

All the Third could do was turn fully to the Hokage monument, and his eyes fell on the moonlit face of the Fourth.

"You should have killed him and the boy a long while ago when you still had the chance!" she cried out, then immediately bit her lip in regret. Like many she loved and respected the Hokage, she rather die then disobey him. The Hokage slowly closed his eyes then looked at Yuuki, her face was lowered in shame at having shouted at the Third.

"You represent so many Yuuki," he said in a tired voice with a glance at her and then toward the face of the Fourth, already immortalized in stone. Yuuki raised her head curiously as she heard that he had more to say. "You don't know how many villagers came to protest against bringing the boy back here. You weren't here, but I'm quite sure you would have lead the affair if not for your respect for me. They came full of rage and hate for what was not the boys fault," Yuuki made an indignant sound, "what the fox did the fox did Yuuki, it was not Naruto, he was a mere baby then incapable of harming anything, you should know that better then most around here. As I was saying. They came to protest against brining Uzumaki here, a couple even threatening, in a very subtle manner or so they thought, to remove me as Hokage." Yuuki gasped, more then ready to eliminate the ones who had said such thing,"please stop interrupting Yuuki."

"Of course Hokage-sama," she said giving a slight bow to hide her blushing face.

"For a while the villagers were uneasy, but Sasuke had been instructed to always be near him as much as possible for Naruto's own safety and for the ease of the villagers until he felt it would be fine to let him officially become a citizen. I don't think he even ever noticed the looks they threw at him, more then likely he had learned to ignore them long ago.

"When he came he was under the care of Uchiha Sasuke, rather ironic as I understand now, I hoped that his cool manner would command a sort of awe in Naruto, perhaps he would see what a true genius shinobi is but regrettably their personalities clashed like water and fire. However Naruto does not seem to respect power in itself, he seems to see beyond what a person shows, much as he did as a child," the Hokage stopped for breath and as he continued Yuuki thought she heard what sounded like shame in his tone.

"I lost the boy Yuuki, I simply lost him," the Hokage said with something akin to grief in his voice, "I have never forgiven myself from that."

_-Flashback-_

The forest was full of light and life, the birds sung their songs, squirrels ran about the forest, a soft and gentle breeze made the trees rustle, and no human noises were heard. A blond boy of about four or five lay with his back to a lush tree, his head was slumped forward and a golden red fox lay on his lap. His hands were limply on the floor, palm up, his chest was unmoving, he looked dead.

Sarutobi's heart nearly leapt out of his chest as he saw him.

Using the speed of a Hokage he ran to the boy and grabbed him up in an embrace more then ready to take him into the village for medical attention.

"Whaaryodoin!" came the muffled sounds and then a fierce struggle. The boy was now kicking and screaming at him, Sarutobi immediately let go for fear of injury. His heart settled in place as he saw that the small boy was fine, thought no unscathed. The boy had landed with a hard thump on the floor and was now furiously rubbing the spot, still screaming. He was definitely getting too old for this.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" he asked after the boy had calmed down, they were after all outside of the village and considerably far. He had been searching for Naruto for a while now seeing as Naruto had run away from his caretakers, again.

"Playing," came the sly answer, "but we decided to go to sleep instead."

"We?" Sarutobi asked curiously wanting to hear it from his lips, he noticed with some relief that the fox was gone, it would not do for anyone to see it. Naruto nodded and grinned but then frowned slightly.

"But you scared her away! Now nobody will play with me! Nobody does!" Naruto cried out suddenly, pouting and crossing his arms. But Sarutobi didn't know how to respond to that, didn't know if he should. The accusations slipped out of Naruto's head as he spotted a figure suddenly appear behind the Hokage. "Oh! Kakashi! You came looking for me! I knew that you couldn't live long without me! Admit it! You missed me!" Naruto shouted in Kakashi's ear as he clung to his back. Sarutobi's eyes were unreadable as he heard the sad desperation in Naruto's voice. It should not be so for someone so young.

"Yes, yes," Kakashi said waving his hand a bit for emphasis, "I came looking for you." Satisfied Naruto jumped down, Kakashi's hand shot out to and grabbed Naruto's wrist. "Now, Naruto you know better then to try that." Naruto's hand was inches away from what looked suspiciously like a book. The Hokage chose to ignore that little display.

"He, he, he," Naruto laughed as Kakashi let go of his wrist, "wow! Kakashi! That book must be great, you always have it with you! I can't wait to learn how to read, so that I can read it too! And get strong like you!" Kakashi's only visible eye curved upward.

"What a nice thing to say Naruto," Kakashi said cheerfully as he ruffled a grinning Naruto's head. Sarutobi couldn't help but roll his eyes heavenward.

"You will do no such thing Naruto," Sarutobi said dutifully in a commanding tone, barely able to suppress a laugh. Naruto's only respond was to stick out his tongue turn his back to Sarutobi and then to sit on the ground and start drawing pictures in the dirt with a stick. humming to himself a silly song. A silent motion from Sarutobi and Kakashi came over. "Thank you for helping me Kakashi."

"What is this really about Hokage-sama?" Kakashi said frowning under his mask.

"He's starting to notice Kakashi," Sarutobi spoke softly as not to be overheard by Naruto, "nobody plays with him you see…" The comment sounded silly when he said it out loud, but Kakashi did not laugh.

"We can't do anything about it," Kakashi spoke gravely, "hatred like that runs deep. And what happened five years ago is still too fresh in their minds to forget. They hate him because he is the physical manifestation of what happened that day, of what they suffered, of those they lost, and what _it_ was. He even bears the marks on his face. Many would choose to kill him now, be it not for you Hokage-sama. Be patient. Perhaps they will come to look upon him as the hero the Fourth wished them to regard him as?" The last sentence had not been meant to come out as a question.

Sarutobi laughed sardonically , "how amusing. A shinobi under my control offering _me_ advise. The Hokage." The words had been said softly and ironically and did not sound as harsh as the reality they represented truly was. "But you are right Kakashi. Perhaps with time… But I am no fool. I've seen the way they pass their enmity to their children. Perhaps, perhaps."

There followed a long silence and not a sound was heard, except the sounds of the forest.

"Naruto!" Kakashi said, "lets go!" He wasn't there. "Come now Naruto, were going home, back to the village."

Sarutobi looked around him and saw no one except Kakashi at his side.

"Kakashi will play with you if you come out from your hiding place," he offered impatiently. Kakashi glanced sharply at the Hokage and saw that he was not using this as a mere rouse to get the boy to them. He sensed around for Naruto hopping that if he found the little nuisance, the Hokage would not force him into the deal. But he sensed nothing.

"He's, gone! Go Kakashi! Look for him!" the Hokage shouted at Kakashi. Kakashi had the distinct feeling that the boy had heard.

They looked but found no one.

_-End Flashback-_

"But you gave the village seven years of peace Hokage-sama," Yuuki said rationally in a puzzled tone. The Hokage sighed in exasperation as he saw that his words had fallen on deaf ears. She truly was the perfect representative for the general feelings of the village. Kakashi had watched the boy on and off as a favor to him to see how he was, and to see his prowess as well.

"What more do you have to say Yuuki?" the Hokage said with a wave of his arm and a brisk tone. Yuuki tilted up her head, and spoke hesitantly. Something the Third did not fail to notice.

"Itachi is in this village Hokage-sama, with Naruto," Yuuki said and stopped then continued her voice trembling slightly, "he appears to be Naruto's sensei. He almost killed me for Itachi. And the seal has slipped…"

"Gather a team," the Third said immediately. Yuuki nodded and was about to leave when he heard him. "And Yuuki?"

"Yes Hokage?" she said quietly.

"If you can help it don't hurt Naruto."

"Of course," she said her voice catching in her throat and was off knowing exactly were to go and who's permission to get.

The Hokage had heard her tone, it was the tone that let him know better then to wait at home and hope for the best while drinking tea. He finely acknowledged the presence that had been there for most of the conversation.

"Kakashi you make sure at all costs that the boy is not harmed," the Hokage said, "protect Uzumaki Naruto at the cost of your own life if you must. Do not fail me."

_Itachi, hu? Just as troublesome as when you were a kid, a shinobi picks you up and you just _had_ to go with _Itachi_ of all the rouge shinobi in all of creation! What a mess! And with your connection to the other Uchiha. Makes me wonder at what I observed the past two weeks or so. You actually showing some perceptible intelligence. You just better not get me killed. _Kakashi thought distractedly in the back of his head as increased his speed. There was no time to waste before the one of the leader's for the I Hate the Kyuubi Club actually got to the boy. This was getting just a little too complicated for Kakashi's taste.

----------

Itachi dared not move as he sensed others nearby, too close for comfort. His eyes flicked back to Sasuke. _You're going to interfere if they manage to detect me. I can't let that happen. It would be very easy to defeat you, but time consuming. Come on Naruto! Finish off this little act of yours! We must leave!_ As if sensing his urgency Naruto had turned around to look straight at him as if he could see him. Itachi was however did not regret the request he had made of Naruto. Naruto grinned right at him in that grin that Itachi had seen the Kyuubi use. Itachi couldn't help but smirk that famous Uchiha smirk.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said his head still tilted toward the wall.

"Yes?" Sasuke said slightly curious. He saw Naruto grinning at the wall. _U unless it's not a wall!_ But the thought came a second or two late as he saw Naruto's clenched fist make brutal contact with his stomach. He felt the pain spread as darkness clung to the edges of his vision. Naruto held him as he slumped forward from the pain. The words came out like fire from his mouth as he shouted, "you bastard! You really were holding back!" Another blow and he knew the blissful darkness.

The last thing he head was a whispered apology.

----------

"I didn't know you had it in you Naruto," Itachi said coolly as he stepped forth from the wall. Naruto was still holding Sasuke, but the other's boy's weight was obviously a little too much for him. Reluctantly Itachi ventured forth to help when he saw that Naruto was not going anywhere with him, and unless he dragged him on the floor he wouldn't which wasn't something Naruto looked ready to do. He took Sasuke from him as Naruto gave him up without any resistance.

He was surprisingly light. Itachi froze as he felt an unsteady gaze on him, then it was gone. _No doubt he will think that a dream. The better for me. And him. _He no longer wanted to gaze upon the prodigy of Konoha. He took him to Naruto's unused room and left him there, he noticed with detachment how Sasuke almost immediately drew within himself as if he only had himself to give warmth.

Itachi returned to find Naruto slumped in front of the door.

"I didn't kill him did I?" Naruto said with an ironic smirk on his face. Itachi didn't bother to answer that one, it was one of those pointless questions.

Moments later however Naruto was more then battle ready, Itachi however had refrained from commenting on the loud orange outfit. Naruto had scowled at Itachi's obvious distaste of it and had said nothing as well. They stood on the roof of some building now, moderately close to the gate.

"You won't be able to come back," Itachi said as he gazed at the horizon, it was approaching dawn. Even then it muffled the orange outfit.

"Not the first time," Naruto commented angrily. Itachi was tempted to knock Naruto unconscious as Naruto had done to Sasuke. After all this was Itachi's first experience with a Naruto that was actually angry at _him._ But he would not make the mistake again of having Naruto as a distraction.

"We wont be able to get out without the guards spotting us," Itachi said softly as he looked at the prominent gates. Naruto turned to look at him, the angry look gone from his face.

"Then I guess I just have to make a distraction," he said cheekily.

----------

Sasuke's eyes flew open.

**End Chapter Nineteen**

Next Chapter: Er... The reason this is called Demons Dawn?

* * *

Not sure what to say so I wont bore you.

**animelvr4evr:** she already sort of knows who he is. Helping him? I can't answer that! And thanks for reviewing!

Sometimes u ask the most difficult questions. But their the ones that makeme think, and help me develop the story, thats why I love them! You have a point though, and i will try to explain the rest of the things later on. Thanks for reviewing!

**Liliath: **That response really did sound weird, butI meant that you motivated and inspired me, for I am _very, very _easily distracted. Thanks for reviewing!


	20. Kyuubi Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto 

**Chapter Twenty: Kyuubi Dawn**

* * *

There was immediate pain as he floated into consciousness and he ignored it, at the moment he knew only a burning anger. That and the feeling of defeat overwhelmed him, the feeling of being weak.

He clenched his fist and ran out of the building.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"What do you have in mind?"

"Kyuubi," Naruto said, his words soft. Itachi shrugged.

"Do as you will. Just don't get us killed."

Naruto's eyes became unfocused as red chakra surrounded him.

"I have nothing to loose and the world to gain," Naruto said grimly, "_if_ we get away." It went unspoken between the two that Itachi could leave without Naruto, and Naruto could escape as well, unscathed. There was a short silence as Naruto concentrated and the red chakra continued to get larger around him in tentative wisps.

"What is it that you want to prove?" Itachi questioned him.

"I want to show them all, that I am worthy to be a shinobi of Konoha. That I don't need the hitai-ate leaf headband, even thought its what I came for," Naruto said not daring to meet Itachi's eyes.

"A fools errand," Itachi spoke and continued to speak before Naruto was able to protest, "but one I shall help you in."

Naruto grinned as the red chakra swept past Itachi.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kakashi doubled his speed, but even so Yuuki caught up with him with little difficulty.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise as he saw that she was alone.

"They'll come, they're a few minutes behind," were her only words. Kakashi nodded in comprehension.

"The Hokage has ordered me to protect the boy," Kakashi said. He felt her stiffen slightly besides him but just as quickly she relaxed. He noticed that she no longer wore her mask and that her beautiful pale face looked tired and more mortal then he had ever seen it before. "We cannot hope to win against Itachi. The best we can hope for without a team is to retrieve the boy."

"I'll take care of the other one, Itachi, we have a score to settle," Yuuki said, "but watch Naruto. Keep him away from me. He promised to kill me the next time he saw me." Kakashi couldn't imagine that from the boy, but only Kami knew what Itachi had warped the boy into.

"Understood," Kakashi said, "but with your wounded wrist I don't think you stand a chance." He saw her right eye twitch in irritation at her wound being discovered.

"But Kakashi dear. What he can't catch he can't hit, and what he cant hit he cant kill," she said her face breaking into a wide grin too big for her face, "so all I have to do is move fast, not look into his eyes, and try my hardest not to get killed. All so simple a Gennin could follow _those_ instructions." She gave a short laugh filled with true mirth.

Kakashi sighed in slight annoyance, "you always had a warped sense of humor Yuuki."

"You say the sweetest things sometimes," she with a sugary smile. Personally Kakashi thought her more then a little insane then any shinobi had a right to be but he said nothing as he heard the resignation in her voice. This one not only expected to die in battle, she knew she would and few shinobi were blessed, or cursed depending on your point of view, with the knowledge of their death.

"I'll try my best," Kakashi said. "Just remember Yuuki that if you try to harm the boy, I will have to kill you. And with the wounds you are sustaining... well you get the point. You might have been the personal guard to the Hokage, but I was his student," Kakashi said in quiet tones, "nothing against you though." She looked at him with a wide-eyed gaze and grinned. She nodded.

"You even have my permission to do so," she said, her voice serious and distant. "There they are," Yuuki said pointing, "lets go."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tsubasa's eyes scanned around the house as she clung to the walls. Her steps were light and calculated, and besides she was used to sneaking around. She looked around for a bit and saw no one that could stop her from leaving, she grinned as she created a Shadow Clone and sent it to run around the house. She removed her coat since it was too bulky to move in for what she wanted to do. She had also long ago removed necklace in a more secure place.

She stopped at the door and listened, she heard nothing so she opened the door ever so slowly. Her heart skipped a beat as it creaked; she rolled her eyes, thought for a second or two, shrugged, and dashed out the door, slamming it behind her.

Excitement rippled thorough her skin and she gave a tiny squeal of delight and immediately corrected herself by scowling deeply. She did not look the happy little kunoichi she was.

She was puzzled when she got to Naruto's apartment and the door was wide opened. She was about to go in and see what the matter was when she saw Sasuke heading straight at her. He was discarding a scarf and coat he wore as he moved with an angry look toward her, no, not toward her, more like by her.

She gave a puzzled frown as she saw the angry look on his face.

He was about to rush past her when she extended her hand out grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Causing him to fall down harshly onto the floor. He gave an angry growl at her, but she did her best to keep him down. He quieted down when she put her finger on his neck, now he knew she meant business. He was no fool and knew what the Hyuuga's specialized in.

"Don't make me block up your chakra points Sasuke-kun," Tsubasa said dangerously, "trust me, I know enough to weaken you considerably. Now explain." Tsubasa continued to put her hand lightly on his chest, applying just enough pressure to keep him down.

"It's none of your business, now let me get up," Sasuke said venomously.

"Where's Naruto?" Tsubasa asked calmly, "I wanted to show him something."

Sasuke grinned, Tsubasa faltered as she saw that, there was something very wrong with that smile. Sasuke took the opportunity to kick up toward her face. She blocked it by grabbing his leg and kicking him away from her.

She immediately lifted up her hand in a defensive pose making the bracelets she wore jingle. Her mouth pressed in a grim line when she saw that he had no desire to fight her. But she was angry now as she saw Sasuke's face, she calmed herself down by taking slow breaths. Suddenly using the Jounin level Jutsus her mother had taught her on a Genin didn't seem so wrong.

"Where is Naruto?" she asked again.

"Gone," Sasuke said before he charged at her. He managed to grab at her neck and slammed her down in the same manner that she had him. He was about to go off again when Tsubasa grabbed his leg and dragged him down lifting herself up in the process. Sasuke wasted no time in taking out a kunai and slashing at her as soon as he righted himself. She barely managed to grab both of his wrists and spread them apart; she pulled him to her and kicked him in the stomach with all the force she could, but she did not let go off him. Blood spilled from his mouth and stained the floor red.

Her eyes fell to the blood, interesting, she never knew she could make someone bleed such a pretty shade of red. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're out to kill." She said softly as she let Sasuke drop. As soon as his knees hit the floor he looked up and grinned.

Before she could even wonder at what had happened, the figure before her had disappeared in a puff of smoke and she found the cold steel of a kunai on her neck. He pressed it to her neck. He also had one pressed against her back. She relaxed into it, she knew defeat for what it was.

"Leave me alone Tsubasa, this doesn't concern you," Sasuke said crossly after he had pushed her away and stored away his kunai. Tsubasa crossed her arms and imagined beating Sasuke to a pulp, she shouldn't have been fooled by such a simple trick. She hated to admit it but he had the brains and skills to back it up. But it appeared that at the moment he was in a hurry.

"Does it have something to do with Naruto?" Tsubasa said suddenly seriously. The split second hesitation before Sasuke shook his head told her it did. An unexpected shot of worry overcame her. "I can help you find him."

"Doubtful," Sasuke smirked momentarily forgetting his urgency, "you always placed low in tracking tests." She gave an arrogant smirk to rival his own. Sasuke's eyes widened as she activated her Byakugan, then a quick recovery replaced the surprised look with a frown.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Itachi was the first to spot Yuuki, his eyes showed a glimmer of amusement but it was quickly gone and replaced with a look of disgust. _She wears no mask, she doesn't hide her eyes from me. How foolish._ He then located Kakashi just a couple of steps behind her. _Only two? What on earth do you have in mind?_ Itachi thought slightly curious.

Yuuki was the first to speak as she placed herself sufficiently away from Itachi, "where is the boy Itachi?" Itachi said nothing as his cloak was uplifted by the wind.

"Tell me why you want him," Itachi asked, giving her a cold look. He saw Kakashi disappeared but did not move, he knew that Kakashi was after Naruto and had more then likely gone off to retrieve him. How troublesome. Yuuki took out her ridicules sharpened fans and lunged at him, her eyes closed. Her movements were now slow and sluggish for him, he had not been idle as time had passed between their encounter, but he could tell she was holding back.

He took out a recently acquired katana of simple appearance but with an effective edge. He was going to have some fun before he killed her. He slashed at her stomach and she bent back to avoid it, but it was a fraction of second too late and it broke the skin. In surprise she bent back too far and fell on her fractured wrist, she squinted but gave no other sign that she was in pain. She found Itachi bent down with the katana at her throat, one hand holding it and the other on the touching the ground besides her arm for balance. She opened her eyes and looked into his crimson red eyes. He gave her a curious look, as if he couldn't quite fathom why she would return to fight him.

Right now she was wondering the exact same thing.

"You took care of the boy?" Yuuki asked. Itachi said nothing. "Why?" The question took Itachi completely off guard.

His eyes wondered away from her, "I saw myself reflected in his eyes, and nothing else."

And so with that he took her life.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Naruto stood on top of the Hokage monuments his back to Kakashi as he reached him. He landed by the boy, ready to knock him out. His hands stopped short of making the seals.

"I remember the day Kyuubi was sealed," Naruto said as he stood up, still not facing Kakashi. Kakashi was silent as he listened, there was still a chance that he could convince Naruto to remain in Konoha. "Kyuubi showed me. The Fourth sealed it inside of me, giving up his life for his village in the process, Kyuubi admired that, thought it did not like the effect. I can feel it inside of me, angry, wishing to destroy this village. You know I could give it the chance?"

"I was not aware Naruto," Kakashi said quietly.

"Well I can," Naruto said an odd and cruel smile his lips as he spoke, "and I think I will." Kakashi's eyes closed in regret, before he lunged at Naruto, but found nothing there. "I can't let you kill me Kakashi-san, not now."

And there sat Kyuubi.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tsubasa paused for a moment as she shielded her eyes from the rising sun, she had deactivated her Byakugan a while back and now she reactivated it. She still wasn't use to the way she saw things. Sasuke came from behind her, frowning of course.

"Anything?" he managed to say.

"I think I see something," Tsubasa said carefully, "it's orange, near the Hokage monument. I think it's him. Wait, don't go." Tsubasa said as she saw that Sasuke was about to run off, he stopped abruptly as he saw a tremendous burst of red chakra. Tsubasa snapped off her Byakugan and stared in pure wonder at the Nine Tales. Its red fur gleamed golden as it bared its teeth but otherwise it sat perfectly still on its haunches.

Tsubasa feet collapsed from under her, she felt Sasuke besides her standing perfectly still with his hands in his pockets. He glowered at the fox. Tsubasa looked again and it was not the fox that he looked at, it was what was on it that made him so angry. It was Naruto.

**End Chapter Twenty**

* * *

A/N: It's has been a long three months. Oops. I decided to take a break since writing the fic's were killing my grades, since I did this instead of my homework, not a very good idea as it turns out, and I was overloaded with a ton major projects when I decided to take it up again. Anyways, this story is only going to be about two more chapters long with a possible epilogue, I never wanted it to be longer then twenty-five chapter long anyways.

starry096: Well. Here it is!

psychopyro16: Thanks!

animelvr4evr: Sorry! I managed to confuse you even more! Sorry, again.

Liliath: Please don't hurt me!


	21. Requiem

**Demons Dawn**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Requiem **

* * *

Sasuke's blood pounded in his ears as he looked toward the giant fox. A burst of sunlight put its fur on fire.

"What is Naruto doing on top of it?" Tsubasa said, awe in her voice.

Sasuke immediately recognized it for what it was, "it's the demon fox that nearly destroyed Konaha twelve years ago. The Fourth Hokage saved us from it and died in the process."

Tsubasa looked at Sasuke quizzically, "are you sure about that?"

"No time for a lesson," Sasuke said testily, "let's go." Tsubasa nodded, not once taking her eyes of Naruto as she sped toward him. Funny thing was there were others going there too, adults by the look of them. _Sasuke doesn't need to know that right now._ _But more importantly, if the Hokage died because of that thing, what chance do we have? And just is what Naruto doing on top of it? _Tsubasa thought to herself as she fell behind Sasuke.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Itachi looked toward Kyuubi, this would be the first time since that day that he had seen it. Its body looked almost grotesquely human, as it stood on its haunches, its tail lay folded quietly. For now anyway.

And he didn't mean to be in its way if it decided to attack. Then something caught his eye, it was Sasuke, with a girl following behind him. And the A.N.B.U. was not far behind and steadily catching up to them. More steadily coming as the fox was spotted.

He struck out with the bloody katana in his hand and there was a sickening sound as it struck flesh. The A.N.B.U. fell at his side. He shifted his eyes and there were more, ten of them. He almost felt flattered.

Yet he could see that he was no longer a priority to them, as they caught sight of Kyuubi.

He disappeared before their eyes before they decided that he would be the easier of the two targets. Not that it would matter to him, but he had better things to do.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kyuubi looked about himself, they had rebuilt. He looked down at the white haired man, so very puny and so very easily breakable. Kyuubi snapped his teeth at him but did not bite, the man dodged with a speed that he knew most humans did not posses. Kyuubi however was more interested in the rest of the village, and not this one human.

The boy's conscious rose on top his.

_What are you going to do?_ It was a question filled with curiosity, not reproach.

_**What do you think? **_Kyuubi thought sarcastically back.

_Just remember what you promised._

_**As if I could forget, with all the bartering you made me go through.**_

The boy was unconcerned. _You keep your promise or I'll seal you right back in! Got that?_

_**As if you'd let me forget.**_ Kyuubi growled.

_Got that right. _Kyuubi was irritated to hear the smile in the words. And without prompt he gathered himself and leapt. So many years behind a prison, he never thought that it would feel so good to feel the wind and look with his own eyes at the world.

Suddenly the boy's thoughts intruded in his own again. _Kyuubi, stop. _Kyuubi landed in a large clear water pond, the water spilling forth in waves.

**What now?** Kyuubi thought, curious. The boy didn't deem it necessary to answer him as he hopped down from his head and onto a bit of dried earth.

_I don't care what you have to do, kill if you have to, but don't let anyone interrupt. If you do this for me I'll let you out another time. _The deal was too tempting. Kyuubi fanned out his tail in response.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Naruto raised an arm in greeting.

He smiled, "hey Sasuke, Tsubasa. You sure recovered quickly Sasuke."

"Shut up!" Sasuke screamed at him. Tsubasa gave them a confused look. "You lied to me!" Tsubasa was not concerning herself with Naruto, but with the giant Kyuubi that reeked of malevolence. Surprisingly it seemed to be waiting for Naruto, like some sort of a demented persons idea of a pet.

"Sasuke, I really don't think we should be here," Tsubasa began, her guts told her that Naruto was part of something. Not quite her friend anymore.

"You shut up too, Tsubasa!" Sasuke said, shooting a venomous look her way. Tsubasa tightened her lips in anger.

"Oh, come on Sasuke, don't be rude," Naruto protested weakly.

"Fight me!" Sasuke shouted. It was only when the Kyuubi growled low in its throat that Sasuke seemed to see it for the first time. His face palled as the Kyuubi stretched his neck out and sniffed Sasuke. The Kyuubi flared his nostrils.

"Back away Kyuubi!" Naruto said and swept his arm in a sign of indifferent dismissal. The Kyuubi gave a final growl before returning to his guardian state.

"Naruto, what in the world is going on?" Tsubasa asked.

Sasuke gave Naruto no time to answer as he lunged at him and grabbed him by the collar. Naruto let, him.

"Why did you do that?" he said a whisper so raspy and harsh that it was hard to understand.

"I had no choice. You would have seen Tenchi-san, I couldn't let you do that," Naruto said truthfully, "I don't know what you would have done. We were once attacked by Konoha. But now it doesn't matter, the village will not let me live now since I have released the Kyuubi. But don't think for a second I'm going to let them kill me."

"That doesn't mean I won't," Sasuke said, his grip tightening even more.

Naruto laughed without humor, "you can try Sasuke." Then he burst in smoke.

"Damn!" Sasuke cursed, his hands tightened into fists, "a clone."

A hard blow to his back sent him hurtling forward, Sasuke clawed at the dirt and managed to stop himself. He turned around with the momentum and caught sight of Naruto holding a kunai and grinning at him before he disappeared again.

"You won't get away from me Naruto!" Sasuke took out two kunai and held them in such a way that he could easily lash out and do serious damage. "Come on Naruto. Fight me face to face!"

"What kind of shinobi would I be if I responded to that taunt," Naruto sneered, "but for you Sasuke, I'll do it."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Itachi stopped on a roof, at the same moment that Kyuubi let himself drop into a pond. _What's this? _Itachi thought as he continued on his way once again. Occasionally striking out with his katana. _Kyuubi is just sitting there. What could have possibly happened now? _This time irritated as he cast an eye at a rising sun.

He was tired of waiting for Naruto, he meant to leave now.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

They're kunai's clashed, sparks flew. Sasuke couldn't help but grin at Naruto's strength, they were both trembling with the effort of trying to push the other away. Then at the same moment they pushed off the other.

Naruto threw his kunai at Sasuke, it only managed to graze his cheek as he dodged. _Where is he?_ Naruto had simply disappeared.

Sasuke felt the cold tip of metal pierce his shoulder blade painfully.

"Sasuke, just go," he heard Naruto's voice.

Sasuke turned to face him, "no."

Naruto grimaced. Why did Sasuke have to be so stubborn?

"All right. Both of you better stop it now," Tsubasa said quietly and dangerously. They both turned to look at her. Her hands were caught in a hand sign. "I let the jutsu go, and you both die." She wasn't kidding either.

Above them was thousands of ice needles, spread out far and wide, below them the water was half gone

"The only thing holding them up is my chakra. I can also move them by will," she said out of breath, "hitting your vital points will be not problem, no matter what kind of speed you have."

Sasuke lowered his hands and Naruto relaxed his stance. Tsubasa dropped on her knees but did not lower the jutsu.

She didn't speak as she struggled to keep the jutsu up. This was the last jutsu she had ever been taught by her mother, she had also warned Tsubasa not to use it for long. The strain of turning water into ice was bad enough, but having to actually shape and hold it could kill her if she used it for too long. Tsubasa knew she didn't have enough chakra for it, her mother had been jounin and even then only used it rarely.

"Will you stop?" Tsubasa managed to say before grinding her teeth together under the strain. Before either of Sasuke or Naruto could answer her hands fell away as one of Kyuubi's teeth pierced her. The ice needles fell harmlessly on Kyuubi as he covered Naruto, and quite by accident Sasuke.

"Stop! Get away from her!" Naruto shouted at Kyuubi, he pushed away the demons head before it bit down. "Tsubasa!" She landed with a thud as her body was released from Kyuubi's mouth. He held her close and ignored the blood that spilled from her mouth as it stained his clothes.

"Na¾" she stopped as she coughed up more blood. Instead she took out a piece of paper from her jacket, it was soaked with blood, and shoved it to Naruto and smiled. "It's o.k." Naruto took her hand and without warning her body went limp.

Naruto hugged her tighter but already the warmth that made her so human was already draining away. As if laying a newborn to sleep Naruto laid Tsubasa gently on the ground, still clinging to the bloody piece of paper. His eyes had gone dead.

"Why?" was Naruto's one word as he kneeled by her body.

_**She threatened you. I will not die today.**_ Naruto didn't speak, his mind was one giant blank. He turned to Sasuke and lifted up his kunai once more. Sasuke couldn't help but shiver, he recognized the look. It was one that would gladly kill and die. A true shinobi stood before him.

"Naruto, let's go," a familiar voice said. His whole body froze as he recognized the stranger that stood by Naruto.

"We're ready Tenchi-san," Naruto said in an emotionless voice and stood.

_I'll make it up to you Kyuubi, but for now I need for you come back. _Naruto was weary, tired now suddenly.

_**You say it as if I have a choice.**_ Kyuubi became the old familiar chakra and for a moment Naruto seemed to be ablaze.

"You," Sasuke again. To Naruto's surprise he wasn't talking to him, but to his Tenchi-san. Itachi looked toward his brother. "Itachi."

Naruto understood everything then. He wasn't sure how the similarities between the brothers could have escaped him. Then again we don't see what we don't want to. Even through the numbness he felt the bite of jealousy that Sasuke was Tenchi-san's brother.

Itachi turned his back on Sasuke as he lost interest.

"Don't turn your back on me!"

Itachi stopped but did not face Sasuke.

"Why? Itachi!?"

Itachi paused, "what do you want me to tell you? That there was a reason that I killed them? That I didn't do it for myself? Is that it?"

"I'll kill you Itachi. I swear I will!" Sasuke said.

"That is not my concern," Itachi said.

"Look at me! Damn you! Look at me and tell me why!" Sasuke shouted, angry tears blurring his vision. Still Itachi did not turn around. "You left me alone! You left me alone in that house, full of ghosts and old useless memories! How dare you! You had no right to take them away from me! You had no right to leave me alone! You owe me Itachi, tell me why!"

At this Itachi turned his head, his eyes met Sasuke's, "I owe you nothing."

Sasuke clenched his teeth together, "why didn't you kill me with the rest of them? That was the least you could have done for me!"

Suddenly Itachi was angry, "go then! Go and follow those fools to their graves! Do away with your own life if you want, but don't expect for me to end your misery."

Itachi was once again his calm self, "I've had enough of this." With that he knocked Sasuke out, yet as Sasuke fell to the ground he clung to consciousness even as darkness ate away at his vision. "When you are stronger Sasuke, only then." Those were the last words he heard from his brother.

"You didn't kill him," Naruto spoke, it was statement, no reproach, nothing.

"No I didn't," was all Itachi would say. "We've stayed long enough."

Naruto cast one final look at Sasuke and even if it broke his heart he went to Tsubasa. He closed her eyes and cleaned her face. It was odd, the smile had stuck to her lips. Itachi said nothing as he watched Naruto. Naruto brushed her cold cheek gently and looked toward whom he now knew to be Itachi, brother of Sasuke.

"Lets leave Konoha Tenchi-san." Itachi's lips twitched as he heard that, even now he still remained an angel to the boy.

**End Chapter Twenty-One**

**End Demons Dawn**

* * *

A/N : That's it. I feel so bad it took me so long to finish this chapter up. So sorry. But having no internet can do that to a person. I needed to finish it, plus I kinda want to rewrite it since I wrote the first chapters in a random way. But mostly when looking at it half the story seems part of one story and the other half part of another, not to mention that my writing style changed as well.

Thank you _so much _to those of you who read and also those who both read and reviewed! I really appreciated it!

A small epilogue will follow but essentially the story is over.

By the way, a requiem is sort of like a funeral song… both for Tsubasa and the ending of the story.


	22. Epilogue

**Demons Dawn**

**-Epilogue-**

It had been hours since they had cleared the village.

It was now that Itachi spoke to Naruto since they had left the village.

"What do you have in your hand," it was a soft-spoken question. One that Naruto could choose to acknowledge or ignore. Naruto opened his hand and looked in surprise at the small piece of folded paper. The blood had already darkened and dried up, and when he unfolded it the words written on it were unreadable.

Naruto eyes were misting over, "I'll never know what she wrote."

"Does it matter?" Itachi said. Naruto looked surprised at Itachi, wide eyed with wonder. Naruto looked at the piece of bloody paper, stained with her blood.

She was dead and gone, now nothing but the husk of a body made of flesh and bone. "No, I suppose not." However he did not toss it away.

"You didn't get the headband," the statement was so unexpected that Naruto didn't know what to say. "Here." Naruto was speechless as Itachi took of his headband and tied it around Naruto's forehead. "Granted it's a missing shinobi's hitai-ate, but it will do for now."

Naruto smiled happily at Itachi, the dead look in his eyes fading if not completely gone, "then I guess I did get what I wanted."

**End Epilogue**

So, everything is done. I know I left it vague but it was on purpose, something's turn out just like that in real life.

Once again, thank-you for reading and reviewing. It really helped me keep on writing. :)


End file.
